KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: Emperor Sasuke, tolong katakan pada Pangeran Naruto... Saya menyesal tidak bisa terus menjaga beliau...dan... Tolong sampaikan... permintaan maaf saya karena... " Mata Sai terpejam, "..karena saya mencintainya..."
1. Butir Pertama

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kerajaan ****Kamuflase © Key Ichi Aroora**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slash SaiNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU**** , OOC, yaoi, tradisional-modern campur baur tanpa kepastian, bukan setting masa lampau, hubungan chara seenak jidat author, dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

_Kenapa langit tercipta gagu? Seandainya saja dia bisa bicara, aku akan meminta kesaksiannya tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Karena langit selalu melihat semuanya dari atas. Termasuk melihat__ seperti apa sebenarnya hatiku yang remuk dan pecah.._

**.**

**KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE~**

~Butir Pertama~

By Key Ichi Aroora

**.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan tiupan udara bergerak menyusuri wajahku. Seperti hembusan angin yang menuruni lereng, begitu pelan dan membawa damai. Entah darimana suara burung manyar membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. Membisikkan sebuah nada cinta. Nada yang tak bisa kuartikan setelah sekian lamanya. Bisa kudengar tanpa bisa kurasakan.

Aku mengetuki pintu hatiku sendiri. Ya, Tuhan. Ternyata dinding ini begitu keras. Seperti lingkaran beton yang menguruk masa laluku. Masa lalu ini tertinggal di dalam sini, menggoreskan perasaan nyata. Masih begitu sakit...

Tunggu...! Apa tadi ku bilang? Masa lalu? MASA LALU...?

'Tidak. Sasuke masih ada disini," batinku pahit.

Keadaan hubungan yang sulit membuatku sadar akan satu hal, bahwa jarak yang diciptakan oleh cinta adalah jarak yang tak terukur. Saat cinta masih hangat dan bersemi, dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran bisa merasakan kedekatan nyata meski berada di belahan dunia yang berbeda. Tapi ketika patah hati, meski kita berada tepat di sampingnya, kita akan merasa ada jarak membentang sampai ratusan tahun cahaya. Yang sebenarnya dia begitu dekat. Namun juga begitu jauh. Sangat amat jauh.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata di salah satu sudut pekarangan, yang bisa disebut taman-amat-sangat-luas. Entah mengapa aku sedikit cemburu. Padahal sangat tidak mungkin Sasuke pacaran dengan putri seorang perdana menteri.

"Kenapa tidak? Cinta itu datang tanpa pernah bisa diduga..." batinku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Meskipun sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin mengingkari hal itu. Apapun kondisinya, Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran. Dia akan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang setara dengannya.

"Setara. Bukan lebih tinggi," aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. "Dan bukan saudara seayah."

_**End of Naruto's POV**_

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Suara sepatunya menggema, menimbulkan nuansa keformalan yang kaku.

"Ada apa?" Suara Naruto ikut menggema sedetik setelah dia mematikan langkahnya.

"Duduklah."

Naruto patuh dan duduk di depan ayahnya dengan –secara tidak sopan- bersilang kaki. The Namikaze Emperor VI, Minato, hanya tersenyum simpul dan maklum. Meski begitu dia menyentil kaki Naruto dengan bolpoin marmer yang sedang bermain di tangannya.

"Turunkan."

Sungguh Naruto telah muak dengan semua ini. Dia merasa sulit sekali menerima kenyataan bahwa dia bukan rakyat biasa. Ditambah lagi dengan kisah cinta terlarangnya –meskipun telah putus- dengan Sasuke. Putra dari selir ayahnya. Satu-satunya selir yang dimiliki ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku masih ada urusan. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama," kata Naruto.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikah?"

Naruto tersedak. Ada penyesalan menyelinap di hatinya saat ayahnya mengatakan hal itu. Menyesal mengapa menyuruh ayahnya untuk _to the point_ saja. Padahal, kalau sudah begini, Naruto tak tahu dia harus menjawab apa.

"Aku... masih... delapan belas tahun." Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil menemukan alasan yang jitu. Paling tidak, ada kekuatan untuk mangkir.

"Aku menikah saat usiaku tujuh belas," ucap Minato sabar. "Kau terlambat setahun, Naruto. Jangan sampai saat nanti aku mati, kau belum mencari calon empress-mu."

"Sekarang jaman sudah berubah. Bukan masanya lagi untuk menikah muda."

"Kata siapa itu?" Minato bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak putranya. "Mau jaman berubah atau tidak, tradisi-tradisi yang ada pada suatu monarki harus selalu dipegang teguh."

"Dan menikah muda adalah tradisi sebuah monarki?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Ya..." Minato mengangguk. "Itu salah satunya."

"Kenapa Ayah menyuruhku untuk segera menikah? Kalau Ayah memang mengharapkan aku jadi emperor suatu hari nanti, biarkan aku bersenang-senang dulu sekarang."

Minato tersenyum. "Dengar, Naruto. Kita butuh pewaris tahta."

"Lantas?" Naruto berdiri dan membelakangi ayahnya. "Ayah pikir aku hidup hanya untuk mencari istri dan menghasilkan anak? Semata-mata hanya untuk meneruskan pemerintahan yang _sesungguhnya_ sangat kuno ini?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi, itu juga tugas seorang putera mahkota, Naruto. Meneruskan garis keturunan yang paling tinggi derajatnya. Jangan sampai tahta kerajaan jatuh pada putra dari saudaramu. Jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan Sasuke, dia hanya anak selirku."

* * *

Sore itu gerimis turun. Namun, tak biasanya keadaan mati angin begini. Sasuke sedang mengasah katana seorang diri di belakang istana kecilnya yang sepi. Dia tinggal dengan ibunya, Mikoto, di istana paling selatan. Bangunan ini lebih kecil daripada istana utama, tempat tinggal Raja Minato dan istrinya, Kushina. Di istana itu pula terdapat lelaki yang dicintainya secara terlarang, Putera Mahkota Naruto Namikaze.

**.**

"Teme...! Ayo ke atap...! Shikamaru memberi tahuku kalau hari ini banyak bintang beralih...!"

"Teme~ sampai kapan kau akan tidur begini...?! Ada kunjungan dari duta besar Denmark dan kita yang ditugaskan untuk menemuinya...!"

"Teme...! Jangan memandangku seperti itu... Aku jadi malu...!"

"Teme, kau janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku...?"

"Teme, aku ingin jujur kalau..."

"Teme, aku cinta padamu...!"

**.**

"Aku rindu panggilan itu, Naruto..." Sasuke menekan rasa sakit yang berbuih seperti lava panas di retakan jiwanya, memutar kembali gulungan memori yang terekam sempurna dalam otaknya. "Aku rindu kau panggil 'Teme'..."

Sejujurnya, Sasuke belum bisa mengapus perasaannya terhadap Naruto. _Blue glass eyes_ itu masih saja bernaung di dalam benaknya. Bersembunyi dari kejaran ego yang ingin sekali melupakannya. Tawa yang bening itu bagaikan kecupan _sunflowers_ dalam getah gerimis, sangat indah dan tak terlupakan. Naruto, bagi Sasuke, adalah puncak keindahan. Sejak kecil sampai saat ini, Sasuke tak juga menemukan sosok sesempurna itu. Dalam jiwa seorang wanita, atau lelaki yang lain.

Namun, Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk mundur teratur dan bersikap seolah-olah dia melupakannya. Sasuke sadar –kalau memang harus dibilang inses-, kisah cinta mereka adalah terlarang. Sangat terlarang dan benar-benar terlarang. Apa lagi mengingat posisi Naruto yang seorang putera mahkota. Suatu saat nanti dia akan menggenggam tahta Kingdom of Konoha. Dia akan mempunyai seorang permaisuri dan wajib meneruskan kelangsungan keluarga raja. Mana mungkin Naruto akan hidup dengan...

Sasuke mengayunkan katana-nya di asahan batu. Suara granit yang bergesekan dengan logam platina itu menimbulkan aura menyakitkan saat bertumpu dengan suara tetesan gerimis. Sakit rasanya menyesali keadaan di saat cuaca sedang muram begini. Kalau saja di latar belakang ada lagu kematian, pasti Sasuke akan meminta pertimbangan untuk mengayunkan metal tajam koleksi terbaiknya itu ke lengannya sendiri.

"_Teme..."_

'Hentikan...' Sasuke memohon pada otaknya sendiri. 'Hentikan ingatan itu...'

"_Teme..."_

'Aku tak akan menggantikan dia dengan yang lain, tapi aku mohon hilangkan pikiran itu...'

"_Teme..."_

"HENTIKAN...!" Sasuke menggeram dan membanting katana itu tepat di bawah kakinya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersungkur dan bertumpu pada lututnya sendiri. Dia tak tahu harus meminta pada siapa agar perasaan ini terhenti. Agar si pirang itu tak lagi menjalari otaknya. Dirinya adalah sebuah substrat yang terkunci pada sisi aktif enzim hati Naruto. Pasangan yang saling melengkapi. Namun substrat itu akan terurai dari sistem _lock and key_ itu jika cinta telah terlepas seperti keadaan saat ini. Entah kenapa, meski di luar tak terlalu nampak, Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa jiwa Naruto pun sama hancur seperti jiwanya.

"Teme..." Akhirnya tangan yang hangat itu menyentuh pundaknya. Ternyata bukan bohongan. Si pirang benar-benar ada di belakangnya. Sedetik, Sasuke merasakan nafasnya kembali. Ada angin segar bertiup dari bibir seorang malaikat yang melintas di dekatnya. Meniupkan kembali semangat pada jiwanya yang hampa, meski tak lagi menjanjikan harapan.

"Teme, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke menarik nafas sekali dan berusaha memasang wajah dingin. "Sejak kapan disini?"

"Sejak tadi sebenarnya. Maaf aku menyelinap ke belakang sini. Tapi di depan aku sudah bertemu Bibi Mikoto dan beliau menyuruhku masuk saja."

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memungut katana di bawah kakinya, sekaligus memungut hatinya kembali. Semata-mata agar bisa menunjukkan wajah 'aku-sudah-tak-peduli-dengan-masa-lalu-kita' pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Ada sengatan sedikit di hatinya saat Sasuke berkata begitu. Padahal, dulu mereka tak pernah secanggung ini. Meski telah memutuskan untuk saling meninggalkan, Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya. Dalam setiap kesempatan, Sasuke selalu berbaik hati padanya. Membantunya dalam setiap kesulitan.

Naruto merasa jemari semunya membuka kembali lembaran sejarah yang telah diukirnya bersama Sasuke. Lembaran-lembaran itu mereka tulis sejak masih kanak-kanak. Di halaman seratus tiga puluh satu, ada Sasuke yang sedang memeluknya di bawah pohon_ larch_ tua. Di sekeliling mereka ada pagar pinus yang melingkupi lekukan jembatan panjang. Di jembatan itulah cinta mereka menyeberang. Melintasi sungai darah yang dicap terlarang.

Selanjutnya, pada lembar seratus sembilan puluh tiga, ada Sasuke yang sedang membisikkan lagu Hands to Heaven untuknya. Saat itu Sasuke berpamitan padanya di bandara, lantaran dia akan pergi ke Singapura untuk menjalankan tugas kenegaraan. Sasuke pergi lebih dari tiga bulan. Selama tiga bulan itu Naruto mengisi lembaran batinnya dengan tulisan yang sama : kesepian, kesepian, dan kesepian. Berkali-kali, dengan lagu yang sama mengalun di belakang, dia meminta agar ada utusan Tuhan yang datang dan mengirimkan berita gembira kalau Sasuke akan segera pulang.

Namun, seiring dengan gugurnya daun pinus terakhir, di akhir bulan Desember yang seharusnya menjadi penghujung indah revolusi matahari tahun 2008, mereka memutuskan berpisah. Mereka menganggap tak ada lagi alasan untuk meneruskan cinta ini. Bagaimana pun juga mereka ini bersaudara. Meski ada sedikit rumor tak mengenakkan bahwa Sasuke hanya 'anak tiri' Minato ( diperkuat dengan kemungkinan bahwa tak ada satu pun spot di wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sama ), mereka masih terikat dalam satu keluarga. Sebaliknya kalau gosip itu salah, kalau mereka benar-benar satu ayah dan menikah nantinya, itu berarti akan ada percampuran darah yang sama dalam keluarga Kingdom of Konoha. Putera Mahkota Menikah dengan Pangeran Putra dari Selir, hal ini akan _headline_ laris bagi para paparazzi tak berperasaan yang selalu haus dengan berita tentang 'perilaku menyimpang' keluarga raja. Tentunya, tak ada diantara mereka yang ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Hn. Aku sibuk," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Lembaran sejarah yang sedang terkuak di telapak tangan Naruto menutup seketika. Terakhir tercoret tulisan _'Maret 2010, Sasuke ternyata benar-benar ingin menjauh dan melupakan semuanya.' _

"Aku hanya ingin ngobrol. Apa tidak boleh... Pangeran Sasuke?"

Sasuke merasa disetrum. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi, seperti dipacu. Sasuke merasa keberatan, sejujurnya, saat Naruto mengubah panggilannya dari 'Teme' ke –sudahlah lupakan-. Sasuke tak mau lagi memikirkannya.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengobrol, Do- maksudku Putera Mahkota Naruto."

"Bisakah jangan memanggilku begitu?" Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kupingku sakit mendengarnya."

"Baiklah, Pangeran Naruto. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu."

Naruto belum juga mau melangkah saat Sasuke meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam istana. Gerimis belum juga reda sebagai pertanda cinta yang dirusakkan oleh kenyataan. Denaturasi telah terjadi sebagai akibat dari permainan cinta yang tak hati-hati. Kepastian saat ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari ketidakpastian. Karena kepastian ini berarti sudah ada komitmen untuk saling meninggalkan. Membisikkan janji tak teringkari bahwa selamanya Naruto dan Sasuke hanya akan memberai benang merah yang sejak dulu telah mereka simpul dengan rapi. Setiap ada yang terlepas, benang itu pasti akan menyayat jari-jemari mereka. Namun, mereka tak akan pernah berhenti. Padahal, sampai detik ini pula, cinta itu masih bersembunyi di dalam sana. Tertidur dalam kesuraman. Tak akan bangun mungkin sampai sangkakala hari akhir ditiupkan. Sulit sekali untuk dilupakan, apalagi dibunuh.

* * *

Jam besar di ujung koridor istana berdentang dua belas kali, tanda hari akan segera berganti. Namun, Naruto belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Lima batang rokok dan secangkir kopi tanpa gula mampu membuat matanya tetap nyalang terjaga. Diam-diam, Naruto memang sering merokok. Mungkin kalau ayahnya tahu dia bisa dibakar hidup-hidup. Tapi, persetanlah. Ada kalanya anak muda berada dalam fase 'nakal'. Naruto sama sekali tak merasa dirinya bermasalah dengan kegiatan itu.

Pikiran Naruto melayang ke masa depan. Merangkai sendiri seperti apa masa depan yang ingin di kecupnya. Namun, setiap Naruto ingin memasukkan Sasuke ke bagian dari masa depan itu, keputusasaan itu datang tanpa permisi. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke memang diciptakan bukan untuknya. Naruto tak percaya mengapa cinta tak bisa memilih targetnya dengan baik dan benar. Kenapa cinta bisa lulus audisi jadi perasaan, yang bisa dirasakan manusia, kalau kerjanya hanya membuat mata menangis dan hati menjerit. Kalau patah hati begini, kenangan saat sedang jatuh cinta seolah tak ada artinya.

Bagaimana tidak. Kalau seumpama cinta itu sebongkah karang, dia dipahat dengan begitu indah hari demi hari saat pendekatan itu dijalani. Namun, tanpa permisi ombak ganas melahap semuanya. Karang kokoh itu tergerus dan kepingannya tenggelam ke dasar samudera. Berdiam menunggu belas kasihan angkasa sampai sang raja siang menggetarkan keping bumi. Sampai cinta itu hilang bersama evolusi manusia. Sampai pemiliknya mati.

'Aku harus mencintai yang lain...' Naruto menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. 'Aku tak bisa menyingkirkan Hinata dari kehidupan Sasuke. Aku yakin mereka ada hubungan...'

Asap rokok itu memenuhi lingkup kosong di paru Naruto. Otaknya berpikir lebih keras. Masih ada waktu baginya untuk mengecap kebebasan. Paling lambat lima tahun dan paling cepat dua tahun lagi sebelum Raja Minato benar-benar menuntutnya mencari istri. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya. Naruto tak mau kalau kelak, terlanjur dia sudah beristri, rasa cintanya pada Sasuke masih tersisa dan membekas dalam. Wanita adalah makhluk yang rapuh. Naruto tak mau menyakiti perasaan mereka.

Naruto membuka kembali lembaran kosong yang masih tersisa di hatinya. Tinta emas yang sekarang sudah tak lagi bersinar itu menggoreskan kenyataan yang berat.

'_Maret 2010. Aku masih patah hati. Waktu berputar terlalu cepat. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku takut, hati ini akan mati dalam keadaan kosong. Haruskah aku mencari cinta yang lain? Mungkinkah aku bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke dan membakar guguran kering hatiku yang masih menyembunyikan hatinya? Tuhan, bantu aku...'_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Lagi-lagi fic gaje menghiasi akun Key di FFn. Kisah ini sebenarnya terinspirasi waktu Key main drama di sekolah. Kelompok Key nampilin cerita Ande-Ande Lumut ( Key jadi Klething Kuning lho... **XDD** ) Waktu nyoretin _script_, sempat mikir-mikir soal ceritaan ini. Oh ya hari itu Nacchi sama Kino juga tampil lho. Hehehehe...! **XD**

Waktu nunggu di_ backstage_, halah, Key mikir-mikir 'mungkin asyik kali ya kalau dimasukkan unsur monarki-monarkian ke fanfict'. Apalagi tentang kisah seorang putera mahkota yang bingung nyari pendamping ( Raden Panji Inu Kertapati, terima kasih ya inspirasinya... ) Tapi, Key keduluan Kino. Dia sudah keburu mengambil tema kerajaan jaman perang. Oh ya sekalian promosi ah. Baca fic Kinoshita no Shoujo yang judulnya **AUTUMN MAPLE**. _Anyway_... Key putar haluan. Key bikin aja monarki tapi tetap jaman sekarang. Jadi, Putera Mahkota pakai laptop dan motor deh. **XDD**

Mungkin, fic ini salah satu bentuk kekaguman saya terhadap Christian Bautista **XD**. Maka dari itu saya sudah memutuskan OST yang akan paling sering Key munculkan adalah lagu Hands to Heaven. Sekali lagi, I Love Christian Bautista...! Wkwkwkwk...! Yasud...!

_**Mind to Review?**_


	2. Butir Kedua

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hands to Heaven © Christian Bautista**

**Kerajaan ****Kamuflase © Key Ichi Aroora**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slash SaiNaru ~ SasuHina slash NaruHina**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, ****yaoi, hubungan chara aneh dan sembarangan dsb**

* * *

_Cinta itu masih menimbulkan bekas mendalam di atas pasir. Di sampingnya ada sepasang ukiran jejak kaki yang dulu telah melalui masa dengan pasti. Namun kini jejak itu terhenti. Yang tertinggal hanya bekas tetesan air mata yang mengering, bersamaan dengan redupnya matahari di penghujung senja__, tak ada lagi kebersamaan yang melengkapi..._

**.**

**KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE~**

~Butir Kedua~

By Key Ichi Aroora

'

Sai memilah-milah anak kunci yang tergantung melingkar di sebuah gelang kuningan. Suara anak kunci yang saling bergesekan itu menimbulkan suara gemrincing seperti uang logam yang dituang di atas lantai. Ketika mata pemuda itu menemukan anak kunci berbentuk seperti pedang salib, Sai memutarnya di dalam lubang.

Pintu besar berbobot puluhan kilogram itu terbuka seketika. Suaranya tak berdecit sama sekali, tanda sang pintu adalah sebuah maha karya luar biasa yang tak ternilai harganya. Kayu berukir yang dibuat dengan ketelitian yang tinggi. Hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang dengan strata tertinggi, seperti keluarga Kingdom of Konoha.

Ribuan kali Sai memasuki ruangan ini, ribuan kali pula Sai merasa kagum. Kadang Sai menghitung berapa banyak orang yang dikerahkan untuk membangun ruangan semegah ini. Meski ruangan ini tak ada sepertiga besarnya dibanding _ballroom _istana, Sai tetap merasa takjub. Pemuda kalem itu sangat suka dengan lukisan di langit-langitnya. Sebuah dongeng pendek tentang pertemuan Ariel the Little Mermaid dengan Pangeran Erick. Terlukis menjulur dari ujung utara sampai selatan. Mendominasi ruangan dengan nuansa kuning emas dan hijau lumut yang kelam. Sedikit guratan merah menyala yang memoles rambut Ariel membuat pandangan makin semarak. Sai tak yakin dia akan bisa terpejam bila semalaman harus menginap di sini. Matanya pasti tak akan berhenti memandang langit-langit. Sungguh, atap ruangan kosong yang biasa disebut Blooming Room itu pasti bisa membuatnya terjaga semalam suntuk, hanya untuk menatap keindahannya yang begitu memesona.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung..."

Sai membuka tutup sebuah lubang angin di salah satu sisi tembok. Jendela-jendela di ruangan ini tak bisa dibuka dengan bebas. Semua terbuat dari kaca patri. Rata-rata semua guratannya mengisahkan sebuah cerita manis, tidak sepenuhnya abstrak seperti Rose Window di Notre Dame. Sai paling suka mozaik pada jendela kedua dari kanan, ada kisah sepasang merpati kembar siam. Ada kedua sayap mereka yang bersatu. Tapi, tentu saja penyatuan itu bukan karena kesalahan genetis. Pada dasarnya setiap merpati lahir dari telur yang berbeda.

Kedua sayap merpati itu, menurut pengamatan Sai, menyatukan masing-masing sebelah sayapnya, dengan cara dijahit dengan benang yang terbuat dari jerami kasar. Mereka tak terpisahkan sampai akhirnya si merpati jantan dipanggil oleh seorang gadis kecil dan diminta menjadi peliharaannya. Sang merpati betina dicampakkan, jahitan jerami itu terpaksa dilepaskan. Namun, ikatan itu terlalu kuat. Sang gadis kecil sampai menangis saat berusaha melepaskannya. Akhirnya sayap itu dipotong dan sang merpati jantan berhasil dibawa pergi oleh si gadis kecil. Tak lama kemudian, kedua merpati itu mati. Yang satu mati di alam bebas, yang satu mati di sebuah sangkar emas.

"Sai..." panggil seseorang setelah menguak pintu. "Kau ada disini?"

Sai menoleh dan terkejut. Semerta-merta dia membungkukkan badannya 60 derajat sambil menyapa tuannya.

"Selamat siang, Putera Mahkota Naruto," ucap Sai sambil masih membungkuk. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan melangkah melewati tempat Sai berdiri. Tangan tan Naruto menyibak lembaran kain paisley keemasan yang meng-cover sebuah pintu. Nampaknya, pintu itu menyembunyikan sebuah ruangan rahasia yang penuh benda berharga.

"Kau bawa kunci?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada pelayan mudanya.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia," jawab Sai sambil meminta izin membukakkan pintu kedua itu bagi Naruto. Sang Putera Mahkota tak mengangguk dan hanya bergerak selangkah ke belakang, membiarkan Sai membukakkan pintu logam itu untuknya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, cahaya dari Blooming Room, ruang kosong yang megah itu, masuk ke dalam ruangan kedua yang lebih kecil ini. Dari ambang pintu, Naruto bisa melihat ratusan alat musik terhampar di sekelilingnya. Bagaikan samudera mimpi. Disinilah tempat para bidadari menciptakan harmoni. Mengagumkan.

"Sai, kau bisa main musik?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit, Yang Mulia," jawab Sai sopan.

"Ajari aku, _please_..."

"A-Apa, Yang Mulia...?" Sai keceplosan saking tak menyangkanya.

"Main musik." Naruto mengulangi permintaannya sambil menyambar salah satu gitar yang tersandar di tiang penyangga ruangan. "Bisa gitar 'kan?"

Sai menatap gitar itu dengan tatapan ingin. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali dia masuk ke ruangan ini dan membersihkan alat musik yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi, Sai belum pernah merasa pantas untuk memainkannya, karena pada nyatanya alat musik-alat musik ini adalah koleksi pribadi Raja dan Ratu. Dan seperti mimpi, hari ini Putera Mahkota Naruto menawarinya untuk bermain. Benar-benar kejutan untuk seorang pekerja rendah seperti dirinya.

* * *

Kalau ada salah satu dari orang di kerajaan ini yang dianggap mumpuni soal berkebun dan tanam-menanam, Selir Mikoto-lah orangnya. Istana kecil yang terletak di tenggara istana utama Raja, yang ditinggalinya dengan Pangeran Sasuke, memiliki sebuah kebun bunga yang indah dan hampir-hampir seperti mimpi. Kebun bunga ini bukan kebun bergaya Jepang, bukan kebun yang dihiasi banyak taburan batu-batu di jalan setapaknya. Bukan pula kebun dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang berarak seirama angin semilir, yang ada hanya bebungaan dengan segala wujudnya. Kalau memang Neverland itu ada, yang pasti tak akan seindah ini.

Kebun bunga istana kecil ini hampir serupa dengan Butchart Garden di Kanada. Cemara-cemara berkaki pendek yang dibentuk segitiga ke atas, menjulang diantara bebungaan batang rendah ribuan warna. Ada _bleeding heart_, bunga putih yang menurut saya lebih mirip busur panah daripada hati, sedang berkembang di sekitar bunga aster yang menyala kuning pucat. Mawar sudah tak terhitung lagi banyaknya, seperti taburan kertas warna-warni. Ada juga nasturtium yang kelopaknya gugur satu persatu.

Nampak kolam air tanah yang digali melingkar di sekeliling taman. Salah satu sisinya terpotong dan membuka sebuah jalan masuk ke Gloxinia Tower. Kalau pandai, orang bisa menemukan jalan masuk yang mudah ke Blooming Room dan ruang musik rahasia. Gloxinia Tower memang bisa dicapai dari segala arah. Dari istana utama, dan yang paling dekat dari istana Mikoto-Sasuke. Tempat itu memang jadi ruang favorit keluarga raja.

Sasuke berjalan dengan telanjang kaki di kebun itu. Tanahnya yang selalu basah menimbulkan sensasi sendiri di kulit telapak kaki sang pangeran. Sasuke sudah biasa dengan segala keajaiban ini. Maka dari itu, kemuraman hatinya tak jua terobati meski sejak tadi para kupu-kupu penghibur bermain harmonika di dekatnya. Hati Sasuke tersaput mendung tebal yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menimbulkan badai. Karena, setiap hari, di kala sendirian begini, dalam bayangannya selalu ada Putera Mahkota Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Kedua orang itu menari dan mengejeknya dalam bayangan. Naruto yang terus menerus memintanya menepati janji dan Hinata yang telah... TIDAK. Sasuke tidak tahu mana takdir yang harus diakui olehnya. Sejauh ini, dia merasa perahu batinnya oleng.

_

* * *

_

_As I watch you move..._

_Across the moonlit room..._

_There so much tenderness in your loving..._

Hati Sasuke kembali berdesir. Lagu keramat itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_Tommorow I must leave..._

_The dawn knows no reprieve..._

Sasuke menjadi tak yakin dia hanya terngiang. Suara itu terdengar begitu nyata dari bawah sini. Tapi sumpah Sasuke tak yakin kalau yang menyanyi itu adalah si cempreng Naruto.

Bait lagu itu mengalir seperti butiran mutiara. Bergulir dari kaca warna-warni Gloxinia Tower, menggetarkan tiang-tiang kapel St. Paul yang berada tepat di samping bangunan menjulang itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan suara itu membelah angkasa. Burung-burung menoleh dan kupu-kupu berhenti bermain harmonika.

Paling tidak, bagi Sasuke, lagu itu telah menimbulkan aura magis tersendiri. Lagu itu telah mengikat cinta terlarangnya dengan Naruto Namikaze. Sasuke bukannya tak tahu apa posisinya. Tapi, entah mengapa, hatinya selalu dibisiki roh jahat, yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Naruto bukan saudara satu ayah.

Terlepas dari hal itu, terlepas dari keraguan yang ada tentang 'siapa dirinya', Sasuke merasa beruntung, sejauh ini. Setidaknya, karena dia masih diperbolehkan mendengarkan lagu indah itu. Aksara yang diterjemahkan dalam bait lirik secara memesona, seperti rangkaian puisi yang tercipta dengan integritas yang tak bertepi. Dentingan gitar akustik yang mengiringi decahan suara itu amat serasi. Makin membuat Sasuke tak kuasa menahan diri untuk mencari sumbernya.

Bibir Naruto terkunci rapat saat melihat jari jemari pelayannya menari di jembatan senar enam pijakan. Mulai dari _string_ nomor satu yang mendentingkan suara seindah ketukan gelas kristal, sampai senar terakhir yang berdentum ketika tersentil oleh jari-jari Sai. Entah mengapa, Naruto mengalami kekaguman luar biasa. Padahal sejak kecil dia sudah terbiasa melihat pertunjukan musik klasik yang hebat-hebat, terutama ketika berkunjung ke Austria, The Land of Music, dimana serentetan komposer hebat, seperti Schubert, Mozart, Mahler, dan Webern berasal dari sana. Namun, mungkin karena kali ini dia mendengarkan tanpa terikat 'keformalan' dan 'peraturan', Naruto merasa benar-benar bisa menikmatinya.

_So raise your hands__ to heaven and pray..._

Naruto, jujur, merasa sedikit tersindir.

_That we'll be back together someday..._

Amin.

Sasuke sudah hapal berapa tangga yang harus didakinya jika ingin mencapai Blooming Room di Gloxinia Tower yang tinggi menjulang ini. Ada lebih dari dua ratus anak tangga. Sasuke sejak dulu menebak kalau bangunan yang kelihatannya kekar dan kokoh ini bukan dibangun dengan bebatuan alam yang asli. Sasuke selalu mengira kalau tembok yang menyusun Gloxinia Tower terbuat dari bahan sintesis yang penuh manipulasi. Ini terbukti dari suara yang timbul dari dalamnya. Setiap orang menyanyi, atau bermain musik, selalu terdengar sampai keluar. Padahal, kalau orang sedang mengadakan upacara seremonial –yang selalu dianggap tak penting oleh Naruto- di _gatehouse _timur, suara tak sampai terdedah keluar. Begitu pula kalau sedang ada misa di kapel. Tapi, kalau bangunan yang satu itu memang sedikit lain.

Semakin lama Sasuke berjalan, semakin suara itu jelas terdengar. Pintu Blooming Room yang terbuka lebar membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa terganggu oleh keajaiban kaca patri yang berkharisma, Sasuke terus melangkah menuju ruangan musik yang tak bernama. Kain dari Skotlandia yang telah tersingkap tadi membawa langkah Sasuke jauh lebih ke dalam. Suara itu makin nyata. Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tak mendengar lagu ini mengalun di kastil semenjak dia berpisah dengan Naruto dua tahun terakhir.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

_Tonight I need your sweet caress..._

_Hold me in the darkness..._

Mata biru yang begitu dikenal itu tak berkedip ketika mengamati permainan seorang pemuda tampan berbaju pelayan.

_Tonight you calm my restlessness..._

_You realive my sadness..._

'Dulu memang kita saling menguatkan. Tapi kini, bukannya ada kesembuhan. Luka itu justru semakin mendalam. Jurang itu makin melebar diantara kita, Dobe...'

Sasuke berdiri membelakangi tembok. Dia tak jadi masuk ke dalam ruang musik karena tak mau mengganggu aktivitas dua manusia yang ada di dalam sana. Mendengar dari sini saja cukup. Sasuke sudah lega sedikit karena Naruto masih mengingat lagu mereka.

_I can't believe this pain..._

_It's driving me insane..._

"Without your touch, life will be lonely..."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke ikut berdendang lirih. Matanya terpejam karena ada tetesan air tak dikenal yang bergerak turun dari ujungnya. Sekarang Sasuke sedang menggenggam hatinya erat-erat. Darah yang menetes dari hati itu telah lama mengering dan menimbulkan bekas yang mengerikan. Entah kapan luka itu akan hilang, Sasuke tak mau menghitung kemungkinan sampai itu terjadi.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sai mengakhiri permainannya. Naruto yang sejak tadi terkagum tak karuan menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan riuh saat dentingan yang terakhir dimatikan oleh sang pelayan. Sasuke yang melihat itu dalam persembunyiannya hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia berusaha menulis kenangan manis tentang cinta sejati yang tak tersampaikan dalam ruang batinnya sendiri. Cinta yang abadi selama tubuhnya masih bisa berjalan diantara waktu.

_**To be c**__**ontinued...**_

* * *

Akhirnya Sai hadir..! **XDD**

_**Mind to review...?**_


	3. Butir Ketiga

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slash SaiNaru slash SasuHina slash NaruHina**

**Rated : ****Pemerintah Konoha telah memutuskan kalau ratingnya diganti**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort ~ nggak menjamin konstan sampai akhir. Diusahakan nggak sampai angst ( jangan kira saya tobat ini, halah… )**

**Warning : AU****, OOC, yaoi tingkat parah, kekerabatan terserah author dong!**

* * *

_A__ku adalah seseorang yang selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan. Namun ketika harapan itu mati, aku adalah burung cacat yang terkunci dalam sangkar. Aku masih bernafas, tapi tak kunjung tahu untuk apa sebenarnya aku hidup. Dan waktu jua yang akan memilih. Tetap menyanderaku dalam keterasingan, atau mengirim bala bantuan untuk melepaskanku..._

**.**

**~KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE~**

~Butir Ketiga~

By Key Ichi Aroora

**.**

"Naruto, sadarlah dengan apa sebenarnya tugasmu!"

**CTARR...!**

Cambukan berlidah api itu terayun liar di depan sang Putra Mahkota. Membuat mata biru itu terpejam karena sudah tak mampu lagi menantang takdir untuk tetap bermain-main. Naruto sangat ketakutan. Sedetik lalu tangannya masih mengenggam pedang. Sekarang pedangnya jatuh ke bawah, terdampar di bumi dan tak akan pernah kembali ke dalam genggamannya. Naruto tak punya kekuatan untuk mengelak serangan. Hanya ada dua pilihan : Mati damai tanpa melawan atau hanya diam menunggu keajaiban.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu 'terlarang' 'kan? Kau tahu dinastimu membutuhkan seorang pewaris tahta. Kenapa kau tidak segera melakukannya, Naruto...? Apa kau mau kerajaan ini hancur hanya untuk mempertahankan keegoisanmu, lelaki ingusan yang secara tak tahu diri mencintai saudaranya sendiri...?!"

"Ayah..." Naruto sudah tak berani lagi menatap ayahnya. "A-Aku mencintai Sasuke..."

**CTARR...!**

"Kau terus mengatakan itu, berulang kali. Baiklah, aku tahu kau mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, kalau kau masih mau meneruskan leluconmu, bagaimana dengan nasib monarki ini, Anak Durhaka? Kau mau kerajaan yang sudah dibangun berabad-abad hancur begitu saja karena kelakuan kotormu...?!"

Emperor Minato mengayunkan cambuknya sekali lagi. Seketika lingkaran api terbentuk mengelilingi tubuh Naruto yang sedang berlutut di tengah-tengah. Hawa panas bertiup sebanding dengan oksigen yang terus memompa kekuatan bagi sang api.

"Ayah mau membunuhku?" Kata-kata itu keluar seiring dengan keputusasaan yang membuncah dari dalam hati Naruto. "Kalau ayah memang mau, terserah. Aku tak akan keberatan kalau ayah membunuhku sekarang. Daripada ayah menyesal sudah memiliki anak sepertiku, lebih baik aku mati..."

"Bangsat...! Bicara apa kamu...?!"

**CTARR...!**

Cambukan itu menggelegar lagi. Tak ada maaf bagi seorang pendosa, mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran Minato. Naruto tak mau lagi membuka mata. Biar mata itu menutup selamanya. Toh sebentar lagi dia juga akan mati. Tak ada gunanya melawan. Yang pernah Naruto dengar, surga itu indah. Cukup hal itu jadi pelipur takutnya.

"Aku menyesal memiliki anak sepertimu, Naruto..." geram Minato penuh kemurkaan. Jubahnya menari liar di udara. Bagaikan seekor ular, kemarahan berkobar di matanya, mengalahkan kobaran api yang sudah sejak tadi memenjarakan tubuh Naruto.

"Maaf..." Naruto berucap lirih. "Dan tolong sampaikan sembah sujudku pada Ibunda Ratu..."

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Semoga Tuhan memberikan maaf padamu."

**CTARR...!**

"Hentikaaaaaan...!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari gumpalan kabut, sang Pangeran memacu kuda ke arah Naruto secepat-cepatnya. Kuda hitam itu melompati api. Naruto menjerit, berteriak, melakukan apapun yang masih bisa dilakukannya.

"Teme, pergi!" Naruto terpekik, "kalau kamu disini kamu bisa mati! Pergi, Teme!"

"Dobe, maaf aku terlambat..! Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat. Aku- ahhhh...."

Cambuk api Minato terayun semakin panjang. Kuda Sasuke terkena cambukan itu dan mengamuk liar. Sasuke yang masih berjuang memacu kendali, terbanting ke samping sebelum sempat mencapai tangan Naruto.

"Teme.......!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke terkapar di tanah, api bergerak dan melalap sekujur tubuhnya. Mulanya kaki sang Pangeran terberangus, kemudian jilatan panas itu menjalari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke masih sempat berusaha menggapai Naruto, sedetik sebelum api itu menguliti lengannya. Jilatan merah itu hanya menyisakan bekas daging yang terkelupas, berwarna putih, seperti bibir pucat Naruto yang ketakutan melihatnya. Untuk beberapa saat, yang dirasakan Sasuke adalah rasa sakit seperti dirajam. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi api terlalu cepat menjalar.

Nyala yang membara terus membakar tubuh Sasuke, menimbulkan suara gemercik seperti letupan kembang api. Akhirnya kepala Sasuke mendapat giliran. Kulit wajah yang pucat itu tergerus, mengelupas dan hangus. Bibirnya tipis itu menghilang dan hidung bangir itu hanya tinggal jadi kenangan. Semua menghitam bagai arang, sampai akhirnya rontok seperti serbuk. Tercecer di tanah, bagai bakaran kertas putih yang tersulut di atas nyala lilin. Wajah tampan yang selalu dingin itu terbakar dalam keadaan mata yang masih terbuka. Mata yang sebenarnya masih ingin melihat cinta untuk yang terakhir kali, menjadi saksi berakhirnya cerita seorang Sasuke Namikaze.

Pangeran Sasuke tewas seketika.

"**Tidak....! TEME....! Tidaaaaaaak....!!!"**

Naruto terbangun dengan nafas terengah ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan wajah tak berekspresi.

* * *

"Kemarin aku bicara dengan Naruto," kata The Namikaze Emperor VI, Minato.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Kushina sambil menuangkan teh.

"Aku bertanya kapan dia siap menikah," jelas Minato.

"Lalu dia menjawab apa?"

"Seperti biasa. Tanpa kepastian."

Kushina tertawa dan mengulurkan teh itu pada suaminya dengan separuh tertunduk. Latar belakang _sunset_ indah di kastil Konoha membuat Kushina tampak memesona. Rambut merahnya yang digulung ke atas membuat leher Ratu yang jenjang nampak begitu menggairahkan. Kalung yang melingkari lehernya bermata topaz, tampak serasi dengan gaun tipisnya yang disulam dengan benang merah bersemu jingga. Matanya yang cemerlang, hampir mirip warna amethyst, menimbulkan perasaan bagi setiap orang yang memandangnya. Paling tidak membuat orang membatin, "_Apa sih yang bisa disembunyikan mata seindah ini_?"

"Kemarin aku dan Mikoto bicara dengan Sasuke…"

"Apa?" Minato masih belum berpaling dari wajah istrinya yang luar biasa meluluhkan.

"Dia bicara tentang sesuatu yang penting," Kushina berbelit. "Apa Yang Mulia mau dengar?"

"Ya."

"Marah tidak?"

"Duh… mana bisa aku marah sama orang secantik kamu."

Kushina menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Bukan saatnya menggombal."

"Aku tidak gombal. Uh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sayang."

"Yang Mulia…"

"Hehe… ya sudah bicaralah."

"Em..." Kushina membetulkan duduknya. "Apa Yang Mulia tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, putri Perdana Menteri Hyuuga?"

"Heh?! Jadi benar Pangeran Sasuke bukan gay?"

"Ngomong apa sih?!" Kushina melotot.

"Maaf, soalnya anak itu mencurigakan. Terus memangnya kenapa dengan Hinata?"

Kushina berdehem dan melanjutkan, "Kata Sasuke... anu... em... Hinata itu, dia sudah..."

* * *

Naruto duduk dan memeluk bantalnya seerat mungkin. Matanya memandang Sasuke, mengisyaratkan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara malu, takut, sedih, senang, dan tak mengerti. Naruto tak pernah melihat orang berani masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa seijinnya. Dia adalah seorang putera mahkota, dan dia menjunjung tinggi privasi. Tapi, kalau Sasuke yang masuk, jangankan mengusirnya, menegur saja bibirnya sudah kelu.

Sasuke masih bersikap datar, tanpa mau mengatakan apa tujuannya datang ke kamar Naruto. Jelas sekali dia menyimpan sesuatu, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, Sasuke seperti tak mampu lagi menyampaikan maksud hatinya. Entah kenapa, sekarang, yang ada di pikirannya cuma satu. Bahwa dia ingin selamanya memiliki pemuda di depannya ini!

Tanpa Naruto duga, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Memeluknya tanpa menyisakan jarak sebagai pembatas. Bibirnya menari liar di celah bibir Naruto. Memagutnya tanpa perasaan. Naruto kesulitan bernafas. Tapi dia tak kuasa berteriak. Seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya mengatakan kalau dia memang menginginkan hal ini. Jantung sang Putra Mahkota seperti dipacu oleh sebuah kekuatan tak berwujud. Purkinje di tubuh Naruto mengacaukan akal sehatnya. Refleks tubuhnya ganti memeluk Sasuke, membawa saudaranya itu pada ciuman yang lebih dalam. Jauh lebih dalam lagi...

* * *

**PRANG...!!**

Cangkir yang tadinya masih penuh itu sekarang telah berkeping-keping di lantai marmer. Minato dan Kushina berpandangan, menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Benarkah tadi ada iblis lewat dan sengaja menyenggol cangkir kristal itu? Atau ada malaikat yang kabur dari surga dan terburu-buru mencari tempat persembunyian, lalu sayapnya menggulingkan cangkir ini tanpa sengaja? Mengapa tiba-tiba cangkir ini jatuh ke lantai tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya?

"Kushina..." panggil Minato. "Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres..."

"Na-Naruto..." Wajah si pirang langsung terlintas di benak Kushina.

"Dimana dia, Kushina?"

"Sejak pulang dari pabrik anggur tadi, dia langsung masuk kamar. Mungkin tidur."

"Kita cek?" usul Minato.

"Ya..."

* * *

"Sasuke..." Naruto mendesah kecil sekali. "Ke-Kenapa?"

"Diam." Sasuke mengunci bibir Naruto. Menelusupkan jarinya ke rambut sang Putra Mahkota.

"Ta-Tapi... ini... keterlaluan..." Naruto protes, namun sejujurnya, dia merasa egonya sendiri sudah bermain. Dalam hati kecilnya, Naruto menyukai keintiman ini.

"Aku tak akan melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi..." Sasuke berbisik. "Aku ingin memberikan ciumanku padamu, sebelum aku memberikannya pada Hinata..."

Naruto merasa peluru menembus perutnya. Merasa begitu nyeri, sakit, perih dan terluka. Kenapa nama itu harus disebut saat suasana begitu menyenangkan begini?

Jurang itu menyempit seketika. Perahu –yang mungkin hanya berlayar sejenak- telah mengambil alih segalanya. Saat cinta itu bicara, semua kekuasaan monarki yang begitu mengikat, bungkam. Terdiam oleh kedua anak muda yang sedang menyeberang diantara takdir. Darah mendesir begitu cepat, namun tak secepat cinta yang mengombak dan bergelora. Hari ini biarkan sang cinta menjadi pemenang. Cinta ini sudah terlalu lama mengalah... Dia sudah lelah...

"Te-Teme..." ucap Naruto, "kenapa kau tadi berkata 'Hinata'...?"

"Kau cemburu, Dobe?"

"Tidak..." Naruto menyangkal kata hatinya sendiri. "Hanya saja... aneh..."

"Aku... minta... izin, Dobe..."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Hinata."

**CTAR****R...!!**

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke tanpa ampun. Cambuk api sekarang bukan lagi berada di tangan Minato, tapi di dalam mata biru Naruto yang mengoarkan aroma membara itu. Kemarahan Naruto hampir tak terbendung lagi. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke melakukan...

"Jadi, kau..." Naruto terisak. "Menciumku... untuk..." Mata itu tanpa sadar melirik obat nyamuk cair yang disembunyikan di bawah meja lampu. "Untuk..."

"Tidak, Dobe..." Sasuke merengkuh kembali Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, sang Putra Mahkota berteriak. Menangis, meronta. Melakukan apa yang masih bisa dilakukannya. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Sasuke memiliki hubungan dengan HYUUGA HINATA...!

"Dobe..." Sasuke gemetar. "Maaf..."

"Ke-Kenapa, Teme? KENAPA....???!!!!!!! JELASKAN PADAKU, BAKA...!!!!!"

"I-Itu karena…. Hinata sudah..."

Minato dan Kushina tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk. Mereka mendapati kedua putranya sedang bertengkar. Tapi sang Raja dan Ratu tak ambil pusing. Biasalah anak laki-laki kalau bertengkar. Terlebih Minato, begitu melihat Sasuke ada di sana, dia langsung memeluk putranya itu dan melupakan masalah 'cangkir pecah' dan 'keselamatan Naruto'.

"Sasuke...! Sasuke...! Kau hebat, Nak...!" Minato memeluk Sasuke dan tersenyum bangga.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget. "A-Ayah…"

"Sasuke...! Kau benar-benar hebat...! Ayah kira kau homo karena tidak pernah terlibat hubungan dengan gadis-gadis. Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang _gantleman_...!"

"Ke-Kenapa, Ayah?" Sasuke terengah karena Minato terlalu kuat memeluknya.

"Jadi Hinata sudah mengandung anakmu 'kan, Sasuke?"

**CTAR****R....!**

Lagi-lagi cambukan itu menggema, kali ini mencambuki leher Naruto Namikaze. Kepalanya seperti pecah mendadak saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Tulang belakangnya seperti tergerus, nyeri bukan main. Seolah ada ribuan pedang tak kasat mata yang menyayati seluruh daging dan uratnya, benar-benar menyakitkan.

**CTAR****R...!**

**CTARR...!**

**CTARR...!**

'Ya Tuhan...' Naruto membatin. 'Aku tidak percaya terhadap apa yang telah kudengarkan... Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi, bangunkan aku sekarang... Sungguh, aku tidak percaya ini...'

"Dobe..." panggil Sasuke getir. "Kau mendengarnya...? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Teme..." ucap Naruto tanpa suara. "Te... me..."

"Dobe..." Sasuke tertunduk lesu. "Maaf..."

Naruto membalikkan badan. Dia tak mau ibu dan ayahnya melihat butiran air yang beruraian dari mata birunya. Benda bening itu jatuh bebas hingga membasahi lantai. Mengguyurkan semua kenangan tentang cintanya dengan Sasuke, menghanyutkan harapan tentang masa depan yang ingin dipijaki berdua. Naruto merasa sendirian. Sasuke sudah beranjak, pergi jauh dari relung hatinya.

* * *

"Se-Selamat, Sasuke..." ucap Naruto perih. "A-Aku... ikut... bahagia..."

"Memang begitu harusnya seorang pangeran, Naruto!" kata Minato, "mewariskan banyak penerus untuk negara..!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, berusaha menyembunyikan kepiluan di matanya. Namun anggukan itu serasa menjajah hatinya sendiri, hati lemah yang selalu berusaha menahan tangis karena begitu mencintai Pangeran Sasuke.

"Ucapkan selamat pada saudaramu, Naruto..!" Minato mendekat dan menyuruh Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke. Tangan tan itu terangkat. Tangan lain yang lebih pucat menyambutnya dengan bergetar.

"Se-Selamat ya..." ucap Naruto. "Kau.. kau... lebih... hebat... dariku... Sasuke..."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia merasakan sentuhan tangan Naruto begitu dingin dan mati. Mungkin darahnya membeku saking kagetnya.

"Ayahanda, Ibunda, saya ingin bicara empat mata dengan Naruto..." ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Minato menarik tangan Kushina keluar kamar. "Sekalian ajari anak ini, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak mengangguk. Sesaat setelah Minato menutup pintu, Sasuke langsung mencengkeram lengan Dobe-nya.

"Dobe... kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa melupakan aku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. "Karena kau, Baka Teme, orang yang paling parah menyakiti hatiku...!"

Sasuke terperanjat dan berusaha menyentuh wajah Naruto. Tapi tangan itu langsung ditepiskan oleh sang Putra Mahkota. Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan berpaling muka. Seolah dia tak sudi lagi menerima sang Pangeran dekat-dekat padanya.

"Pergilah! Tinggalkan aku sendiri," kata Naruto dingin.

"Tidak. Kau bisa bunuh diri kalau kutinggalkan sendirian disini."

Naruto tersenyum sumbang, seperti mengejek. Kepalanya miring agar bisa melihat Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Matanya berkilat menantang, tapi dari kebengisan itu, Sasuke bisa melihat hati Naruto yang sedang tercabik parah.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau ini brengsek."

"Ya, aku tahu.." Sasuke terlalu merasa bersalah untuk menyangkal.

"Tapi aku tetap harus mengucapkan selamat. Kau menang dalam persaingan kita."

"Persaingan apa?" Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Persaingan tentang siapa yang paling cepat melupakan cinta kita," jawab Naruto sinis.

"Tidak," aku Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu."

Sasuke beringsut mendekat. Dia ingin memeluk Dobe-nya, sekali saja, untuk yang terakhir. Sasuke ingin meruntuhkan dinding ini. Dinding yang telah memisahkan dia dengan Naruto. Sasuke ingin merasakan cinta yang masih tersisa itu, cinta terindah yang tak akan pernah dirasakannya lagi bila sudah menikah dengan Hinata nantinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku," Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh lengannya. "Pergi kau."

"Dobe..." Akhirnya seorang Sasuke menangis juga. "Maafkan aku, Dobe..."

"Pergi kau...!" bentak Naruto. "Kau tahu tidak kalau kau itu pengkhianat...?!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke putus asa. "Biar kujelaskan dulu, sayang..."

Naruto merasakan kesakitan yang makin parah saat ucapan 'Sayang' itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

_Wahai__ cinta, adakah sebenarnya kau ini hanya omong kosong? Apa kau cuma sebuah fatamorgana biru yang muncul hanya saat matahari terik, dan menghilang saat bumi muram? Apakah kau ini benar-benar ada, cinta? Mana wujudmu? Tampakkan pada kami! Aku mau bukti! Kenapa cuma tipuan murahan yang terus dikirim pada kami...???!!_

"Dobe, aku mencintaimu...!"

"Kau ini memang berlidah ular...!" Naruto memaki. Namun, air matanya kembali mengucur deras. "Pergi kamu, Baka Teme...! Pergi...! Jangan menyentuhku...!"

"Dobe..."

"MENJAUH DARIKU...!"

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan kalau dia saja yang berlari keluar daripada tersentuh oleh Sasuke yang masih berusaha menenangkannya. Matanya menggulirkan air yang tak terbendung lagi. Bibirnya bergetar meneriakkan kata makian dan hujatan. Padahal, baru beberapa menit berlalu sejak Naruto menggulirkan desah nafas penuh cinta dari bibir itu. Tapi, sekarang semuanya telah terberangus. Tak ada lagi cinta kasih abadi seperti yang selalu dijanjikan perasaan. Semuanya mati seketika oleh racun bernama 'orang ketiga'. Racun itu membunuh hati Naruto dan membuat hati Sasuke terkoyak dan cacat. Lembar sejarah itu terbuang sia-sia. Bagi Naruto, lebih baik membenamkan kenangan itu di kuburan daripada terus menerus meghantuinya seperti kutukan tak terhapuskan.

Setelah membanting pintu kamar di belakangnya, Naruto berlari secepat mungkin meski tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sang Putra Mahkota menangis pilu karena sedang terdampar sendirian di sebuah pulau kosong. Penghuni terakhir selain dia di pulau itu, Sasuke Namikaze, sudah meninggalkannya dan menyeberang ke pulau yang lain. Ke hati Hyuuga Hinata.

_**To be c**__**ontinued...**_

* * *

Dasar Tuan Minato stress. Anak ngehamilin orang kok malah bangga....!** XP**

Minato : Namanya juga fanfic. Kalau setting-nya AU mana punya adat khusus kayak di Indonesia...? Hahahaha ***gaya tertawa seorang raja***

Gyah…! Panjang dah chapter ini….!!!!! Mengecewakan toh ratingnya saya ganti M…? Duh maaf, soalnya fic ini banyak 'saling jatuh menjatuhkan'-nya. Bukan contoh yang baik untuk adik-adik yang masih kecil. Apalagi ada inses juga, shonen-ai segala lagi ( parah dah ) **T.T** Tapi kalau yang ngartiin **M = Lemon**, jangan harap yah. Jujur, saya juga pengen nulis yang begituan. Tapi, hehe, selalu gagal ini. Kenapa ya??! **XDD**

Oh ya, kayaknya ada yang nanya lagunya chapter kemarin ya? Seingat Key sih, Key udah bilang itu lagunya siapa di disclaimer. Hayo buka lagi...? ***rajamed*** Yang nyanyi itu ya jelas pujaan hatinya Key, Mas Christian Bautista...! ***ditampar*** Judulnya Hands to Heaven. Lagunya sih bagus, tapi video klipnya mengecewakan karena modelnya bukan saya. ***dibacok rame-rame sama penggemarnya Mas Chris***

**Ya sudah. Terima kasih banyak.**

**RnR...????**


	4. Butir Keempat

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slash SaiNaru slash SasuHina**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen-ai, Gajeness, Khayal, Ngawur, Aneh, Nista, dsb**

**Chapter**** ini saya persembahkan untuk De*a-nii di jauh sana**

**

* * *

  
**

_Aku bukan aku. Setidaknya itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku capek bermain-main dengan waktu. Aku lelah menjadi objek pesakitan tunggal. Aku ingin menjadi sebuah kamuflase. Aku ingin kebohongan menjadi nyawaku. Agar aku bisa menyembunyikan diri dari kerumunan. Agar aku tak terlihat oleh mata hati seorang pemimpi. Agar aku tak nampak mati..._

**.**

**~KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE~**

~Butir Keempat~

By Key Ichi Aroora

**.**

Naruto berjalan begitu cepat. Tak ada lagi tolehan ke kanan kiri dan sapaan hangat yang biasa dilakukan oleh sang Putra Mahkota. Yang dia tahu sekarang hanya satu hal, hatinya sakit. Sungguh, ini benar-benar sakit. Hatinya seperti ditembus oleh sebatang besi panas. Ingin menjerit tapi tak kuat menahan perih, ingin berteriak tapi terlalu pahit.

Di belakangnya, ada Sasuke yang berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya.

'Memangnya kenapa seandainya ayah dan ibu tahu kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan saudaraku sendiri...?!' Naruto berlinangan air mata. 'Pernahkah mereka berpikir tentang cintaku yang selalu menderita karena harus berpisah dengan Sasuke...? Kalau tidak, mengapa aku yang harus dituntut untuk menjaga kelangsungan monarki...?!! Apa salahku...???!!!! Tega sekali, demi negara, aku harus mengorbankan diriku..! Akhirnya sekarang aku harus melepaskan cintaku untuk orang lain... Tuhan, kenapa harus aku yang menerima takdir ini..?!'

"Dobe...! Dobe...!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil sang Putra Mahkota, belahan jiwa yang dicintainya secara terlarang itu. Mengajaknya untuk kembali ke dalam istana dan membicarakan ini baik-baik.

"PERGI KAU, BAKA TEME...! Jangan ganggu aku...!"

"Dobe... ayolah. Kita bicarakan baik-baik, sayang..."

Tanpa sadar, kata 'sayang' yang terucap di mulut Sasuke itu terdengar oleh beberapa pelayan istana yang sedang melintas. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menyikut. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Sai. Tapi, pemuda ini hanya menggeleng pelan dan berjalan mendahului teman-temannya. Dia tak mau bergosip tentang siapapun. Apalagi, kalau topiknya Yang Mulia Naruto Namikaze, orang yang begitu dikaguminya.

"Laki-laki brengsek..." desis Naruto tajam dan perlahan. Dia tak mau berpaling ke belakang. Namun, kecepatannya kalah jauh dari Sasuke, yang kini telah mampu menyusulnya. Saudaranya itu mencengkeram lengannya, dan tanpa terduga, memeluknya diantara para pelayan yang masih asyik berkasak-kusuk ria.

"Sst... lihat itu..." pelayan Deidara menyikut temannya, Kakuzu. "Aku berani taruhan. Putra Mahkota dan Pangeran Sasuke ada hubungan...! Mau pasang berapa, Kakuzu?"

"Satu sen. Tidak kurang tidak lebih."

"Pelit kau..."

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang begitu indah saat merasakan Naruto ada di dekapannya, begitu lekat bersamanya. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang melihat, saat kekuatan cinta bicara, semua materi di dunia ini bisa dibungkam dengan mudahnya. Jangankan hanya pelayan, kalau ada seorang jenderal yang membawa senapan dan bersiap menembak mereka sekarang ini, mereka tak akan peduli. Yang penting adalah memberikan kesempatan pada cinta untuk mendapatkan bahagianya, meskipun untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Kau... jahat... Baka... Teme..." suara Naruto serak.

"Ya..." Sasuke mengelus kepala Dobe-nya. "Aku memang jahat..."

"Kenapa harus Hinata, Teme? Dia temanku... Aku tak percaya ini..."

Sasuke menarik nafas. "A-Aku... melakukannya untuk- ah... tidak, Dobe, lupakan saja..."

"Teme..." Naruto mengangkat mukanya. Matanya yang bengkak menimbulkan kegetiran sendiri di hati Sasuke. "Kapan kau akan percaya kalau aku mencintaimu...?"

"..."

"Teme..." desak Naruto pelan, "jawab..."

"Itu... tidak... boleh... 'kan?" suara Sasuke terputus-putus saking bingungnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Karena hubungan ini sedarah? Memangnya kenapa kalau sedarah, Baka...? Kau takut keturunan kita cacat...? Penyakitan...? Tidak normal...? Atau setelah kita menikah, salah satu dari kita akan lekas mati...? Kenapa, Teme... kenapa...?!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke memeluk kembali sang Putra Mahkota. "Kalau boleh memilih... aku tak mau takdir kita seperti ini..."

"Sasuke, JAWAB PERTANYAANKU TADI...!!! Kenapa, Baka...?! KENAPA...???!"

"Sst tenanglah..." desak Sasuke, "kau lupa ya..? Kalau kita menikah, tentu saja kita tak akan punya anak. Berarti keturunan Namikaze akan terhenti dan monarki ini runtuh, Dobe..."

"..." Sunyi.

"Karena itu..." Sasuke mengecup bibir mantan uke-nya itu. "Lebih baik kita berpisah... Negara ini masih membutuhkan para pewaris tahta, Dobe. Dan kaulah yang akan menurunkan mereka..."

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Tapi kalau dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai... Aku... aku... tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu..."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kalau boleh memilih, aku juga menginginkan itu, Dobe. Tapi ada kalanya seseorang harus saling melupakan dalam sebuah hubungan..."

"Dan... 'ada kalanya' itu terjadi pada kita, Teme... Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini..."

Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto dalam tangkupan tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga, Teme.." Naruto menangis. "Aku mencintaimu selamanya..."

* * *

Sasuke menelusuri jalan setapak yang terletak seporos dengan istana. Mantel hitam yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya lebih mirip seorang penyusup. Hujan belum juga berhenti, mungkin akan terus mengucur sampai tengah malam. Di sisi kanan kiri sang Pangeran banyak rumah besar. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini kawasan paling ekslusif di Konoha.

Sasuke memandang rumah berpagar besi yang dijaga oleh banyak lelaki berbadan besar. Dia berbelok arah dan entah bagaimana caranya sudah menyusup lewat pintu belakang. Di ambang sana ada Hinata Hyuuga, anak sang Perdana Menteri yang sudah berbulan-bulan ini setia melayani gairah sang Pangeran. Terang saja, sejak dulu, gadis polos itu sudah sangat mencintai Sasuke. Sang Pangeran sudah bisa membaca semua itu di mata lavender Hinata.

"Pangeran..." panggil Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke memberikan isyarat padanya untuk diam. Hinata mengangguk mengerti sambil menunggu Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Kemudian, dengan bantuan Hinata dan kecerdikannya sendiri, Sasuke telah berhasil masuk ke kamar sang gadis lewat sebuah jalan rahasia. Tanpa ada orang yang tahu, kamar inilah yang sudah berbulan-bulan menjadi kamar tidur Sasuke. Mulai jam sebelas malam, sampai jam tiga pagi.

* * *

Malam yang selarut ini, Sai masih terjaga. Seperti biasa, tugas malam, mengecek sekitaran istana. Meski statusnya sebagai seorang pelayan, Sai memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang pekerja yang fleksibel, bisa melakukan apa saja dan mau disuruh apa saja. Seperti malam ini, dia sedang berjalan-jalan di pekarangan sambil menyalakan senter. Mengecek apa-apa saja yang perlu dicek. Lagipula malam ini dia tak bisa tidur. Tidak ada salahnya.

Baru beberapa menit, Sai dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang duduk diam di bangku taman. Orang itu terpekur tepat di depan matanya. Sai pun menghampirinya.

"Yang Mulia Naru..." panggil Sai setengah tak yakin. "Kenapa malam-malam ada disini...?"

"Sai..." Naruto berpaling dan tersenyum. "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang..."

"Siapa, Yang Mulia...?"

"Pangeran Sasuke..."

"Tapi ini 'kan sudah malam. Kalau diam disini, Yang Mulia bisa masuk angin. Lagipula hujan masih turun sedikit-sedikit..." Sai mendongak ke langit. Hujan yang terbuncahkan mengirimkan hawa dingin yang membuatnya harus merapatkan jaket.

"Keberatan menemani aku?" pinta Naruto. "Temani aku ngobrol disini..."

"Boleh saja, Yang Mulia. Tapi... apa tidak lebih baik ngobrol di dalam saja...?"

"Sai..." Naruto manyun. "Sudah kubilang 'kan aku mau nunggu Sasuke..."

"Oh iya, Yang Mulia..." Sai beringsut duduk di dekat Naruto.

* * *

"Ayah sudah setuju aku menikahimu..." ucap Sasuke. "Ratu dan Ibuku juga..."

"Pangeran yakin?" Mata lavender Hinata membulat.

"Ya." Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan menyentuh perut Hinata. "Anakku butuh ayahnya."

Hinata menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. "Terima kasih, Pangeran..."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya memandang kosong ke seberang ruangan. Dia tahu ada hati lain di sana yang sedang hancur berantakan. Belahan jiwanya sedang menderita, Naruto menganggapnya pengkhianat. Padahal, asal Naruto tahu, bagi Sasuke, melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Hinata sama halnya dengan menggores-gores hatinya sendiri dengan bilah katana. Sangat sakit... Seperti halnya orang yang menikah karena dipaksa... melakukan keintiman dengan orang yang tidak dicintai, orang yang tak diinginkan, tak ada bedanya dengan mengumpankan diri untuk mengalami rajaman yang lebih parah lagi.

Dan... Sasuke tak mau kelak Naruto yang mengalami hal itu...

Suatu hari nanti, ketika Raja Minato makin tua dan sakit-sakitan, waktu untuk melahirkan seorang pewaris itu akan datang. Naruto harus menikah, mencari calon permaisuri. Raja akan memaksa Naruto untuk mencintai calonnya. Padahal, tanpa dikatakan pun, orang yang Naruto cintai adalah Sasuke. _The one and only. _Dan Sasuke yakin, _pasti_, sudah pasti, Naruto akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa keluar dari istana dan tidak usah menikah. Meski hal itu beresiko dapat menghancurkan monarki.

Sasuke harus mencegahnya, sebelum hal itu terjadi.

"Pangeran..." Hinata menyentuh calon suaminya. "Apa Putra Mahkota sudah tahu?"

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut. Jangan-jangan Hinata bisa membaca pikirannya. Gawat.

"Apa Putra Mahkota sudah tahu kalau kita akan menikah?"

"Hn, ya..."

"Benarkah?" Hinata muram. "Tapi, aku merasa... Putra Mahkota Naruto keberatan dengan hubungan kita."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya memandang Hinata.

"Hinata sering melihat Putra Mahkota Naruto memandang saat kita berduaan. Yah, entah ini firasat atau apa... tapi... aku menangkap sedikit... kecemburuannya..."

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin berteriak saking kagetnya. Dia tak menyangka, seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sebegitu polosnya, mampu mengamati Naruto –yang Sasuke tahu mati-matian menunjukkan kebohongan kalau mereka tak ada apa-apa- sampai sebegitu detailnya. Ini gawat. Hinata tak boleh tahu kalau dulunya mereka berdua sudah...

"Naruto iri..." Sasuke menyangkal sambil tetap menjaga ekspresi. "Putra mahkota dilangkahi olah putra dari selir. Itu konyol baginya..."

'_Aku bohong, Hinata sayang. Yang benar adalah putra m__ahkota menjalin hubungan asmara dengan putra dari selir!'_

"Ma-Masa sih?" Hinata ragu. "Tapi 'kan banyak gadis yang ingin dinikahi olehnya?"

"Menikah dengan orang seberisik Naruto? Cobaan maha berat..." kata Sasuke. Menyangkal bisikan hatinya yang mengatakan, _'Menikah dengan orang seberisik Naruto? Sungguh, aku selalu berdoa untuk itu...' _tapi tentu saja Sasuke tak akan mengatakannya.

"Ya... aku maklum..." Hinata mengangguk. "Seharusnya dia segera mencari istri."

'_Jangan membuatku marah, Hinata sayang._ _Please_,' batin Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melihat Putra Mahkota bahagia. Kerajaan ini juga membutuhkan seorang calon pewaris masa depan. Pengganti yang bisa diandalkan..."

'_Ya, Hinata. Pewaris yang bisa memimpin Konoha. Pewaris yang tidak akan pernah didapatkan Konoha kalau Naruto sampai menikah denganku.'_

"Aku harap calon empress Naruto adalah wanita yang baik."

'_Ya, emperor dan empress. Bukan emperor dengan emperor._' Sasuke makin muak.

"Aku harap anak kita nanti bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk anak Putra Mahkota, Pangeran..." kata Hinata.

'_Itu tidak akan terjadi, Hinata. Itu tidak akan terjadi.'_ Batin Sasuke makin terluka.

* * *

"Sai, seandainya kau jadi aku, kau akan jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Sasuke atau tidak...?" Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak terduga. Sai hampir tersentak tapi cepat berusaha menguasai diri.

"Mu-Mungkin iya..." Tidak tahu kenapa Sai merasa Naruto mengharapkan jawaban itu.

"Kenapa, Sai?" Benar saja, mata Naruto langsung berbinar.

"Karena beliau itu adalah sosok laki-laki mengagumkan, menurut saya..."

"Contohnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapapun juga tahu kalau Pangeran Sasuke itu tampan..." Sai berpikir sejenak. "Dan beliau juga memiliki jiwa seorang pemimpin..."

"Kau benar..." Naruto tersenyum. "Sangat sulit untuk tidak mencintainya..."

Sai tersenyum sedikit. Entah senyuman jijik, senang, atau pahit. Yang jelas senyum sang pelayan benar-benar sedikit. Ternyata yang tadi digunjingkan Deidara cs itu benar. Kalau Putra Mahkota yang hebat di depannya ini, jatuh cinta pada saudaranya sendiri.

"Menurutmu, apakah cintaku pada Sasuke bisa bersatu?"

"Hah?" Sai refleks menjawab kaget. Tapi dia langsung minta maaf pada tuannya.

"Tidak apa, Sai. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bersatu ya?" Sai nyengir. "Aduh... susah ya..."

Naruto cemberut. "Kok jawabnya gitu sih, Sai?"

"Ma-Maaf, Yang Mulia Naruto... ma-maksud saya..."

"Menyebalkan...!" dengus Naruto. "Segitu nggak berartinya ya cinta di mata manusia?"

"Eh...?"

"Nyebelin kamu, Sai...!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Hatinya sedih tapi ekspresinya begitu lucu. Di mata Sai, Yang Mulia Naruto yang sedang manyun begini tampak sangat... ehm... manis..

"Yang Mulia serius ya suka pada Pangeran Sasuke?" tanya Sai akhirnya.

"Ya iyalah, Sai..! Masa tigarius...?!"

"Hehehe..." Sai garuk-garuk kepala. "Ya sudah kalau begitu..."

'Apa kau sedang menungguku di taman, Dobe?' pikiran Sasuke melayang lagi ke istana. Ke arah Dobe-nya. Saat itu Hinata sedang bersandar di dada sang Pangeran.

'Naruto... aku sengaja mengingkari janji...' Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Wajah sang Dobe yang terekam jelas di memorinya makin menguat saja. 'Jangan menungguku terlalu lama, Naruto. Kalau memang sekarang kau berada di luar istana, segeralah masuk... Aku tak akan datang, Dobe...'

"Pangeran..." panggil Hinata. "Ada apa? Sepertinya Pangeran gelisah sekali..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke menggumam tanpa sadar.

"Siapa, Pangeran...?"

"Ah, tidak, Hinata. Ma-maksudku be-besok ulang tahun Naruto..."

"Ulang tahun?" Hinata mengernyit. "Tapi 'kan ulang tahun Putra Mahkota bulan Oktober, Pangeran...? Apa Pangeran lupa...?"

'Sasuke tolol...' sang Pangeran memaki dirinya sendiri.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menyelesaikan rentangan waktu yang panjang. Sudah lama Naruto menunggu Sasuke disini, sesuai janji yang tadi diberikan oleh sang Pangeran, untuk merayakan malam perpisahan. Tapi berkali-kali Naruto melirik sampingnya, disitu tetap tak ada Sasuke. Yang ada hanya si polos Sai yang terus tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sai..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sai. "Apa reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada?"

"Maaf, Yang Mulia?"

"Sai, kalau kehidupan selanjutnya benar-benar ada, aku ingin dilahirkan bukan sebagai saudara Sasuke... Akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku tak perlu mengenalnya sekalian..."

"Kenapa memangnya, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tak ingin mencintai dia."

"Ini sudah digariskan dari sana, Yang Mulia..." Sai menunjuk ke atas.

"Aku ingin menghapus garis itu..." Naruto mengacau.

"Entah mengapa saya selalu percaya kalau cinta yang tidak bisa bersatu itu adalah cinta yang direstui Tuhan..." Sai mengerling ke langit. Ke arah bintang yang tertutup awan hitam.

"Ma-Maksudnya, Sai?"

"Begini..." Sai memperjelas kata-katanya. "Kalau Yang Mulia Naruto mencintai seseorang, tapi terpaksa dipisahkan karena suatu hal, karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan, Yang Mulia kadang akan protes, 'Kenapa aku harus mencintai dia kalau begini jadinya...?' Iya 'kan?"

Naruto hanya menangguk.

"Nah..." Sai makin lancar bertutur. "Mungkinkah Tuhan menciptakan sesuatu tanpa ada artinya, Yang Mulia Naruto?"

"Tidak. Semua yang diciptakan-Nya selalu berharga, Sai."

"Maka dari itulah..." kata Sai, "cinta yang tidak disatukan di bumi akan disatukan di lain tempat. Di surga. Di tempat yang jauh lebih indah untuk ditinggali."

"Ka-Kalau mereka yang bersatu? Di surga jadi musuh ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tidak juga." Sai tertawa kecil. "Tergantung mereka bisa menjaga cinta itu atau tidak. Tapi, yang jelas, mana mungkin 'kan Tuhan menciptakan sesuatu tanpa ada artinya? Karena itu, kalau sekarang patah hati, jangan putus asa begitu, Yang Mulia. Akan ada waktunya Tuhan menyatukan cinta itu. Entah dimana. Di masa apa. Di tempat apa. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

_**To be continued..**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sebenarnya minggu ini adalah jadwal untuk saya ngupdete What do You Want, My Seme? episode terakhir. Tapi entah kenapa (mungkin belum rejeki atau memang nasib), flash yang saya isi file fict-nya nggak kebaca di kompie. Padahal udah ngebela2in pinjem flashnya Onii-chan. Duh sampai bingung beneran ini. Maaf ya buat pembaca WDYWMS. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi baru bisa update. Nasib... nasib... T.T

**MIND TO RIPIU....??????!!!!!**


	5. Butir Kelima

**Disclaimer :**

**Kalau ****Naruto**** milik saya pasti Sasuke sama Naruto udah pacaran sejak season 1 XP**

**Potongan lagu ****My Heart has a Mind of Its Own**** itu miliknya Mas Christian Bautista...!! Mas Christian Bautista..!! Mas Christian Bautista...!! Mas Chris *dibekep* XDD**

**Warning : Kalau di fic ini kampung bisa berubah jadi negara...!****!! *bacoked***

* * *

.

**~KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE~**

~Butir Kelima~

By Key Ichi Aroora

.

Beberapa orang asing tampak datang ke istana Konoha. Mereka masing-masing turun dari Limousine berwarna gelap. Dilihat dari perawakan mereka, orang-orang itu bukan orang Konoha. Pemimpin mereka adalah seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang. Dia memakai sebuah lencana berkilauan dengan lambang ular yang sebenarnya lebih mirip lambang iblis. Dilihat sekilas saja, orang bisa langsung tahu kalau mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

"Ada perlu apa?" cegah seorang penjaga yang merasa tidak diberi tahu kalau ada jadwal kunjungan hari ini.

"Kami ingin bertemu Emperor Minato," jawab seorang lelaki yang lebih muda. Mungkin anak si pemimpin atau orang kepercayaannya.

"Tuan-tuan ini apa sudah ada janji dengan Emperor sebelumnya?"

"Cerewet sekali," desis si pemimpin sambil memberikan isyarat pada para _bodyguard_-nya. Salah satu dari mereka, yang biasa dipanggil Sakon, langsung mengacungkan _revolver_.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau peluru ikut bicara, biarkan kami masuk dan bertemu Minato," kata si Pemimpin. Para penjaga tak mau tinggal diam dan tetap melarangnya masuk. Tapi, mereka yang maju tanpa persiapan langsung dilumpuhkan satu persatu. Menyisakan cecunguk-cecunguk pencundang yang hanya bisa menatap para tamu tak diundang itu dengan ngeri.

"Selamat siang, The Namikaze Emperor VI," sapa sang Pemimpin setelah berhadap-hadapan dengan Minato di ruang singgasana.

"Orang-orang Oto," ucap Minato. "Orochimaru, mau apa lagi kau datang kemari?"

"Seperti biasa. Menawarkan kerjasama bisnis."

"Bisnis omong kosong! Katakan saja kau ingin meminta kerjasama politik."

"Tepat sekali, Minato. Kau raja yang cerdas." Orang yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu tertawa. "Tapi, ada yang kurang. Aku tidak hanya meminta kerjasama politikmu. Tapi, aku juga menawarkan peleburan kerajaan kita. Kau tahu artinya? Konoha dan Oto, bersatu."

Minato masih saja bungkam sambil menatap Orochimaru dengan menahan amarah. Setelah Suna, sekarang ganti negaranya yang ingin dijadikan kambing congek Oto. Minato tak bisa terima.

"Asal kau tahu, Orochimaru," kata Minato, "sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menggabungkan negaraku dengan negaramu. Tak ada persamaan cara berpolitik kita. Pikiranmu begitu licik. Katakan saja kau sebenarnya hanya mengincar tambang emas kami. Aku tidak bodoh, Oro."

"Minato, jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak bilang kami mengincar pertambangan Konoha. Aku menawarkan sebuah _absolute power_ kalau memang kau setuju negara kita dilebur jadi satu."

"Iblis..." geram Minato. "Orang Konoha sudah terlalu trauma dengan kolonialisme yang dulu pernah dilakukan orang Oto, leluhurmu, terhadap negara kami. Jangan kira kami mau menjalin hubungan dengan negaramu lagi. Itu berarti kami mengumpankan diri pada musuh."

"Aku menawarkan kedudukan yang setara, bukan kolonialisme, Minato," jawab Orochimaru.

"Terserah apa katamu, Oro. Kami tidak mudah dipermainkan seperti orang-orang Suna. Kalian ini licik. Kalian merasa miskin karena melihat pertambangan Konoha melaju pesat. Tapi dulu, saat pertambangan kami belum ditemukan, kalian sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adab sebagai sebuah negara tetangga yang baik."

Orochimaru tertawa, entah apa maksud tawanya itu. Dia melirik sesekali pada orang-orangnya. Pemuda yang mengikutinya, si kuncir rambut perak, mengangguk kecil. Wajah tampannya yang seharusnya bisa membuat orang tertarik itu menyeringai, menunjukkan kebrilianan yang selama ini diagung-agungkan semua orang di negaranya. Kalau tidak salah tebak, dia ini pasti orang yang berotak setajam pisau.

"Emperor, salam hormat dari saya," kata si pemuda sambil membungkuk.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Minato masih waspada.

"Dia calon raja Oto masa depan, generasi tercerdas yang dimiliki negara kami. Sekarang dia bekerja untukku. Yah, belajar sedikit untuk jadi pemimpin negara," jelas Orochimaru, "bisa dibilang dialah putra mahkota kami sekarang."

"Emperor Minato, diluar yang telah dibicarakan tadi, kami sebenarnya datang kemari karena ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan Pangeran Sasuke besok lusa..." kata si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kabuto. "Sejujurnya kami agak terkejut kenapa keluarga kerajaan kami tidak dikirimi undangan. Tapi sebagai tetangga yang baik, kami berusaha datang kemari paling awal agar jadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat."

"Saya kira beritanya tidak menyebar sesanter itu," kata Minato.

"Mana mungkin begitu? Konoha adalah negara yang besar. Begitu pula dengan keluarga kerajaannya. Ada berita sedikit, pasti sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan dunia."

Minato tersenyum sinis dan memandang rendah pada si pemuda. "Terima kasih. Tapi, kurasa kami tidak perlu mendapatkan pujian dari seorang penjilat."

* * *

**Ballroom istana, pukul 13.54**

"_Lee, tolong angkat meja bulat itu ke dekat tangga!"_

"_Deidara, ayo kerja! Jangan berduaan melulu sama Sasori!"_

"_Apa benar buket-buket ini dari toko yang biasanya? Kok bunganya plastik semua sih?!"_

"_Susun gelas-gelasnya jadi segitiga! Oh ya, mana sampanye yang aku pesan kemarin?"_

"_Tenten, taplak meja ini tolong diganti putih semua ya..?!"_

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat Putra Mahkota Naruto mondar-mandir kesana kemari bersama para pelayan istana. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Naruto sampai dia menawarkan diri untuk mengurus pernikahan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto sedang senang, atau memang ada seseorang yang telah mencuci otaknya.

"Shino mana?" Naruto menyusun piring dan cangkir ke atas meja, "suruh dia bantuin aku!"

Hinata beranjak dan mendekati Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan mungil sang Putri mengambil piring dan meletakannya ke atas meja seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aih...!" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Hinata. "Ngapain sih kamu ini? Pergi-pergi...!"

"Saya 'kan juga ingin membantu Pangeran Naruto," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah ya!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "calon pengantin itu tidak boleh repot tau!"

"Cuma sedikit kok," kata Hinata, "lagipula kasihan Pangeran Naruto kerja terus sejak tadi."

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahunya, membuat Hinata tersenyum manis. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pekerjaan Naruto. Mereka bekerja dalam diam. Pikiran mereka melayang kemana-mana.

"Aduh...!" tanpa sengaja lengan Hinata yang sedang memegang tumpukan piring menyenggol lengan Naruto. Piring-piring kristal itu pecah berantakan ke lantai.

"Yah pecah!" Naruto terpekik, "maafkan aku, ya Hinata!" Naruto kemudian berlari mengambil sapu. Membiarkan Hinata sendirian disana.

Hinata langsung berjongkok ke lantai dan memunguti pecahan piringnya. Tapi tanpa sengaja, salah satu ujung lempengan kristal yang tajam itu mengenai jari telunjuk Hinata. Sang Putri merintih saat ada darah keluar dari sayatan kecil itu.

"Hei, Hinata!" Naruto berlari ke arah Hinata. "Siapa yang suruh kau memunguti pecahan itu?! Tanganmu terluka 'kan jadinya?!"

Naruto melepas ikat kepala dari kain biru yang memang sering dipakainya kalau sedang bekerja. Dia menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Balut jarimu dengan kain ini!" suruh Naruto.

"Pangeran Naruto.." Hinata menolak, "tidak usah. Nanti kainnya kotor."

"Sudah pakai sajalah dulu..." Naruto mendesak. "Nanti kucarikan kotak P3K untuk merawat lukamu. Tapi yang penting darahnya berhenti dulu."

Hinata terdiam dan memandangi lukanya. Naruto yang gemas langsung mengambil kain biru itu dan membalutkannya ke jari Hinata. Sang Putra Mahkota bekerja cepat, sekejap saja darah Hinata sudah berhenti mengucur, terikat di balik kain.

"Nah sudah," Naruto berdecah puas, "bisa juga aku...!"

"Te-Terima kasih, Pangeran Naruto..." Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Sama-sama, Hinata," jawab Naruto manis.

Naruto kemudian memanggil Deidara untuk membersihkan pecahan kristal itu. Dia mendudukkan Hinata di kursi dan meninggalkannya untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Saat melawati tangga, Naruto berpapasan dengan Pangeran Sasuke. Tapi mereka tidak saling bersapa. Sasuke terus berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto tetap naik ke lantai atas. Tidak ada basa-basi ataupun lirikan. Semuanya sudah dikubur dalam-dalam di jantung hati mereka. Untuk sementara, bersikaplah sekuat mungkin. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Naruto ataupun Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia Naruto cari apa?" tanya Sai ketika menemukan Naruto sedang mengubek-ubek isi kotak P3K yang tergantung di tembok.

"Plester," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Plester tempatnya bukan disitu, Yang Mulia," Sai mendekati Naruto dan membuka lemari yang berada tepat di samping kotak P3K, "adanya di dalam sini."

Sai menyerahkan plester itu kepada Naruto tapi ditolak. Naruto meminta Sai sajalah yang memberikan plester itu pada Hinata. Naruto berkata kalau disana ada Sasuke dan untuk sementara dia ingin menjauh dulu dari pemuda itu.

"Yang Mulia Naruto ini ada-ada saja," Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kok jadi musuhan sama Pangeran Sasuke begini sih?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara," Naruto mendorong Sai, "lekas pergi!"

* * *

Sasuke berjongkok di depan calon istrinya sambil memegangi jari Hinata. Dipijat-pijatnya pelan jemari yang terluka itu agar tidak terlalu sakit. Nampaknya Sasuke mengenali kain berwarna biru yang terbalut di jari itu. Kain ikat kepala itu milik Naruto, setidaknya karena memang Sasuke sendirilah yang membelikannya.

"Kenapa ikat kepala ini ada padamu?" tanya Sasuke, "ini bukan milikmu 'kan?"

"Bukan, Pangeran," jawab Hinata, "Pangeran Naruto meminjamkan ini padaku."

"Ini mahal," Sasuke sedikit tersinggung, "masa' digunakan untuk membalut luka begini sih?"

Hinata hanya mengendikkan bahu dan Sasuke juga tak meneruskan pertanyaannya. Saat itulah Sai datang sambil membawakan plester untuk Hinata. Sasuke mengernyit tidak senang karena pelayan tampan, yang selama ini lumayan dicemburuinya karena sering dekat dengan Naruto itu, juga berusaha mendekati istrinya.

"Tuan Putri," Sai menunduk takzim dan menyerahkan plester itu pada Hinata, "Saya diutus Yang Mulia Naruto untuk memberikan plester ini pada Tuan Putri."

"Hn, memberikan plester saja seperti serah terima dokumen negara," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Pangeran Sasuke..." Sai menggumam, sepertinya dia kaget.

"Pangeran Sasuke hanya bercanda," kata Hinata menenangkan, "terima kasih, ya. Sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada tuanmu."

Sai mengangguk dan Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi. Meskipun sedikit menyimpan rasa tak enak hati karena dinginnya sikap Pangeran Sasuke padanya, si pelayan lugu tersebut hanya menurut dan berlalu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai kau terluka begini?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Bukan salah Pangeran Naruto kok," jawab Hinata, "Saya sendiri yang tidak hati-hati."

"Aku tidak suka dia merusak pernikahan kita dengan sikap kekanakannya itu. Apalagi ditambah pelayannya yang tidak tahu diri itu, makin mual saja aku dibuatnya..."

"Pangeran Sasuke," Hinata menggeleng tegas, "Pangeran Naruto sudah bekerja keras untuk mengurusi pernikahan kita, Pangeran..."

"Itu mau dia sendiri," jawab Sasuke, "padahal kita bisa menyewa _wedding organizer_ yang lebih berpengalaman untuk mengurusi ini."

Hinata menggeleng heran. "Pangeran ini bukannya berterimakasih kok malah menyalahkan. Kasihan 'kan Pangeran Naruto sudah capek-capek bekerja untuk menyenangkan kita..."

"Aneh si Do- ehm Naruto itu. Tidak biasanya dia rajin begini..." gumam Sasuke.

"Semua orang bisa berubah, Pangeran," kata Hinata bijak.

"Tidak. Ini bukan Naruto yang biasanya," kata Sasuke datar, "pasti ini karena dia terobsesi dengan pelayan tidak tahu diri itu."

* * *

Malam telah larut. Bulan pun telah meraja penuh di singgasana langit. Binatang-binatang malam telah keluar dari sarangnya, berjalan searah dengan angin. Melupakan manusia-manusia yang terlelap untuk kembali menyambung hidup, mengais mangsanya. Namun di keheningan itu, masih ada pula beberapa sosok manusia yang terjaga. Mereka mengadakan pertemuan rahasia, jauh, tujuh ratus mil dari istana Konoha.

"Saat pernikahan itu dilaksanakan, datanglah ke kastil Konoha, temui Putra Mahkota Naruto Namikaze," kata seorang dari mereka yang memakai jubah hitam tebal. Saat dia mendongak, pupil matanya yang melingkar-lingkar itu berkilat walau hanya sedikit cahaya yang memantul.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya, Pein?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berkacamata. Jubahnya lebih terbuka daripada orang yang tadi dipanggil Pein.

"Tentu saja, Karin," jawab Pein.

"Memangnya kau mau aku membunuhnya dengan cara apa?"

"Terserah," jawab Pein, "yang penting mati."

"Apa yang akan diberikan oleh Yang Mulia Orochimaru kalau aku berhasil menyingkirkan Putra Mahkota Naruto?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Sebuah pulau di Utara Oto. Itu 'kan yang kau mau?"

"Bagus," decah Karin dengan seringaian puas. "Kapan aku harus mulai bergerak?"

"Lusa jam sebelas pagi. Aku telah mendapatkan sebuah undangan untukmu," kata Pein, "Kisame, berikan undangan itu padanya."

Laki-laki berikutnya yang sejak tadi tidak berbicara itu menyerahkan sebuah undangan tebal pada Karin. Setelah membaca sekilas, perempuan itu menghilang di kegelapan. Meninggalkan dua laki-laki itu di tempatnya.

"Raja Orochimaru akan bangga pada kita," kata Kisame menguak keheningan itu, "lihat ini."

Kisame menunjukkan sebotol cairan pekat dari dalam jubahnya, memberikannya pada Pein yang memandang botol itu dengan takjub.

"Sempurna. Tidak berbau sama sekali," ucap Pein saat menciumkan ujung botol yang sudah terbuka itu ke hidungnya.

"Ini cairan obat paling mematikan yang pernah dibuat oleh Tsunade," kata Kisame bangga.

"Kau bisa juga melewati perempuan galak itu," kata Pein datar.

"Percaya atau tidak, dia menyerangku saat aku meminta cairan ini," tutur Kisame, "katanya obat ini hanya digunakan dalam injeksi letal alias suntik mati. Dia tahu aku akan menyalahgunakan benda ini."

"Dokter itu berani sekali menyerang makhluk mengerikan sepertimu, Kisame."

"Seperti itulah dia. Makanya aku tak menyesal sama sekali saat menembaknya."

"Setelah Karin menyingkirkan Naruto, giliran kita yang harus bertindak menyingkirkan ayahnya..." kata Pein.

"Tak bisa kubayangkan betapa senangnya Raja Orochimaru kalau melihat Emperor sombong itu tergolek di peti mati. Kita bisa naik jabatan, Pein!"

Pein hanya tertawa dan mengajak Kisame untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Urusan mereka sudah selesai, tinggal menjalankan misi yang sesungguhnya. Raja Orochimaru akan bangga pada mereka. Sebentar lagi kerajaan Konoha akan hancur di tangan mereka. Kejayaan Oto hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

* * *

Malam itu, Naruto masih terjaga. Semalaman ini dia tak bisa tidur. Sedikit-sedikit, kalau hampir terlelap, pasti ada saja gangguan yang mengusik tidurnya. Daripada stress di dalam kamar, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengirim sms pada Sai dan menyuruh pelayan itu keluar untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan di taman istana.

'Siapa itu?' batin Naruto saat baru menutup pintu kamarnya. Di koridor berdiri seorang laki-laki. Setelah memperhatikan lebih teliti, Naruto mengenalnya sebagai Pangeran Sasuke.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan. Sambil pura-pura tidak peduli tentunya.

"Mau kemana?" sapa Sasuke begitu Naruto melintas di depannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan sapaan itu.

"Mau mencari Sai ya?" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan, 'Bukan urusanmu!'. Tapi dia tak mau menambah masalah diantara mereka.

_  
_'Tidak ada yang harus kudengar lagi darimu, Sasuke. Hatimu bukan urusanku dan hatiku sudah bukan urusanmu. Meski aku sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan ini, tapi aku akan sebisa mungkin melupakanmu…'

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan gejolak batinnya, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Pelukan itu begitu dikenalnya, pelukan yang sangat dirindukan olehnya.

_People try and tell me that it's crazy…_

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto merasakan getaran hebat pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Meskipun dia merasakan tubuh kecil itu menegang.

"Tolong…" bisik Sasuke, "tolong jangan lepaskan…"

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu, Dobe? Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Bahwa hanya kaulah yang aku inginkan… Semuanya berpihak pada ketetapan yang sudah berlaku turun-temurun, bahwa hubungan seperti ini terlarang. Padahal cinta itu tak pernah bisa memilih…"

__

The world can't see...

"Tak ada yang mengerti hati kita..."

_Still they can't understand…  
Why can't they understand?_

"Katakan…" Sasuke, untuk sekian lamanya, akhirnya bisa meneteskan air mata, "katakan kalau kau tak akan pernah memaafkanku… Katakan kalau kau masih menunggu untuk balas dendam padaku suatu saat nanti, Dobe… Katakan…"

Sebutir air turun dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Namun bibirnya tak mau berucap apa-apa.

_My heart has a mind of its own…  
Right or wrong it's gonna do…_

_Only what it feel is true…_

"Pergilah..." akhirnya Naruto bersuara, "ini tidak boleh."

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke, "adat negara ini tidak peduli padaku. Untuk apa aku juga harus peduli padanya...?"

'Seandainya kau mengucapkan ini sebulan yang lalu..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Sebelum kau terlanjur memutuskan untuk menikahi Hinata, pasti aku akan menerimamu lagi dengan senang hati di sampingku...'

_Maybe we will always be together…  
Maybe this'll last a thousand years…_

"Teme…" Naruto berbalik badan. "Aku cinta kamu…"

_Ain't nobody knows, and even if they did…  
It wouldn't matter now…  
I'd love you anyhow…_

"Dulu kau sering minta izin untuk meminjam pundakku sebagai tempatmu menangis..." kata Sasuke, "kalau sekarang kau mau meminjamnya lagi, aku tak 'kan keberatan..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum pilu. Dia ingin sekali merasakan lagi kehangatan itu. Namun matanya terlalu cepat menangkap sosok Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul, dia berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," Naruto menghapus air matanya. "Kau juga, pergilah tidur..."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Matanya masih memandang Naruto bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba si Dobe memutuskan untuk pergi dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka yang sebenarnya belum selesai ini?

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan," Naruto seakan tahu keheranan Sasuke, "kita sudah sama-sama tahu apa yang kita inginkan. Aku menginginkanmu dan kau menginginkan aku. Itu sudah cukup membuat hatiku tenang. Kita tidak perlu saling menunggu. Tidak semua cinta harus bersatu di dunia ini, Teme."

"Ma-Maksudmu kita harus mati dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa lirih, "Mungkin iya."

"Jangan pergi dulu..." pinta Sasuke, "kau disini saja bersamaku malam ini..."

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi. Kau juga harus segera pergi tidur. Jangan begadang semalam suntuk begini. Kau bisa sakit. Padahal sebentar lagi kau akan menikah..."

"Lupakan itu," kata Sasuke. "Aku menyesal telah mengambil keputusan secara tergesa-gesa."

Naruto tersenyum lagi, kali ini adalah senyuman yang benar-benar sekilas. "Jangan disesali. Ini sudah takdir kita, Teme. Kita tidak perlu terlalu memaksa..."

"Tapi aku tahu apa yang aku mau, Dobe...."

_My heart knows what I'm needing…  
My heart knows what I'm feeling…  
It knows me better than I know myself…  
My heart knows what I'm missin'…_

Naruto menghentikan semua keluhan Sasuke dengan sebuah kecupan indah di kening sang Pangeran. "Sudah malam. Selamat tidur, Teme. Mimpi yang indah ya..."

Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Sang Putra Mahkota menghampiri Sai yang telah menunggu sejak tadi di ujung lorong. Mata pelayan itu tampak berbinar saat Naruto menghampirinya. Dia tak kuasa menolak saat Naruto menggandeng tangannya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku di koridor.

_**To be continued.**__**..**_

* * *

"**Sasuke****, sabar, ya Sayang, aku akan menolongmu selagi aku masih bisa..." *peluk2 Sasuke yang sedang nangis darah***

**Komentar**** : Disakiti sendiri, ditolong sendiri. Dasar author nggak punya komitmen!**

**Hiyaaa...! Chappie ini beneran sepanjang jalan kenangan yah... T.T**

**Tapi, semoga sepanjang jalan kenangan itu kita selalu bergandeng tangan kayak Naruto dan Sai...! *ganti author yang nangis darah***

***mulai nggak nyambung***

**RnR...?**


	6. Butir Keenam

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M dan selamanya M**

_Disaat aku patah begini, masalah itu datang kembali. Sebenarnya aku sudah siap kalau memang harus melihatmu bersanding dengannya. Tapi kalau harus dijauhkan darimu begini, rasanya aku ingin mati..._

* * *

**.**

**~KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE~**

~Butir Keenam~

By Key Ichi Aroora

**.****  
**

**Naruto's POV**

"Naruto, jangan menolak dulu. Ayolah lihat kemari. Kurang apa coba Putri Sakura ini?"

Aku sampai menutup telinga saking kesalnya mendengar bujukan ayah. Sejak tadi, kuhitung semenjak acara resepsi ini dimulai, ayah sudah mengenalkan aku dengan gadis-gadis undangan sekitar dua puluh kali. Ada putri raja, bangsawan, sampai gadis yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Dan jawabanku tetap sama, aku menolak.

"Putra Mahkota Naruto," sapa Putri Sakura.

"Hn..." Entah kenapa virus gagu Pangeran Sasuke menular padaku.

"Boleh saya duduk disini?" tanyanya sok manis.

"Ada tulisannya 'Dilarang Duduk Disini'?" sahutku ketus, "duduk ya duduk saja."

Gadis berambut pink itu menarik kursi di sampingku dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia sedikit anggun juga. Eits... sedikit. Hanya sedikit! Tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku sudah tidak punya semangat sejak pagi. Tak ada yang mampu mengalihkan perhatianku dari 'mereka'. Iya, mereka berdua. Titik terpenting dalam acara hari ini.

"Pangeran tidak berdansa?" tanya Putri Sakura yang setahuku berasal dari Ame itu.

"Malas..." dengusku.

Aku menumpukan daguku di lengan yang kulipat di atas meja. Aku sedikit diam hari ini untuk menutupi kesedihanku yang mungkin akan menjadi derita tanpa ujung ini. Hari itu, aku merasa diriku bagai boneka kayu yang digerakkan atas tuntutan peran. Tapi bukan peran utama. Aku seperti diposisikan sebagai pemain sampingan yang tidak punya andil dalam drama penuh kebohongan ini. Ada atau tidak aku disini, pasti tak ada yang peduli. Itu karena semua mata hanya memandang pada mereka. Pada sepasang pengantin itu.

_Sasuke Namikaze dan Hinata Hyuuga._

Sejak tadi pagi rasanya aku tak enak badan. Ulu hatiku rasanya tertusuk-tusuk, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang menusuk. Otot pipiku rasanya begitu sulit kuajak tersenyum. Begitu pula ototku, kelenjarku, tulangku, jantungku, semua seakan ingin berhenti bertugas hari ini. Mungkin inilah yang disebut firasat. Kalau hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Tapi sepertinya aku belum siap mati. Apa firasat ini tidak terlalu cepat?

Pandanganku beralih bergantian. Mula-mula pada Sasuke, lalu pada Hinata. Ke Sasuke lagi, ke Hinata lagi. Sasuke lagi, Hinata lagi. Duh! Rasanya aku seperti diteror kalau dekat dengan orang-orang ini. Menyebalkan sekali ya?

"Hei, Putri Sakura jangan dianggurkan begitu, ajaklah dia berdansa..."

Buset! Ternyata Ayah-yang-ingin-sekali-mencarikan-jodoh-untukku itu belum pergi juga dari belakangku. Sampai tidak sadar aku. Gara-gara Sasuke sih!

"Ayo, Naruto, ajaklah Putri Sakura berdansa..." bujuk Ayahku sekali lagi.

Aku yang muak dan kesal langsung berdiri, kupandang ayahku dan Putri dari Ame yang 'cantik' itu.

"Kalau Ayah masih saja menyodoriku dengan gadis-gadis semacam ini, aku akan mengacaukan pernikahan ini." Kataku memberi ultimatum.

Di benakku pun sebenarnya aku merasakan ini ancaman konyol. Memang sudah naluri alamiah kalau aku ingin mengacaukan pernikahan ini. Ada atau tidak gadis-gadis itu, yang jelas memang sudah inginku menghancurkannya. Biar Sasuke tahu rasa! Nah, kenapa aku jadi dendam pada Sasuke begini?! Tidak boleh, tidak boleh, tidak boleh! Sasuke adalah saudaraku! Aku adalah saudaranya yang paling baik, yang menyayanginya, yang melindunginya, yang menyenangkan hatinya dan yang mencintainya.

'Hah? Bilang apa aku barusan?' batinku kesal sendiri. 'Cinta, cinta. Apaan sih cinta itu?! Muak!!! Muak!!! Muak!!!.'

Disaat ayah mengajukan protes-tidak-berguna padaku, seorang wanita cantik berambut biru datang dan membungkuk padaku. Kalau sudah begini, tentu saja aku balas membungkuk. Awalnya aku kira gadis ini 'peluru' lain yang sengaja dilempar ayah untukku. Tapi ternyata tidak. 'Peluru' milik ayah hanya tinggal Sakura, satu-satunya yang tersisa.

"Selamat siang, Putra Mahkota Naruto Namikaze..." dentingan indah itu teralun lirih di depanku. Dari suaranya, gadis itu tulus. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang disodorkan ayah. Aku melihat kesempatan emas ini untuk mengusir ayah dan Putri Sakura. Aku tahu dengan begini, niatan ayah untuk mengenalkan aku dengan selusin gadis-gadis lain akan terhenti.

"Ini pacarku, Yah. Kenalkan..." kataku sambil mengerling pada gadis itu.

"Hah?" aku bisa melihat gadis itu terkejut namun dia bisa segera menangkap isyaratku.

"Ini pacarku. Putri dari Suna. Dia sepupu Pangeran Gaara. Ayah tahu sendiri 'kan, temanku yang punya arena _go kart _itu lho?" kataku yakin dan percaya diri. Aku tidak tahu se-blushing apa putri rambut biru itu di sampingku sekarang.

"Oh yang punya tatto itu?" Minato mengingat-ingat.

"Betul!" kataku merasa menang. "Nah, pacarku ya sepupunya ini."

"Oh kalau begitu saya tidak mau mengganggu..." Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara. Diiringi tepukan riuh di hatiku, gadis rambut pink yang kecewa itu mohon diri diikuti kepergian ayahku.

* * *

"Bersulang," kataku sambil mengangkat sebuah _bordeaux glass_ yang telah kuisi dengan _red wine_, "untuk permintaan maafku yang telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarmu."

Gadis berambut biru itu tertawa kecil saat mendengar kata-kataku. Tapi tak ayal juga dia menjawab, "untuk permintaan maaf yang diterima."

Bersamaan kami meneguk anggur merah itu sampai tandas tak bersisa. Cairan itu menyusuri kerongkonganku seperti memiliki ritme. Pelan dan begitu teratur. Untuk sesaat aku menikmatinya sebagai sensasi tersendiri. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku 'minum' lebih dari seteguk. Aku sebenarnya kurang tawar dengan yang namanya alkohol. Tapi kalau sekali-sekali saja tidak apa-apa bukan? Masa' aku masih harus tetap minum susu sementara hari ini adalah hari 'spesial' yang pantas dikenangkan? Tidak lucu.

"Maaf ya tadi aku mengaku-ngaku. Soalnya aku sebal sih pada ayahku. Bisa-bisanya dia mengenalkanku pada gadis-gadis yang membosankan itu. Padahal aku tidak suka..." kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya tahu Pangeran sedang suntuk. Makanya saya tadi mendekat, siapa tahu bisa menemani Pangeran..."

Aku tersenyum beberapa kali saat mendengar gadis ini mengoceh. Dia anggun tapi suaranya sangat renyah bagiku. Namanya Konan. Anak seorang bangsawan di Konoha. Ini pertemuan pertama kami. Memang sedikit aneh sih, karena meski tinggal satu negara aku belum pernah bertemu dia. Tapi tak apa-apa, sedikit hiburan bagi hatiku yang suntuk.

Hari ini memang bertabur mawar dan penuh kebahagiaan. Tapi itu bagi Sasuke, si Pangeran tampan yang sedang berdansa dengan pengantinnya itu. Baginya hari ini adalah hari dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman surga, tapi bagiku hari ini saatnya dilangsungkan upacara pemakaman dengan taburan bunga di atas tanah kuburan. Tapi, yah bagaimana pun juga, sama-sama bertabur mawar 'kan? Hanya itulah yang bisa menghibur hatiku.

Dalam keheninganku, Konan membuka suara lagi. Tentu saja dengan mengangkat gelas _wine_-nya ke udara.

"Bersulang lagi, Pangeran. Kali ini untuk kesejahteraan kerajaan Konoha..."

Aku mengangguk dan meneguk anggur itu lagi. Untuk beberapa lama, aku selalu meminta tambah karena Konan tak berhenti mengajakku minum.

"Untuk kebahagiaan yang sejati..."

Ucapan Konan terdengar sedikit mengambang di telingaku. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai merasa mual dan pening.

"Untuk cita-cita yang ingin dicapai..." Konan menuangkan lagi minuman itu ke dalam gelas, kemudian menempelkan bibir gelas itu ke mulutku.

Aku sebenarnya sudah benar-benar pusing saat ini. Tapi aku tak mau dibilang payah karena baru begitu saja sudah mabuk. Makanya aku meneruskan acara minum-minum ini. Konan terus memaksaku untuk menyesapi _wine_ tolol itu. Dan entah mengapa aku tak kuasa menolak. Tanpa sadar, tiga botol _red wine_ sudah kuhabiskan dalam sekejap.

"Bersulang untuk kehidupan yang damai selama-lamanya..." bisik Konan. Saat itu aku sudah di ambang kesadaran. Entah berapa lama kemudian, mataku menggelap dan aku pingsan.

**End of Naruto's POV**

* * *

'Sialan! Kemana tadi jeep itu?! Kenapa aku bisa kehilangan jejak begini sih?!'

Sai memacu sepeda motornya kencang sekali. Kecepatannya hampir mencapai batas maksimal. Tangan yang biasanya pucat dan lembut itu kini memerah saking kuatnya dia memegang stir motor. Menarik gas secepat mungkin.

'Itu dia!' teriak Sai dalam hati. Mobil jeep itu terlihat lagi begitu Sai keluar dari jalan penuh tikungan. Kecepatan mobil itu hampir sama cepatnya dengan motor Sai.

'Aku harus bisa menghentikan mereka! Orang-orang itu membawa Yang Mulia Naruto!'

Semakin lama jarak kedua kendaraan itu semakin dekat saja. Jeep merah yang dikejar Sai tampaknya tidak sadar kalau sedang diikuti. Karena itulah, Sai merasa masih punya waktu untuk menghentikannya.

Tapi, perkiraan Sai rupanya salah. Sampai ke pelosok-pelosok daerah, mobil itu belum mampu terkejar olehnya. Sai hampir putus asa.

'Sial! Aku kecolongan! Mereka membelok ke tikungan! Aku kehilangan jejak!' batin Sai tegang, 'aku harus menyelamatkan Yang Mulia Naruto! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!'

"Hubungi Karin, Hidan!" kata Konan gelisah, "katakan dia suruh datang segera ke danau itu! Aku tidak mau membunuh si Naruto ini dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Putus!" Hidan berteriak kesal setelah mencoba menghubungi Karin dengan ponselnya. "Nomor Karin tidak bisa dihubungi!"

"Bagaimana ini?" Konan menengok bangku belakang tempat Naruto yang masih pingsan diikat. "Kalau bocah pirang ini bangun habislah kita, Hidan!"

"Aku punya revolver, tapi isinya peluru karet," Hidan menyesal, "aku tidak terlalu pemberani untuk jadi seorang pembunuh seperti Karin."

"Aku juga," timpal Konan, "tapi kalau begini jadinya, bagaimana kita bisa membereskan ini?"

"Aku bawa korek api, siapa tahu bisa membantu." Hidan melemparkan korek gas pada Konan yang masih kebingungan, "kau tidak bawa benda tajam 'kan, Konan?"

"Bodoh kau!" Konan marah sekali. "Korek api buat apa, Hidan?!"

"Ya buat bakar dia lah!" Hidan mengerling pada Naruto. "Kamu 'kan harus membunuhnya!"

Konan terdiam dan menekuk mukanya kesal. Dia telah dibohongi oleh Karin, wanita tukang nujum itu. Sekarang dia diserahi Naruto, si pirang yang sedang diam seperti orang mati, di belakang. Bagi Konan saat ini, akan jauh lebih baik kalau Naruto benar-benar mati daripada ia harus membunuh si pirang ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

**CIIIIT...!!!**

Hidan mengerem jeep-nya mendadak. Konan terkantuk ke depan.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu ini?!" bentak Konan, "bisa nyetir atau tidak sih?!"

Hidan tidak menoleh pada Konan dan masih fokus ke depan, "Lihat itu, Konan!"

Konan mengikuti arah telunjuk Hidan. Gadis itu terkejut saat di depan sana melintang sebuah motor besar yang ditunggangi seorang pemuda. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menatap orang-orang di dalam mobil dengan marah.

"Turun kalian!!!" perintahnya.

Hidan dan Konan saling berpandangan. Tak menyangka kalau ada orang yang memergoki mereka saat membawa Naruto. Benar-benar sial!

"Kau tunggu disini saja, Konan," kata Hidan sambil turun dari jeep-nya, "jangan sampai sandera kita lepas."

* * *

"Yah, apa Ayah melihat Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Emperor Minato. Sang Pangeran merasa aneh kenapa Naruto yang tadinya berkeliaran di sekitarnya jadi lenyap entah kemana.

"Ayah tidak tahu, mungkin sedang berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis. Biasalah mencari calon istri," kata Minato sambil tertawa. Kushina dan Mikoto yang duduk di kanan kiri sang Emperor hanya tersenyum.

"Yang Mulia ini bisa saja," kata Mikoto geli.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi gurauan mereka dan langsung berbalik untuk mencari Naruto. Sasuke kelihatan gelisah. Sebentar-sebentar yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah Naruto yang sedang nekat gantung diri di balkon. Bisa saja itu terjadi 'kan? Sasuke tahu pernikahan hari ini adalah mimpi buruk bagi sang Putra Mahkota.

"Sasori, kau lihat Pangeran Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sasori.

"Yang Mulia Naruto ya?" sang pelayan berpikir sejenak, "tadi sih beliau bersama Sai. Tapi setelah itu saya repot di belakang jadi tidak tahu, Pangeran."

"Tuh 'kan!" cetus Sasuke sambil meninju telapak tangan kirinya," Sai lagi!"

Sasori hanya memandang heran saat Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Sang Pangeran kelihatan marah dan kesal. Sepertinya Sai dalam bahaya! Alarm kebencian sang Pangeran pada si lugu itu telah berbunyi!

"Pangeran Sasuke!" Hinata meraih lengan Sasuke yang berlarian di depannya, "Pangeran mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," jawab Sasuke, "kau disini saja, Hinata."

"Pangeran jangan pergi" cegah Hinata, "undangan di meja ujung belum disapa."

Sasuke menepiskan tangan Hinata, "Sesuatu yang paling penting bagiku hilang, aku tidak bisa diam saja disini!"

"Tapi, Pangeran..."

"Sudahlah! Aku mau mencarinya dulu!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

"Kalian apakan tuanku?!" desis Sai marah, "lepaskan dia!"

Hidan tertawa dan memandang Sai merendahkan. "Kau pelayan 'kan? Jangan ikut campur!"

"Diam kau! Lepaskan tuan mudaku atau ku bunuh kalian!" ancam Sai.

Konan yang masih diam di mobil mengawasi Naruto dengan tegang. Keadaan mereka benar-benar terjepit. Konan makin takut saat ada kedutan kecil dari kelopak mata Naruto yang masih menutup.

"Karin.." Konan memencet nomor Karin di ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggil. "Ayolah, Rin. Aktifkan nomormu!" katanya gelisah.

* * *

Sai berjalan mendekat dan mengamati Hidan dari jarak dua meter. Sai yakin dia ini bukan orang Konoha. Jadi ada kerajaan lain yang ingin mengacaukan pernikahan Pangeran Sasuke dengan penculikan ini, pikirnya.

"Kau pulang saja, begundal kecil," kata Hidan meremehkan, "tanganmu yang pucat itu pasti bukan tangan yang sering memegang senjata atau berkelahi. Lebih baik kau layani tamu-tamu yang masih berkumpul di istana Konoha."

"Jangan banyak bicara, sialan!" teriak Sai, "aku minta lepaskan tuan mudaku!"

Hidan masih bersitegang dengan Sai yang marah saat Konan berteriak keras.

"Hidan...! Naruto sudah sadar...!

Sai tersentak, jadi tadi Naruto pingsan saat dibawa mereka kemari? Pasti kebanyakan minum! Ah, Sai menyesal sudah memberikan anggur untuknya. Ternyata Naruto gampang mabuk, dan gadis itu memaksanya untuk minum sebanyak mungkin! Licik sekali!

"Yang Mulia Naruto!" teriak Sai. Pelayan itu berlari ke jeep, tapi Hidan keburu menembak kakinya. Sai tersungkur di aspal sambil menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan bangun dulu, jangan bangun dulu..." kata Konan separuh berdoa, "tidur lagi, tidur lagi. Kepalamu masih pusing..." katanya seperti memberikan sugesti menyimpang.

Naruto bergerak sedikit. Matanya bergerak akan terbuka. Tubuhnya mungkin masih terasa kaku sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau diikat. Anggur keras itu masih berefek untuknya!

"Ambil obat ini!" Hidan melemparkan sebotol kecil cairan bening pada Konan, "gunakan sapu tanganmu! Buat dia pingsan lagi!"

"Jangan!" Sai berusaha berdiri, "jangan bius dia!"

Hidan mendorong Sai sampai si pelayan tersungkur lagi.

'Bagus...' desah Sai dalam hati, 'tidak ada satupun kendaraan lewat! Kalau mereka membunuh kami pun pasti tidak ada yang melihat!'

"Ayo tinggalkan dia, Hidan!" kata Konan, "Naruto ini perlu segera diamankan!"

Hidan mengangguk dan langsung naik ke jeep. Laki-laki itu menyalakan mesin jeep-nya dan memacunya untuk kabur dari sana.

"Ah! Mereka pergi!" Sai kecewa. Ia berdiri dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk. Tak peduli ada darah merembes dari lungan kecil di kakinya. "Aku tetap akan mengejar mereka sampai dapat!!!"

Sai berjalan menuju motornya dengan terpincang-pincang. Sesekali dia mengerang sakit. Tapi, bagi Sai luka ini tak penting! Yang penting sekarang dia harus menyelamatkan Naruto!

Sambil menunggangi motor besarnya, Sai bersyukur sekaligus mengeluh. Tuhan mengutusnya untuk memergoki penculik itu saat membawa Naruto keluar dari istana. Benar-benar kebetulan yang memuaskan! Tapi sekaligus juga kejahatan yang begitu merepotkan!

'Untung saja aku tadi memergoki mereka saat membawa Yang Mulia pergi dari istana. Kalau tidak, apa jadinya nanti nasib Yang Mulia Naruto? Bagaimana pun keadaanku sekarang, sudah tugasku untuk menyelamatkan Yang Mulia Naruto. Aku akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau Yang Mulia sampai dilukai apalagi dibunuh!' tekad Sai, 'Yang Mulia! Tunggulah, aku akan segera menolongmu!'

* * *

Sasuke masih berlari kesana-kemari mencari Naruto. Perasaannya tambah tidak enak saat mengetahui Naruto sudah tak ditemukan di seluruh sudut yang ditelusurinya. Sasuke makin yakin pelayan itu melakukan sesuatu 'yang tidak-tidak' pada Naruto. Sejak tadi, dari kejauhan, Sasuke mengamati Naruto akrab sekali dengan pelayan itu.

"Pangeran!" Hinata berlari di belakang Sasuke sambil memegangi ujung gaun pengantinnya, "ayolah kembali ke tempat resepsi!"

"Kenapa kau mengikuti aku?!" bentak Sasuke, "sudah kubilang aku mau mencari sesuatu 'kan?! Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Pangeran Sasuke jangan begitu..." bujuk Hinata sambil terengah, "teman-teman Pangeran pasti menunggu untuk disapa satu-satu."

"Kau saja yang menyapa mereka. Aku sibuk!"

Hinata kecewa sekali. "Pangeran, saya minta jangan rusak pernikahan kita."

Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Hinata tajam. Dia ingin sekali menampar gadis ini. Berani sekali menegur seorang pangeran seperti dirinya. Memangnya dia kira dia siapa?!

"Ma-Maaf..." Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak jadi marah. Dia tak tega melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu melankolis dan mata lavender yang hampir selalu berkaca-kaca itu.

"Ayo kembali," kata Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Sebenarnya Pangeran sedang mencari apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak penting," jawab Sasuke pendek.

* * *

"Pelayan itu sudah tidak kelihatan," Konan menengok ke belakang, "kita aman."

"Dia pasti terseok-seok dengan luka tembakan itu..." Hidan tertawa puas. "Aku suka ini."

"Lalu akan kita apakan Naruto? Kalau dia sadar akan makin repot kita," kata Konan.

"Sepertinya kita harus berhenti di suatu tempat, Konan. Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah sampai dimana?" tanya Hidan sambil melihat kiri kanan.

"Perbatasan Konoha-Oto. Ah, kurasa kita sudah dekat dengan danau yang dikatakan Karin!"

"Ya!" Hidan mencetus, "tinggal satu kilometer lagi!"

Hidan memandang sandera yang sedang diikat di belakang. Ada rasa puas di dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa ingin menghabisi nyawa bocah pirang ini. Hidan segera menghentikan mobilnya ke pinggir saat sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka inginkan.

"Ayo masuk ke hutan," kata Hidan, "danau itu ada di dalam hutan sini 'kan?"

Konan hanya diam tanpa mengajukan banyak protes saat Hidan membopong Naruto dari dalam jeep. Mereka membawa tubuh itu masuk sekitar seratus meter ke dalam hutan yang tidak bisa ditembus jeep. Di sana ada danau yang airnya sangat keruh.

"Wow, kalau ada mayat ditenggelamkan disini pasti tidak akan kelihatan dari atas," kata Konan sambil tertawa.

"Mana Karin?" tanya Hidan.

Konan menggeleng. "Sepertinya kita benar-benar disuruh menunggu. Dia belum datang."

Hidan membaringkan tubuh terikat itu di tanah. Sepertinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh itu. Baru kali ini Konan melihat aura membunuh yang kuat di mata Hidan. Mungkin dia ketagihan setelah melukai pelayan tadi dan ingin melakukan yang 'lebih memuaskan'.

Hidan berjalan dengan langkah tenang mengelilingi tempat terbuka itu. Awalnya dia ingin mencari kayu, tapi tak menemukan yang cocok untuk membakar tubuh bocah pirang ini. Saat melihat sebuah silinder besi berkarat, yang separuh batangnya telah terbenam di tanah, Hidan menariknya dan tertawa kecil.

"Tidak sulit..." bisiknya.

Konan yang memandangnya hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Sasuke : **"Sial! Ngapain sih aku harus dapat peran nista begini! Biasanya yang jadi pahlawan tuh aku, Baka! Aku mau keluar aja dari fic ini! Nggak mau ah cerita beginian!"

**Sai :** "Tenanglah... ini 'kan cuma akting..."

**Scriptwriter : **"Kamu ini cerewet banget, Sas! Tinggal baca skenario apa susahnya sih?!"

**Sasuke : **"Aku nggak mau jadi antagonis! Aku selalu jadi pemeran utama cowok di fic2 lain!"

**Scriptwriter :** "Emangnya siapa bilang elo bukan pemeran utama cowok di fic ini?!"

**Sasuke :** "Kalau gue pemeran utama, yang nyelamatin Dobe tuh gue bukan Sai!"

**Sai**** :** "Semangat banget sih kamu mau nyelamatin Naruto?! Jangan2 kamu naksir dia?!"

**Sasuke :** "Apaan sih?!" ***ngebentak***

**Sai :** "Idih Sasuke yaoi..." ***dengan muka datar abis***

**Sasuke :** "Siapa juga yang yaoi?!" ***bersemu merah***

**Sai :** "Sasuke yaoi... menjijikkan..." ***masih datar***

**Sasuke :** "Diem!" ***hape Sai yang ada di atas meja berdering*** "Ada telpon tuh, Sai!"

**Sai :** "Dari siapa?"

**Sasuke :** "Dari _My Lupily Cintaku Hanya Padamu_. Cewek elu kali, Sai." ***melihat layar***

**Sai :** "Ok. Aku angkat dulu ya..."

_**Piip...**_

**Someone di seberang telepon :** "Cayaaang...!!! Aku kangen...!!!"

**Sai :** "Halo, Gaara-koi...!!! Apa kabar kamu di rantau?"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

**RnR**** doooong..................?!**

**Makasih ya udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ^^b**


	7. Butir Ketujuh

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M dan tidak akan berubah dari M**

**Pairing : Apapun pairing-nya yang penting SasuNaru akhirnya (masa sih?!)**

**Warning : Adegan2 banyak yang nggak punya perasaan, tokoh2**** antagonisnya juga kurang ajar semua, lemon-nya nggak berasa, diusahakan nggak gore.**

* * *

_Jika ini kesempatan terakhirku menafsirkan dunia. Aku ingin bibirku ini mengurai satu kata : Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

**.**

**~KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE~**

~Butir Ketujuh~

By Key Ichi Aroora

"Kalian!" Sai mengerem sepeda motornya mendadak. Gerakan ban yang bergesek dengan tanah becek di tepian hutan itu menyemburkan gumpalan-gumpalan coklat di sekitarnya, hadiah indah untuk Hidan dan Konan yang sedang berdiri dengan marah.

"Sialan!" Hidan mengumpat sambil membersihkan tanah yang mengenai mukanya.

Sai berteriak lantang, "Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian!"

Hidan makin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Konan. Bisa-bisanya pelayan pelayan miskin ini menemukan mereka. Padahal 'kan tempat ini tersembunyi?.

"Bekas ban jeep kalian yang tergores di tanah, yang menukik dari jalan besar itulah yang membawaku kemari," Sai memberikan penjelasan, menjawab tatapan heran Konan dan Hidan, "sekarang serahkan Yang Mulia Naruto padaku!"

"Tidak akan!" jawab Konan. "Kami akan menyerahkan bocah ini pada Karin!"

"Karin?" Sai mengernyit. "Siapa itu?"

"Karin itu ratu dari segala macam iblis," Hidan tertawa dan mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Sai, "kau akan dibunuh oleh Karin dan dipanggang hidup-hidup, sialan."

"Oh ya?" Sai menantang, "sepertinya kalianlah yang akan kupanggang kalau tidak segera menyerahkan Yang Mulia Naruto padaku."

Sai berlari ke depan, menuju tubuh tuan mudanya yang terbaring di tanah dalam keadaan terikat. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Hidan sudah menjegal kakinya dan Sai tersungkur ke tanah yang separuh berlumpur.

"Ah!" pekik Sai saat Hidan berhasil melumpuhkannya. Tapi Sai masih berusaha bangkit dan mendorong Hidan yang masih menahan tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" sikut Sai menyodok perut Hidan.

"Aduh!" rintih Hidan.

Tapi kemenangan Sai itu hanya beberapa detik. Tak lama kamudian Hidan sudah bisa menangkap Sai lagi. Jelas saja, jalan sang Pelayan masih tersaruk-saruk. Tidak sulit bagi Hidan untuk menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan..." suara Sai sedikit terengah. Akhirnya tubuh pucat itu memberikan sinyal lemah karena ternyata Sai telah terlalu banyak dihantam Hidan.

"Lama-lama kau akan mati karena kehabisan tenaga, anak kecil," kata Hidan dengan tawa penuh kemenangan. Hidan memukul tengkuk Sai dengan sikutnya.

"Aku... minta... lepaskan... Yang Mulia... Naruto...!!!" Sai berteriak dengan sisa kekuatannya.

"Tidak akan..." Hidan tertawa. "Obat bius itu terlalu keras baginya."

Sai merasakan dirinya muntab. Dia meninju wajah Hidan. Tenaganya seakan dipompa kembali oleh adrenalin dan kemarahan. Dia membiarkan Hidan mengerang dan berlari lagi menuju Konan dan Naruto.

"Aduh!" Sai tersungkur lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar letih sekarang.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana!" Hidan mengunci pergelangan tangan Sai dari belakang. "Sekedar info saja, anak manis. Aku ini seorang jago karate dan adalah perjuangan hidup mati kalau kau mau melawanku."

Sai mengerang marah dan menendang tulang kering Hidan. Hidan goyah dan hampir melepas Sai. Hidan ingin sekali menghabisi lelaki kecil ini, tapi dia sedang tak membawa apa-apa.

Karena Sai berusaha menggapai Naruto lagi, Hidan akhirnya berteriak.

"Konan! Bunuh si Pirang itu! Cepat!" perintah Hidan pada Konan.

"Dengan apa?!" protes Konan.

"Terserahmu!"

"Tidak bisa, Hidan!" Konan menjerit. "Aku tidak tega!"

"Sudahlah! Ayo bunuh dia! Biar aku yang menghalangi pelayan miskin ini!"

Tanpa diduga, Sai bangkit kembali. Tapi Hidan yang telah memasang kuda-kuda malah meninju Sai. Setiap Sai ingin melangkah menuju Naruto, Hidan menghalanginya dengan segala macam cara. Namun Konan sepertinya bertindak kurang cepat. Hidan hampir kelelahan menghalangi Sai.

"Bodoh kau, Konan!" Hidan masih mengunci lengan Sai yang berontak. "Lakukan apa saja asal si Pirang itu mati! Jangan sampai pelayan sial ini merebutnya dari kita!"

Konan sampai kehilangan akal saking gugupnya. Dibunuh, tidak. Dibunuh, tidak.

Kalau dibunuh, ia akan dimurkai Tuhan. Kalau dibiarkan hidup, akan lebih bahaya.

"Baiklah! Hidup matimu bukan aku yang menentukan, Naruto Namikaze! Kalau kau beruntung kau akan hidup, tapi kalau tidak beruntung, danau ini yang akan membunuhmu! Tapi sekarang yang penting adalah kau harus tutup mulut!"

Konan meraih silinder besi berkarat yang tadi diletakkan Hidan di tanah. Air mata Konan sampai menetes saking takutnya. Diliriknya Hidan sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu masih sibuk menghajar Sai, meski pelayan itu sudah babak belur tidak karuan. Matanya beralih lagi pada Naruto. Tangan Konan meraih pipi Naruto, memencetnya hingga mulutnya terbuka.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..." bisik Konan. "Sumpah...!!! Maafkan aku...!!!"

"Yang Muliaaa..!!!" Sai berteriak tragis.

Konan menghujamkan silinder besi itu ke dalam mulut Naruto sampai menembus jauh ke dalam tenggorokan sang Putra Mahkota. Mata biru Naruto membuka seketika.

"Maafkan aku... maaf..."

Konan menekankan silinder besi itu sampai masuk separuh jalan ke leher Naruto. Tubuh yang tak berdaya itu terbujur kaku, berusaha menahan sakit dengan pembantaian yang tiba-tiba ini. Naruto bisa mendengar jeritan Sai dari jauh sana. Tapi, otaknya seakan telah berhenti berpikir. Naruto bisa mendengar suara gesekan, goresan dan sobekan dari dalam tenggorokannya.

"Ini tidak akan lama, Naruto... aku janji...!"

Konan menarik silinder besi itu turun naik melintasi tenggorokan Naruto. Setiap besi itu ditarik, ada darah yang membayang di muara laring Naruto. Konan mengincar pita suara sang Pangeran. Berusaha membuat lapisan tipis itu sobek, agar Naruto bungkam selamanya.

Setelah yakin Naruto tak sadarkan diri lagi –entah pingsan atau mati-, Konan mencabut silinder besi itu dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh.

Konan bangkit tanpa mau memastikan Naruto masih hidup atau mati. Hidan tertawa keras dan Sai hanya mematung di tempat saat Konan menendang tubuh Naruto ke dalam danau yang begitu dalam dan keruh.

**

* * *

Hinata menyentuh lembut jemari Sasuke dan bersandar di bahu suaminya itu. Sebenarnya malam belum begitu larut, tapi acara resepsi pernikahan sudah diakhiri sejak tadi sore. Bagi Hinata, dan seharusnya bagi Sasuke juga, 'pesta' yang sebenarnya baru dimulai malam ini.**

"Pangeran, terima kasih..." bisiknya sambil mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut sekali. Tak ada yang akan melarangnya sekarang. Sasuke Namikaze adalah suaminya yang sah!.

"Hinata..." Sasuke berbisik letih. "Aku capek..."

"Pangeran..." Hinata mendesah kecewa. "Inikah kado untuk pernikahan kita?"

Sasuke terdiam dan rebah ke tempat tidur. Sasuke berbaring miring dan membelakangi Hinata. Sasuke tahu sebenarnya bukan tubuhnya yang letih, tapi jiwanya yang letih. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak ada satu kejujuran pun yang dilakukannya seharian ini. Semuanya hanya akting-aktingan. Drama yang tidak tahu kapankah berakhir.

"Aku bingung memikirkan Naruto..." kata Sasuke, "aku tidak mau kau buat lebih pusing..."

"Pangeran..." Hinata berusaha sabar, "bukankah Emperor juga sudah bilang kalau Pangeran Naruto mungkin sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya yang dari Suna?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Naruto tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja. Dia pasti pamit."

"Tapi 'kan..."

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Kalau memang tidak ada yang mau memikirkan Naruto, biarlah aku saja yang memikirkan dia. Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

Hinata terdiam. Dia beranjak ke depan kaca dan memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa Hinata selalu merasa bahwa Sasuke Namikaze ini sebenarnya bukan miliknya. Seutuhnya. Jiwa Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada di sampingnya. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu jiwa itu ada dimana. Dan dia takut sakit hati kalau mencari tahu.

"Hinata..." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara lagi. Sang Pangeran tidak tega melihat sebulir air tanpa sadar jatuh di mata lavender Hinata.

"Ya, Pangeran?" jawab Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Sasuke tercekat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pangeran. Saya juga punya adik. Dan saya juga pasti sama khawatirnya dengan Pangeran kalau sampai adik saya, Hanabi, pergi sampai malam begini."

Sasuke turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Sasuke tak tahu kenapa hatinya begitu tercabik saat bersama Hinata. Padahal Sasuke kecil kini telah ada dalam rahim perempuan itu. Tapi sang Pangeran rasanya begitu sulit menerima. Andaikan saja Hinata itu Dobe, tentunya pesta hari ini akan terasa lain.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke berusaha menghibur hatinya sendiri. "Kau siap?"

Hinata tertawa dan menutup mulutnya. Sasuke mengangkatnya dengan _bridal style_ dan menghempaskan tubuh sang Putri ke tempat tidur.

"Memang seharusnya tak ada yang mengganggu kita malam ini," kata Sasuke di telinga istrinya, "apalagi kalau cuma adikku yang bodoh itu."

Sasuke memainkan rambut Hinata dan menciumi leher istrinya. Hinata bergerak sedikit karena kegelian atas tingkah polah Sasuke. Tapi Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke menuntut lebih. Gadis berambut indigo tersenyum saat Sasuke membawanya melintasi samudera impian yang lebih jauh lagi. Berdua dalam dekapan cinta.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam terlihat merangkak kesakitan di atas tanah. Bibirnya mengucurkan darah dan tubuhnya lebam-lebam. Matanya kelihatan ingin mengucurkan air, sebuah simbol kehancurannya. Namun sepertinya kelenjar air matanya telah mengering. Hatinya yang remuk menyumpahi dua manusia-setengah-iblis yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan perlakuan ini sampai kapanpun juga.

"Kenapa… kalian… tidak sekalian saja… bunuh… aku?!"

Konan dan Hidan tidak tertawa. Mereka memandang Sai dengan beribu arti. Kekejaman, belas kasihan, dan keinginan untuk membunuh.

"Kenapa…" Sai merasanya nyawanya hanya tinggal setetes air, "kenapa kalian sakiti tuanku?!"

"Aku disuruh…" jawab Konan bergetar. "Ini bukan keinginanku…"

"Iblis kalian!" Sai berteriak.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji ini kalau kamu tidak datang mengganggu," kata Hidan datar, "kalau tidak ada kau, Naruto itu bisa pergi dengan tenang, dengan pembunuhan yang sedikit 'tidak menyakitkan'."

"Kalian… apapun katamu… bagiku… kalian ini hanya sampah…!!!"

Baru saja berkata begitu, Sai sudah tak kuasa lagi bergerak dan memaki. Hidan menginjak punggung Sai dengan kaki kanannya dan menjambak rambut pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Kami butuh uang," ucap Hidan, "Karin membayar kami dengan pantas untuk semua ini."

"…"

"Kau akan kami tinggalkan disini," kata Hidan lagi, "kami tak perlu membunuhmu karena aku yakin beberapa menit lagi kau juga akan mati sendiri."

Hidan menampar Sai sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu di tempatnya tadi. Naruto sudah beres, pelayannya juga. Sekarang tinggal mereka menemui Karin dan orang-orang Oto. Sudah tidak ada masalah dengan dua bocah ini. Yang jelas tugas mereka sudah selesai.

Sai mengamati jeep yang berjalan pergi itu dengan ekor matanya. Pandangannya mengisyaratkan rasa jijik yang luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia hidup dengan jantung iblis seperti mereka? Apakah mereka benar bukan penghuni neraka yang kabur dari jeruji api? Kenapa bisa ada makhluk sekejam ini berkeliaran di bumi? Siapa yang salah?.

"Yang Mulia… Naruto…" panggil Sai.

Sai ingin menolong Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan ini sudah terlambat. Naruto sudah dibantai dan diceburkan ke danau. Apa lagi yang mesti diselamatkan? Mayatnya agar tidak jadi santapan ikan-ikan?.

"Yang Mulia-ku… belum mati…" Sai berdoa. Ia tahu, hanya pertolongan dari Atas-lah yang dibutuhkannya sekarang ini.

"Tuhan, selamatkan… Naruto Namikaze…"

Nama itu terus diucapkannya beberapa kali. Seseorang yang begitu dikaguminya, nama seseorang yang tak boleh dicintainya. Naruto Namikaze, Pangeran-nya yang manis itu, sedang apa di dalam danau sana?.

Sai berusaha berdiri. Tulang kakinya seperti telah remuk menjadi serbuk, tak kuasa lagi untuk tegap menyokong tubuhnya. Bibir Sai pucat seperti mayat. Adalah sebuah mukjizat kalau dia masih bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Tubuhnya letih sekali. Sai ingin tertidur, tapi dia takut kalau tak bisa bangun lagi. Sai takut kalau tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya yang maha penting ini.

"Yang Mulia…" panggilnya lagi.

Sebuah _scene_ mengerikan tiba-tiba melintas dalam bayangan Sai. Dia bisa melihat seorang Yang Mulia Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa, mengapung pasrah di depannya. Ringan, bahkan mampu disokong oleh air danau yang setenang ini. Air danau itu adalah peti mati untuknya, saksi akhir hidupnya.

Tapi gambaran itu langsung terhapus dengan _slide_ yang lain. Bayangan wajah Naruto Namikaze yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu ganti menghantui Sai. Sai yakin, burung-burung di langit pun akan menguik keras kalau sampai Yang Mulia harus pulang ke surga. Di tangan yang lemah dan kecil itu, ada harapan terbesar dari rakyat Konoha. Di tangan Yang Mulia-lah masa depan Konoha disematkan. Yang Mulia Naruto tidak boleh mati!.

"Aku… tidak… akan… membiarkan…hal… itu… terjadi…"

Sai menekankan buku-buku jarinya ke tanah. Ia bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang tinggal secuil itu. Bagaimana pun Sai tak akan menyerah. Tuhan telah mengutusnya untuk menolong Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto masih hidup. Dan ia harus menyelamatkannya sebelum terlambat!.

"Yang Mulia… bertahanlah… sedikit lagi… Saya akan… segera datang…"

"_Sai, sini-sini!"_ suara Naruto seakan memanggil dari dalam danau.

"Yang Mulia…" Sai melangkah terseok.

"_Sai, ayolah kesini!"_ suara itu seakan terngiang lagi di telinga Sai.

"Yang Mulia…" Sai memejamkan matanya. "Saya datang!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sai telah menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Cappie ini cukup segini saja. Key nggak mau readers terengah-engah dengan konflik yang tak ada jedanya di chapter ini.**

**Hei, hei, sebentar ya! Jangan kira penderitaan SasuNaruSai sudah berakhir sampai disini. Masih ada banyak perlakuan 'tidak ****manusiawi' untuk tiga cowok cute ini. *dicincang rame-rame***

**Buat yang minta ending SasuNaru, apakah kalian tidak lihat betapa menderitanya Sai menolong Naruto? Dan buat yang minta ending SaiNaru, apakah kalian tidak melihat betapa cintanya Naru pada Teme-nya? **

**Hehe, gimana sih ini? Jadi kalau nggak boleh semua, Naru sama siapa donk? XP**

**Nggak usah dibicarakan sekarang, masih ada banyak waktu untuk saling mengiris hati masing-masing!**

**RnR...??**


	8. Butir Kedelapan

**Dis****claimer : Yang buat Naruto tuh Oom Kishi**

**Rating : K *ditusuk katana sebagai seorang pembohong***

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Don't like, don't read –baru tahu kalau ada statement keak gini-**

* * *

_Tuhan, aku tidak yakin. Jikalau memang suatu hari nanti semua derita ini akan berakhir, mungkinkah akhir itu adalah akhir yang membahagiakan...?_

**.**

**KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE**

Butir Kedelapan

By Key Ichi Aroora

**.**

Drap...

Drap...

Drap...

Pangeran Sasuke Namikaze berlari tergesa-gesa melewati koridor rumah sakit. Tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa orang yang ditabrak olehnya. Tapi Sasuke nampaknya tak peduli. Keselamatan Dobe jauh lebih penting daripada apapun sakarang.

"Hei, brengsek!"

Sasuke mendatangi Sai yang sedang duduk di depan ruang ICU. Mata Sasuke berkobar marah. Ia sama sekali tak kelihatan peduli pada muka Sai yang lebam-lebam dan membiru.

"Kau apakan adikku, brengsek!" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sai.

"Pa-Pangeran..."

Dengan kasar Sasuke mendorong Sai. Pelayan itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Pangeran... saya..."

Sebelum Sai sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dan Sasuke langsung mendekatinya.

"Dok, apa Naruto ada di dalam? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia selamat? Dia terluka atau tidak?" Sasuke memberondong pertanyaannya hingga dokter itu kebingungan.

"Pangeran Sasuke, tenanglah..." Dokter muda itu berusaha sabar. "Saya lihat Yang Mulia Naruto memang ada disana. Beliau baru keluar dari ruang OP. Tapi Pangeran boleh membesuk kalau mau. Jangan lupa pakai jas hijau itu sekalian maskernya." Dokter itu menunjuk properti yang digantungkan di atrium ICU.

Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke memakainya dan membuka pintu ruang ICU dimana Naruto sedang diisolasi.

* * *

"D-Dobe..."

Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok yang sedang terbaring di ranjang paling ujung.

"Dobe..." Sasuke hampir berteriak kalau dia tak ingat ini ruang ICU.

Air mata turun membasahi pipi Sasuke saat melihat Naruto terbaring lemah. Sebuah selang oksigen terpasang di hidung Naruto. Leher kecil itu diberi penyangga. Mata itu terpejam rapat, seakan dia damai sekali menanti kematian.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya. "Dobe, kau kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari wajah yang pucat itu. Semua tentang Naruto sekarang mengisyaratkan kematian. Sepertinya Sasuke telah terlambat untuk menyusup. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke merasa kecolongan oleh takdir.

"Dobe... maafkan aku..." Sasuke berbisik, "aku tidak tahu..."

Rasa sesal itu muncul kembali di benak Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan olehnya? Enak-enakan tidur di rumah bersama Hinata sementara Dobe sekarat begini? Jangankan Tuhan, Sasuke sendiri pun ragu untuk bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan, Naruto... Jangan pergi sekarang..." Air mata Sasuke jatuh di atas tapak tangan Naruto yang sedang digenggamnya. "Bangun, Dobe... Setidaknya biarkan aku minta maaf..."

Mata onyx Sasuke tak terlepas sedikit pun dari Naruto. Sasuke takut ini kesempatan terakhirnya melihat Naruto. Sasuke takut kalau tiba-tiba ada iblis lewat dan membujuk malaikat maut untuk mencabut nyawa Dobe. Kalau itu benar terjadi, dia harus bagaimana? Mampukah Sasuke menghalangi tangan-tangan tak kasat mata itu untuk menghalangi mereka agar tak bisa mencabut nyawa Dobe?

"Bangun, Naruto. Bangun..." lama-lama Sasuke merasa frustasi. "Bangun, bodoh. Hey, kau masih punya hutang padaku, Dobe. Bangun... Aku minta kau bangun sekarang..."

Sasuke merasa putus asa. "Dobe, kuhitung sampai tiga... Kalau tidak bangun lihat saja nanti..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan turunnya segulir air menyedihkan yang tertekan akibat tertutupnya kelopak itu.

"Satu..." Sasuke mulai menghitung. Ia berusaha menegarkan suaranya.

"Dua..."

Seolah ada mukjizat nyata mengiringi hitungan Sasuke, perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Naruto berdenyut dan terbuka.

"Tiga."

"Waktu habis."

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, dilihatnya Naruto sedang memandang kosong lurus ke arah langit-langit.

"Dobe...! Dobe...! Kau.. kau mendengarnya, sayang... Kau mendengar panggilanku...?"

Perasaan bahagia itu seakan menyesak tiba-tiba ke dada Sasuke. Seakan kebahagiaan itu adalah garis-garis matahari yang menyusup di sela-sela dedaunan. Menerobos kegelapan dan membaurkan kesuraman. Ternyata cinta itu sungguh kuat. Sasuke baru tahu hal ini.

"Dobe, kau lihat aku?" bisik Sasuke.

"..."

"Dobe, ini aku Teme."

"..."

"Dobe..."

Tak ada jawaban sedikit pun yang terucap dari bibir Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, mata biru itu telah terpejam lagi.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Emperor Minato, Empress Kushina dan Mikoto mendekati Sasuke yang baru keluar dari ruangan ICU dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tanyakan saja pada dia," jawab Sasuke dingin. Matanya melirik tajam pada Sai yang sedang berdiri di belakang. Sai menangkap lirikan itu sebagai peringatan untuk sebuah kebencian yang teramat sangat. Pelayan itu pun segera menunduk.

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Kushina berharap.

"Boleh. Tapi harus satu-satu," jawab Sasuke.

Kushina mengangguk dan minta izin untuk menemui putranya lebih dulu. Wanita yang masih tampak cantik itu terlihat tertekan dan sedih. Ia segera menghilang di balik pintu geser ruang ICU begitu dipersilahkan masuk.

Mata Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Sai untuk mengikutinya. Kedua lelaki itu berjalan meninggalkan Emperor dan Mikoto. Langkah keduanya menuju ke belakang rumah sakit.

"Kini kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbicara. Ada nada dingin dan tak suka dalam setiap perkataannya. Sai yang berdiri semeter di belakangnya sempat bergidik juga.

"Sa-Saya..."

"Tidak usah pakai gagap segala! Bicaralah yang baik dan benar!" bentak Sasuke.

"Maaf, Pangeran," jawab Sai gemetar. "Saya harus menjelaskan apa?"

"Apapun," jawab Sasuke, "semua yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku."

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Pangeran. Sungguh, ini terjadi begitu cepat."

"Omong kosong. Kau telah menculik Naruto 'kan?"

"Demi Tuhan, Pangeran. Saya tidak melakukannya."

"Penipu!" Sasuke berteriak marah. "Aku menyesal sudah memelihara orang sepertimu di dalam istana! Kau ini manusia macam apa, Sai?!"

"Pangeran..." Sai bersimpuh di kaki Sasuke dengan badan gemetar hebat. "Ampun, Pangeran. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak melakukannya..."

"Kau..." geram Sasuke, "kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sai..."

"Pangeran..."

"Sai..." Sasuke menatap Sai penuh kebencian. "Kau harus menjelaskannya semuanya padaku kalau tak mau kuseret ke pengadilan."

* * *

Karin berdiri membelakangi kedua anak buahnya. Perempuan yang menurut berita pandai main sihir itu lebih banyak diam saat mendengar cerita dari Hidan dan Konan. Melihat mimik muka keduanya yang berbeda, Karin yakin sebenarnya ada yang tidak beres.

"Jadi intinya kami sudah membereskan Naruto Namikaze. Down payment yang kau berikan kemarin hanya pantas untuk membalas jasa seorang penculik. Kami mau lebih banyak dari itu. Dan aku mau kau lunasi bayaran kami sekarang."

"Kenapa kalian tidak menungguku?" tanya Karin, "kenapa kalian membunuhnya?"

"Ka-kami terdesak, Rin," kali ini Konan yang menjawab, "aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak mau membunuhnya... Tapi Hidan memaksaku..."

Karin menggunakan ekor matanya untuk melihat Konan. "Kenapa kelihatannya kau tertekan sekali, Konan?"

"Aku bukan pembunuh..." Konan menggigit bibirnya. "Sumpah aku terpaksa."

"Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu kalau kau membunuh dia." Karin berkata sambil melemparkan gepokan uang pada Konan dan Hidan. "Sisanya akan kubayar besok."

Hidan berbinar menerima uang itu. Berbeda jauh dari Konan yang masih pucat saja meski sudah disodori surga dunia sebegitu banyaknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Konan merapatkan jaketnya dan bersiap pergi. Karin dan Hidan berpandangan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mau pergi?" tanya Hidan.

"Aku mau ke rumah Tuhan. Aku ingin menyesali semua dosaku," jawab Konan singkat.

"Untuk apa? Tuhan itu tidak ada, Konan," ucap Karin.

"Itu menurutmu. Tapi menurutku Tuhan itu ada."

Konan keluar dari rumah Karin dan berjalan menembus malam. Karin dan Hidan yang ditinggalkan hanya saling berpandangan.

* * *

Malam itu bulan purnama. Sasuke sedang duduk sendirian di gazebo belakang rumah sakit. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kalender lipat. Tangan kanannya mencoreti angka di kalender itu dengan lingkaran merah. Mulai hari ini dia akan lebih banyak bermain dengan almanak. Seakan telah sepakat mengadakan perjanjian dengan hari-hari yang akan selalu berganti, ia telah bertekad untuk setia menanti waktu. Waktu dimana Naruto akan segera sadar dan membuka mata.

Sasuke mendongak ke langit dan mendapati sang bulan sedang tersenyum kepada dirinya. Di kanan kiri lingkaran cantik itu bintang-bintang. Semuanya setia mendampingi bulan, sang bulan sendiri tidak membatasi jumlah bintang yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Sungguh sebuah pernyataan cinta yang sempurna. Andai saja hatinya seperti bulan, tentunya Sasuke tidak akan semenderita ini.

Layar ponsel Sasuke menyala. Tak ada nada dering disana. Yang ada hanya getaran yang mengabarkan kalau ada panggilan masuk. Sasuke melihat nama Hinata tercetak di layarnya. Namun Sasuke tak mau mengangkatnya. Jangankan bicara, bergerak saja rasanya sudah malas. Ia membiarkan panggilan itu sampai berhenti sendiri.

Senyum tersungging di bibir Sasuke mengingat janji pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Janji yang diucapkan Sasuke di depan pendeta sama sekali berbeda dengan janji yang diucapkan Sasuke di hadapan Tuhan. Janji itu adalah rahasia antara dirinya dengan Yang Kuasa. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, bahkan Hinata.

'Aku tidak mencintai Hinata. Aku yang ada di balik layar sebenarnya adalah lelaki yang sama sekali bukan milik istriku. Aku ini sesuatu yang tak nyata. Aku hanya muncul di saat-saat tertentu. Tapi, kalau aku sedang tak berminat, aku akan hilang meskipun mentari sedang terik, meskipun Hinata sedang merindukanku.'

Sasuke tak tahu apa Tuhan akan marah dengan janjinya.

"Pangeran Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh. Terlihat Sai sedang berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa kantong kertas di tangannya.

"Tadi saya keluar sebentar ke apotek. Di jalan saya beli makanan. Apa Pangeran Sasuke mau?" tawar Sai sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan kantong kertas itu.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Sasuke tanpa memberikan perhatian lebih atas tawaran Sai.

"Pengeran jangan begitu," Sai mendesak, "sejak tadi siang Pangeran Sasuke belum makan sedikit pun."

"Naruto juga belum makan kok. Jadi kenapa aku harus makan?"

Sai mendesah kecil dan mengeluarkan setangkup roti dengan keju leleh di atasnya. "Cobalah sedikit, Pangeran."

Pelayan itu tersenyum sambil menyodorkan roti itu pada Sasuke. Sang Pangeran sempat mengernyit sebentar, heran dengan kepolosan Sai. Mereka memang sudah sama-sama berniat melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Tapi masa sih hubungan bisa membaik secepat ini?

"Makasih..." Akhirnya Sasuke menerima roti itu dan melahapnya dalam diam. Sai sendiri duduk di sampingnya dan memakan bagiannya sendiri.

"Pangeran Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Pangeran tahu tidak Karin itu siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Karin?" ulang Sasuke.

"Iya. Karin. Kemarin dua orang yang tadi telah saya ceritakan pada Pangeran Sasuke tadi siang sempat menyebut nama Karin."

"Siapa ya?" Sasuke berpikir. "Apa Karin yang tukang nujum?"

"Tukang nujum? Memangnya jaman sekarang masih ada tukang nujum, Pangeran?"

"Ya ada. Mau sampai kapanpun pola masyarakat yang ketinggalan jaman pasti ada."

"Lalu apa hubungannya nujum dengan penculikan?" Sai tertegun sejenak dan berpikir.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa hubungan Karin dengan Putra Mahkota Naruto?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kalau Karin sih memang lumayan terkenal. Dia itu orangnya nomaden, suka pindah-pindah. Katanya sih dia itu dulunya gadis gunung. Dulu waktu aku kecil, aku pernah melihat berita soal Karin ini di koran. Dia kena kasus suap waktu usianya masih sangat belia."

"Multitalenta juga dia," ucap Sai, "segala macam tindak kriminal dia bisa."

"Ya begitulah. Tapi setahuku dia sudah lama menghilang."

"Kalau dulunya pernah kena kasus penyuapan, jangan-jangan sekarang Karin ini juga bergerak karena dibayar seseorang. Tapi siapa orang itu, ya Pangeran?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa menebak. Musuh politik kerajaan kita tidak hanya satu, Sai. Sebagai keluarga kerajaan, kami selalu dituntut bersiap-siap menghadapi mereka."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Hehehe, sankyuu buat ripiuer chapter kemarin. Key minta maaf kalau Key jahat sama Naru. Sebenarnya Key juga nggak tega. *Readers : ****Timpukin authooor!***

**Ni fic update-nya nggak konstan ya? maaf deh... abisnya Key kemarin lagi liburan. Key lebih seneng masak di dapurnya Kaa-san*belajar jadi seorang calon istri yg baik* -Gubrak-, jadi fic-nya lumayan terbengkalai.**

**Tapi Key usahakan lain kali nggak lama-lama **

**RnR lagi?**


	9. Butir Kesembilan

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto miliknya Sai *dicekek Sasuke pakai tali tambang***

**Warning : AU, OOC, nista, miskin lemon, kadang2 gore**

**Keterangan : Paragraf2 italic**** adalah bagian dari Naruto PoV**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Naruto, kesini...!"_

_Aku merasa tubuhku melayang. Dengan riang aku mengikutinya._

"_Naruto, ayolah jangan takut. Ikutlah denganku..."_

_Cahaya gadis peri itu memancar indah. Mataku silau tapi aku terlena._

_Kemudian aku pun beranjak untuk mengikutinya._

**.**

**KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE**

Butir Kesembilan

By Key Ichi Aroora

.

"_DOBE...!!!"_

_Kakiku berhenti melangkah mendengar teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu._

"_Dobe, kembali! Jangan mau ikut dengannya!"_

_Aku begitu mengenal suara itu. Suara itu teralun seperti lagu di telingaku. Padahal ia sedang memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh._

"_Dobe...!!!"_

_Cukup, cukup, cukup! Sudah cukup kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Baiklah aku akan kembali. Semata-mata hanya karena aku menumpukan hatiku pada panggilanmu._

"Dobe...!"

Mata Naruto Namikaze bergerak membuka. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya hanya udara kosong tanpa sebentuk materi pun. Tapi lama-lama gradien-gradien pucat itu membentuk wujud nyata. Wujud dari dunia yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya selama keadaan koma.

"Dobe..."

Naruto tak merespon panggilan Sasuke yang sedang menungguinya dengan tegang. Otaknya belum bekerja betul, tapi Sasuke tahu Naruto sudah benar-benar sadar.

"Dobe... kau lihat aku?" tanya Sasuke.

'Panggilan itu... jelas sekali... apa dia orang yang sama seperti di mimpiku...?'

"Dobe, kau sudah benar-benar sadar 'kan?" Pertanyaan retoris Sasuke seakan tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa girang sang Pangeran.

Lama-lama mata Naruto yang kosong mulai memfokus. Mata itu mulai berkedip pelan dan mencari-cari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Sudah seminggu aku menunggumu sadar... Akhirnya kau menjawab panggilanku, Dobe..."

Kepala Naruto bergerak sedikit. Penyangga leher itu terasa begitu menghambatnya. Ada rasa panas yang tidak bisa diartikan di lehernya. Naruto sedikit mencium bau darah setiap menarik nafas. Mungkin ada luka di lehernya.

"Dobe, kau mengenalku 'kan?"

Memori Naruto berjalan cepat demi melihat sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Tentu saja Naruto mengingatnya.

"Coba, Dobe. Katakan siapa namaku," kata Sasuke untuk mengetes kesadaran Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dalam hatinya. 'Jangankan namamu. Tanggal lahirmu saja aku ingat.'

"Ayo katakan, sayang..."

Bibir Naruto bergerak membentuk kata 'Teme', tapi sama sekali tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Ah kau ini bisa saja, Dobe," Sasuke tersenyum, "jangan berbisik-bisik begitu."

"..."

"Lebih keras, Dobe."

"..."

"Dobe..."

"..."

Seketika Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan kengerian yang menggelepar di mata onyx-nya. Apa ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi?

"Dobe, tolong... katakan sekali lagi siapa namaku," pinta Sasuke.

"..."

Sasuke menjerit dalam hatinya. Ia teringat perkataan Sai, salah satu dari penculik itu menghujamkan silinder besi di leher Naruto. Apa ini berarti....

"Tidak." Sasuke langsung mendekap Naruto. "Sai bohong..."

Ada kejang kecil di tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke merasakannya.

"Dobe..." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Katakan sesuatu... kumohon..."

Hati Sasuke berkeping-keping ketika melihat Naruto berusaha berucap dengan sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya yang pendek-pendek menandakan Naruto berusaha terlampau keras. Perkiraan tim medis benar. Pita suara Naruto akhirnya benar-benar rusak.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak mau memanggil namaku ya?"

Entahlah apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan dalam kediamannya. Sasuke sudah terlalu kacau untuk berpikir sejauh itu.

"Kalau kau diam saja, bagaimana nanti kalau kau butuh aku dan ingin memanggilku?"

Wajah Sasuke menaungi wajah Naruto. Berusaha bicara dari hati ke hati dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ayo panggil aku 'Teme'..." pinta Sasuke putus asa, "ayo cobalah..."

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Namun Sasuke melihat bayangan matanya di mata Naruto. Artinya air mata lagi-lagi menggenang di saphir biru itu. Tidak mau kalah dari air mata di bulatan onyx Sasuke.

"Dobe..." Air mata Sasuke menetes tepat di pelupuk mata Naruto. "Katakan 'I love you' sekali saja... Aku mau dengar kata-kata itu sekali lagi darimu... "

* * *

Hari ini banyak orang berkumpul di ruang rawat Naruto Namikaze. Empat hari semenjak sadarnya sang Putra Mahkota, banyak kerabat dan teman dekat yang datang membesuk. Mereka tampak girang saat datang. Ada yang membawakan bunga, buah-buahan, ada juga aneka oleh-oleh bermacam rupa. Semua untuk merayakan keberhasilan Naruto melewati masa-masa kritisnya.

Tapi, seperti halnya yang selalu terjadi, para pembesuk itu biasanya akan pulang dengan wajah murung. Tidak seperti saat kedatangan mereka yang sumringah. Mereka tidak menyangka terjadi hal separah itu pada Naruto yang mereka cintai.

"Aku ikut senang dengan kesembuhanmu," Pangeran Gaara yang baru datang dari Suna menyalami Naruto yang duduk bersandar di ranjang. Mereka sudah berkawan baik sejak lama.

"Gaara sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Pangeran," kata Putri Temari, kakak sulung Gaara. "Sejak mendengar Pangeran Naruto sakit, Gaara terus saja mendesakku kemari. Sampai-sampai kukira kau ini mantan pacarnya. Hahaha..."

"Dasar wanita," Pangeran Shikamaru, suami Temari, langsung mengambil alih tangan Naruto dan menjabatnya. "Jangan dengarkan Temari, Pangeran Naruto. Dia itu orangnya memang suka merepotkan. Pembicaraannya tidak pernah penting."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar guyonan garing Shikamaru. Temari yang dijadikan bahan tertawaan hanya menyikut Shikamaru dan menyuruh suaminya itu untuk diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kronologi kecelakaan itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Gaara.

"Naruto ceroboh, menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu menabrak trotoar," kata Sasuke. Kebohongan itu sudah mahir dilancarkannya karena memang telah dilakukannya berkali-kali.

"Masa sih?" Gaara memandang Naruto curiga. "Tapi kok tidak terlalu ada luka di tubuhnya?"

"Kecelakaannya naik motor atau mobil?" tanya Temari.

"Mobil," jawab Sasuke, "makanya dia tidak terluka. Soalnya pakai sabuk pangaman."

"Naruto kecelakaannya dengan kamu ya?" Shikamaru yang jeli itu berpaling pada Sai yang sedang duduk dengan Hinata di dekat pintu.

"Sa-Saya?" Sai menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kelihatan babak belur. Pastinya kau juga baru mengalami insiden," tebak Shikamaru.

"Oh ini..." tanpa sadar Sai menyentuh pipinya yang masih biru. "I-Iya..."

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya. 'Masa sih pelayan ini terluka sampai biru-biru begitu sementara Naruto tidak kelihatan lecet di kulit sedikitpun?'

"Tapi kok seperti bekas tonjokan ya?" Shikamaru mengamati Sai lebih dekat.

"I-Itu terbentur saat mobil terguling," sela Hinata. "Iya 'kan, Sai?"

"I-Iya, Tuan Putri."

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru dari Sai. Sasuke bahkan sampai menyuruh Sai membeli sesuatu di luar supaya tidak diberondong pertanyaan yang lain oleh Shikamaru. Akhirnya Shikamaru itu menyerah dan memilih tidur di pojok ruangan sambil mendengarkan i-pod.

"Kau lucu..." Gaara ikut duduk di ranjang Naruto. "Lehermu disangga seperti robot."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Hh, kalau saja Gaara tahu apa yang terjadi...

"Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu," Gaara meraih tas ranselnya dan menyerahkan setumpuk kaset DVD pada Naruto. "Seri satu sampai tujuh. Aku sengaja mengubek-ubek seluruh toko kaset di Suna untuk mendapatkan ini."

Tangan tan itu menerima pemberian Gaara dengan semangat. Holywood memang tidak pernah mati.

"Hey, jangan cuma senyum-senyum. Bilanglah terima kasih padaku," sikut Gaara.

Naruto hanya nyengir. Mata birunya mengincar mata Sasuke. Berusaha mencari pertolongan.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran Gaara. Sini aku putarkan," ucap Sasuke cepat. Sang Pangeran mengambil kaset-kaset di tangan Gaara dan membuka lemari kecil di bawah televisi yang menyembunyikan DVD player.

"Dasar kamu tidak pernah berubah," Gaara mengamati Sasuke dan berbisik pada Naruto. "Kau sangat tergantung ya dengan kakakmu?"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil tanpa suara.

"Siapa pacarmu sekarang?" Gaara mulai membuka topik yang lebih ringan. Tapi ia hanya mendapat gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Uh kau ini," Gaara kesal. "Bicaralah sedikit!"

Lama-lama Gaara merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto. Seorang Naruto Namikaze berubah jadi pendiam? Sampai kiamat pun Gaara tidak akan percaya.

Gaara masih mendesak Naruto untuk bersuara. Lama-lama Naruto jengah juga. Sasuke dan beberapa orang yang berjaga disana juga mulai kehabisan akal untuk membohongi Gaara. Tapi akhirnya Tuhan manjawab doa Sasuke. Temari mendapatkan panggilan dari Suna dan harus segera bertolak dari Konoha.

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa menjenguk lama-lama," Gaara memberikan pelukan kilat pada Naruto. "Bulan depan aku akan berkunjung lagi. Awas saja kalau kau masih jadi pendiam."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu," kata Sasuke, "kalau mau mampirlah sebentar ke istana kami di ibukota. Emperor dan empress pasti senang sekali . Maaf ya, kalian berkunjung saat mereka sedang tidak ada di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami kemari memang hanya berniat menjenguk Naruto kok," kata Temari.

Setelah melakukan cipika-cipiki ringan pada Hinata, Temari mengajak Gaara untuk keluar. Sekalian wanita itu menarik paksa Shikamaru yang masih mendengkur di pojok ruangan.

* * *

"Hn. Dasar mereka. Hampir mati kutu aku menjawab pertanyaan. Teliti sekali."

Hinata tertawa mendengar keluhan Sasuke. Sang Putri sedang menyuapi Naruto dengan bubur cair. Sekarang Naruto memang sudah mulai bisa menggunakan saluran di lehernya untuk makan. Sekalian berlatih agar tidak terus-terusan bergantung pada infus.

"Lehermu masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng pelan dan menerima lagi suapan dari Hinata.

"Pangeran, apa penjahat itu sudah berhasil ditangkap?" tanya Hinata membuka kembali topik yang sensitif itu.

"Belum," jawab Sasuke.

"Kita sudah seminggu ini mencari bersama pihak yang berwajib. Mungkinkah mereka sudah kabur sejauh itu?" lanjut Hinata.

"Sepertinya mereka kabur ke luar negeri."

"Ya, Pangeran juga mengira kalau mereka memang bukan orang Konoha..." ucap Hinata.

"Tidak ada rakyat yang ingin calon rajanya mati," sahut Sasuke, "Hinata, kau mau mencarikan aku makan siang di kantin? Melihat Naruto makan aku jadi ikut lapar."

"Pangeran ini ada-ada saja," Hinata menolak, "saya belum selesai menyuapi Pangeran Naruto."

"Sini aku saja yang menyuapi!"

Mangkuk bubur di tangan Hinata direbut cepat oleh Sasuke. Sang Putri hanya menggeleng maklum dan segera keluar kamar. Naruto yang ditinggalkan sendirian bersama Sasuke merasa risih dan segera berpaling muka.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menyuapimu..." Sasuke tersenyum jahil dan menyodorkan sendok bubur itu ke mulut Naruto.

"Heh, Dobe. Buka mulutmu!" desak Sasuke.

"..."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Sasuke mengamati Naruto. Si pirang pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Bibir Naruto bergerak. Mengeja huruf pada kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Bibirnya membentuk S-A-I.

"Oh... Sai..." Ada cubitan kecil di hati Sasuke. "Kelihatannya dia masih ada di luar. Mungkin ngobrol dengan seseorang."

"..."

"Kenapa? Mau dipanggilkan?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Hn. Sebentar ya."

* * *

"Yang Mulia..."

Naruto menoleh. Di ambang pintu kamar ada Sai.

"Yang Mulia Naruto memanggil saya?"

Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, menyuruh Sai mendekat.

Sai menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan kegembiraan. Sai tidak menyangka ia masih bisa menatap senyum Yang Mulia Naruto. Sai masih ingat dengan pasti bagaimana sulitnya berenang di danau yang keruh itu. Bagaimana sulitnya dia menemukan Naruto yang ditenggelamkan. Bagaimana usahanya mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan tenaga yang tinggal sedikit. Sai merasakan kepuasan yang tak terkira setelah melihat Naruto selamat dan segar bugar begini.

Dengan gerakan lembut dan perlahan, Naruto meraih tangan Sai. Ia meletakkan tangan Sai ke dadanya kemudian ke dada pelayan itu sendiri. Naruto ingin mengatakan kalau, 'Aku berterima kasih padamu.'

"Oh..." Sai mengerti. "Tapi saya merasa gagal yang mulia..."

Saphir biru itu membulat. Membentuk pertanyaan, 'Kenapa?'

"Yang Mulia Naruto tidak bisa berbicara lagi," Sai murung. "Saya gagal."

Naruto menggeleng tegas. Dan meraih selembar kertas dan bolpoin yang tadi diletakkan Sasuke di samping tempat tidurnya. Naruto menulis sebentar kemudian menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sai.

'Terima kasih, Sai. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup,' tulis Naruto.

"Yang Mulia..." Sai mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sai melihat sebutir air jatuh dari mata biru Naruto. Sang Pangeran tidak berucap apa-apa.

"Sa-saya tidak berhasil menghalangi mereka. Mereka berhasil menyentuh Yang Mulia... Saya sungguh menyesal..."

"..."

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia Naruto..."

Helaan nafas Naruto terdengar begitu gelisah. Ia merebut kertas itu dari tangan Sai dan menulis lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih lama.

Naruto menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sai.

'Tak ada yang ingin menemukan dirinya bisu saat terbangun di pagi hari, Sai. Tapi siapa yang akan menolak kalau ditawari kebaikan dan kehangatan seperti yang kau tawarkan padaku? Aku sudah dianugerahi teman sebaik dirimu, kenapa aku masih menangis dan meratap? Tidak semua pangeran seberuntung aku, Sai. Lagipula tak ada orang yang bisa melawan garis takdir. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berjalan sesuai arus dan mengatur kecepatan. Kalau memang kita berusaha, suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa berjalan mendahului garis itu. Aku yakin, semua air mataku yang jatuh akan terbayar lunas dengan anugerah indah dari-Nya suatu saat nanti. Kau yang selalu mengajarkan ini padaku.'

Sai tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat selesai membaca tulisan itu.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Naruto..."

Naruto merasa air mengguliri pipinya sendiri. Ia sudah tak mempu menghitung berapa kali ia menangis belakangan ini. Seakan-akan hidupnya seperti dirajam tiada hentinya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setiap manusia itu sudah ditentukan jalannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang boleh protes, apalagi mengubahnya. Yang Naruto tahu, adalah bahwa semua ini pasti akan memiliki akhir yang bahagia, suatu saat nanti.

"Yang Mulia, saya janji tidak akan meninggalkan Yang Mulia Naruto... Saya akan mengabdikan hidup saya untuk melayani Yang Mulia..."

Naruto tersenyum, berusaha menghapus kesedihannya sendiri. Digenggamnya tangan Sai. Bisa dirasakannya tangan itu hangat. Seakan ada jiwa malaikat yang mengaliri tubuh pucat itu. Naruto merasa beruntung, disaat seperti ini, selalu ada Sai disampingnya.

"Yang Mulia Naruto," Sai menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Kita tidak boleh menangis lagi, Yang Mulia! Kita harus kuat!"

Naruto menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Sai dan membawa Sai ke dalam pelukannya.

'Terima kasih...' ucapnya dalam hati, 'kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah mati, Sai...'

Naruto yakin Sai mendengar kata-katanya. Naruto yakin sekali.

* * *

Sasuke sudah hampir terpejam saat pundaknya disentuh oleh Hinata yang baru datang dari kantin. Sang Putri tersenyum dan menyodorkan ramen instan pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, Pangeran. Kantinnya ramai," kata Hinata sambil membuka sekaleng susu fermentasi untuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa ramen?" Sasuke protes, "aku bukan Naruto tahu."

Hinata terkikik. "Adanya juga itu kalau di kantin."

Akhirnya Sasuke pasrah saja melahap makanan yang dibawa istrinya. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang berderet di depan kamar Naruto. Di dalam, Naruto sedang ngobrol dengan Sai. Sasuke merasa dirinya jadi 'orang ketiga' kalau ikut masuk.

"Perutmu masih sering bermasalah?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati Hinata, "kelihatannya kamu lumayan pucat."

"Tidak kok," Hinata mengelus perutnya. "Dia anteng di dalam sini."

"Hn. Kalau dia anteng berarti benar-benar anakku."

"Pangeran ini sangat pendiam. Saya juga suka yang sepi-sepi. Kasihan anak kita, seperti apa ya heningnya dia nanti kalau sudah dewasa..." kerling Hinata.

"Iya juga sih..." Sasuke menghirup minuman kalengnya. "Idealnya itu kalau orang tuanya yang satu pendiam yang satu berisik. Ya minimal seberisik Naruto-lah."

"Tapi Pangeran Naruto itu 'kan laki-laki, masa bisa punya anak dengan Pangeran Sasuke..." Hinata terkikik tanpa firasat apa-apa.

"Itulah yang kusesalkan," jawab Sasuke pelan, seakan membisiki dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit dan segera menguak pintu kamar Naruto. Melihat apakah pembicaraan dua orang di dalam sudah selesai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan lirih dari Hinata setelah bunyi pintu terbuka. Sasuke tak sengaja menjatuhkan kaleng minumannya. Sepertinya ada yang membuat sang Pangeran terkejut. Cairan berwarna putih pekat sampai berceceran ke lantai.

"Pangeran kenapa?!" Hinata ikut kaget.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Hinata sepersekian detik.

"Aku harus ke toilet," jawab Sasuke sambil berbalik pergi.

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Panjang sangat. Sangat panjang.**

**Nggak kerasa udah chapter sembilan. Tapi Key minta readers jangan bosen dulu yah. Kayaknya ceritanya masih lumayan panjang ini. Sasuke 'kan belum saya hancurkan *diculik Sasuke*. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang bikin Key lumayan sedih. Kayaknya semuanya pada benci banget sama Sasuke *nggak jadi diculik Sasuke*. Semua ini gara2 Key to? Ealaaah sepurane ae yo... ^^a –plin plan sangat-**

**RnR...? Flame boleh kok, login tapinya ya...!!! Terima kasih**


	10. Butir Kesepuluh

**Disclaimer : Sama keak yang kemarin**

**Disclaimer lagu : Sama keak yang kemarin**

**Pairing : Sama keak yang kemarin**

**Author : Sama keak yang kemarin**

**Genre : Sama keak yang kemarin**

**Readers : "Ni orang psikopat apa ya?" *nimpukin author***

**Karena terlalu banyak konflik di chapter2 kemarin, Key sengaja bikin chapter ini rada soft. Daripada ntar Key bikin capek pembaca, lebih baik konfliknya diistirahatin dulu di chap ini. Soalnya kayaknya chap depan udah pusing lagi. Kasihan chara-nya ntar nangis darah semua *perasaan udah*. Dasar keji ya author-nya?**

** XP**

**Selamat membaca!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Tidak semua kenyataan hidup yang dijalani adalah pilihan kita sendiri. Tapi semua yang dilakukan Tuhan selalu benar... Aku percaya akan hal itu..._

**.**

**KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE**

Butir Kesepuluh

By Key Ichi Aroora

.

**Kerajaan Oto**

Malam itu, Raja Orochimaru tampak sedang menemui seorang relasinya. Namanya Jiraya, seorang presiden dari negara Antah Berantah. Orochimaru tampak senang menerima tamu yang bisa dikatakan pribadi itu. Jiraiya adalah teman sekelasnya saat masih kuliah di UK. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling bersua. Maka dari itu, Orochimaru yang biasanya begitu dingin pada orang lain tampak lebih sumringah malam itu.

"Jadi kamu belum menikah? Ya, ampun Oro, sudah lima belas tahun patah hati masa belum sembuh-sembuh juga sih?" kikik Jiraiya sambil menepuk pundak Orochimaru.

"Namanya juga cinta sejati..." Orochi ikut tertawa.

"Memangnya kamu jarang ya mengunjungi Tsunade?"

"Bukannya jarang. Malah tidak pernah," jawab Orochimaru.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia benar-benar menikah dengan Dan! Rasanya aku tidak bisa terima sampai sekarang!"

Kedua sahabat itu tertawa. Orochimaru menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Jiraiya. Irisan lemon yang mengambang di tengah-tengahnya membuat Jiraya lupa akan topik tentang Tsunade.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa hari ini kamu tidak menginap di Oto saja?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku harus berangkat ke Konoha besok pagi."

"Lho memangnya kenapa?"

"Menjenguk Putra Mahkota Namikaze. Kabarnya dia baru saja kecelakaan mobil."

Orochimaru memandang Jiraiya. Apa maksudnya menjenguk? Bukannya seharusnya melayat?

"Sebentar..." Orochi menyela, "kecelakaan mobil katamu?"

"Iya. Kamu ini bagaimana, masa tetangga dekat malah tidak tahu."

"Kupikir Naruto sudah mati..."

"Apa?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Ayo minum tehnya."

Seketika itu juga pikiran Orochimaru tidak terfokus lagi. Ia langsung teringat Pein. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan bocah itu sampai Naruto lolos begini?! Tidak becus!!! Tolol!!! Tolol!!!.

* * *

Sebuah limo biru merapat ke depan kastil tinggi istana Konoha. Beberapa orang pelayan tampak berjajar di sepanjang jalur masuk. Membungkuk kompak untuk menyambut kedatangan sang Putra Mahkota yang begitu mereka rindukan.

"Pangeran..." Mikoto memeluk Naruto. "Syukurlah kau sudah boleh pulang."

Minato, Kushina, Hinata dan Sasuke yang mengikuti di belakang Naruto tersenyum cerah. Semuanya tidak menyangka kondisi Naruto bisa membaik secepat ini.

"Pangeran Naruto," Perdana Menteri Hiashi menyalami Naruto, "selamat datang kembali."

Naruto mengangguk dan melempar senyum lebarnya. Senang rasanya bisa kembali ke rumah. Rasanya ia ingin segera berdoa dan mengucap syukur pada Tuhan.

"Sai tolong ambil barang-barang Naruto dan bawakan ke kamarnya," perintah Kushina yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Sai. Para bangsawan itu kemudian mandahului para pelayan masuk ke dalam kastil.

"Putra Mahkota...!!!" rombongan koki yang digawangi oleh Deidara cs melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto. Tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali di hati mereka. Bagi orang-orang itu, Naruto adalah teman yang begitu baik. Tidak pernah Naruto menganggap mereka bawahan, semuanya dianggap sama selayaknya keluarga sendiri.

"Putra Makhota cepat sembuh ya...!!!" suara cempreng Deidara menggema, membuat orang-orang tertawa. Teman-teman sesama kokinya langsung menyikut pria cantik itu.

"Kenapa sih?" Deidara manyun. "Aku 'kan senang Putra Mahkota kembali lagi ke rumah!"

"Tapi kamu lebay tahu!" Lee berkomentar.

"Memangnya kamu tidak lebay?! Dasar ular hijau!"

"Heh tidak usah menyebut 'ular hijau' kenapa?" protes Sasuke.

"Wah Pangeran Sasuke tersinggung," Deidara nyengir.

"Iya, Pangeran Sasuke 'kan peternak ular ya?" sahut Minato sambil tertawa.

"Hanya pekerjaan sampingan," Sasuke cuek. Semuanya tertawa lagi.

Mereka meneruskan langkah. Naruto sendiri kelihatan banyak melempar senyum. Meski tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari bibirnya, semua orang bisa melihat kegembiraan Naruto di mata birunya yang makin lama makin terlihat bersinar.

* * *

"Kau istirahatlah dulu." Sasuke membantu Naruto naik ke atas ranjang. Hinata membereskan koper Naruto yang tadi telah dibawakan oleh Sai.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tombol pemanggil disini. Kalau kau butuh memanggil pelayan, pencet saja." Sasuke menunjuk tombol merah yang berada di samping lampu meja. Tombol itu mudah dijangkau Naruto meskipun sedang berbaring.

"Jangan sampai kecapekan. Kalau nanti lehernya sakit dan kamu demam lagi, segera beritahu aku atau ayah," pesan Sasuke.

Setelah menyuruh Naruto berbaring dan memastikan Dobe-nya bisa istirahat dengan aman, Sasuke mengajak Hinata keluar. Mereka menutup pintu.

'Bosan ah, ini 'kan belum terlalu malam. Padahal aku 'kan ingin nonton film dari Gaara...' keluh Naruto. Matanya berputaran di langit-langit. Naruto bisa melihat galaksinya sendiri di atas sana. Galaksi yang diciptanya saat masih kecil.

'Aku ada di planet biru dan Sasuke ada di planet kuning...' Naruto membatin senang. Bola-bola pepat itu bermunculan kembali di otaknya. Imajinasi masa kecilnya bermain lagi. Ia bisa melihat planet-planet membayang nyata. Mengorbit pada sebuah bintang bermassa kosong yang terbuat dari gumpalan kabut bercahaya.

Belasan komet berjalan melingkari para bola pepat itu. Seolah ingin merebut tahta sang bintang, para komet juga berpijaran dengan indahnya. Semua melayang dalam lingkup ruang imajinasi Naruto. Imajinasi miliknya sendiri. Yang dulu saat masih kecil dibangunnya bersama seorang Sasuke Namikaze.

Naruto ingat betapa sangat mencintai saudaranya itu. Hampir-hampir seluruh hidupnya telah diserahkan pada Sasuke. Bola cahaya terang benderang itu sebenarnya sudah berpijar panas di hati mereka. Sampai perpisahan itu terjadi, Naruto tidak pernah bisa melupakan kenangan itu. Tapi masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Tak ada yang harus diingat. Biarlah buku harian tentang cinta itu kosong dan terbuang diantara jari-jemari takdir. Akan jauh lebih sakit kalau Naruto memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya.

'Lupakan...'

Galaksi megah itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kedipan mata Naruto. Sang Putra Mahkota bangkit dan keluar kamar. Berniat mencari Sai.

* * *

Meski telah dicari kemana-mana, Naruto tidak menemukan Sai. Naruto mendekati Shino yang sedang memandikan anjing Naruto, Kyuubi, di luar kastil.

"Eh, Putra Mahkota!"

Shino langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan notes kecilnya dari dalam saku dan mulai menulis.

'Kau melihat Sai?' tulisnya.

"Oh, Sai. Sepertinya dia tadi ada di Gloxinia tower. Katanya sih ingin mengepel ruang musik. Coba yang mulia Naruto cari saja disana."

Setelah mengelus anjingnya sekali dan menuliskan 'terima kasih' untuk Shino, Naruto beranjak ke Gloxinia tower.

* * *

_And I know you keep it safe…  
I trust in you that way…_

'Pasti itu Sai!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Ia semakin semangat menuju Blooming Room di lantai atas.

_To keep with your possession…  
Every moment everyday…_

Naruto mendaki tangga dengan semangat. Nada-nada itu seperti memanggilnya untuk masuk ke dunia Sai. Dunia yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Gagang pintu itu teraih oleh tangan Naruto dan terbuka. Semakin lama suara itu makin jelas terdengar. Membawa Naruto makin terhanyut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di depan pintu.

'Teme…'

Naruto memalingkan muka. 'Kenapa Teme ada disini?'

Hati Naruto bergetar hebat saat melihat Sasuke sedang bermain gitar dengan Hinata duduk memperhatikan di lantai. Entah darimana Sasuke tiba-tiba menggigit setangkai mawar dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

Kekecewaan itu meresap lagi di hati Naruto. Entah kenapa.

_The one who won my heart..._

"Terimalah cintaku, Tuan Putri," kata Sasuke tanpa beban.

Darah berdesir menderu di kepala Naruto. Rasa cemburu itu membakar hebat di dadanya. Tangannya sampai lunglai tak bisa apa-apa. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini!

"Lho, Yang Mulia?"

Terdengar suara Sai dari arah belakang. Naruto terkejut dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. Menyuruh Sai diam agar tidak ketahuan.

"Kenapa sih Yang Mulia? Saya 'kan mau mengepel?"

Sesaat kemudian suara gitar Sasuke terhenti. Terdengar langkah kaki semakin dekat ke arah pintu. Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa menarik tangan Sai untuk sembunyi.

'Oh… untunglah…'

Terdengar hembusan nafas lega dari bibir Naruto. Ternyata sepasang sejoli yang lagi kasmaran –hati Naruto sakit saat mengingat hal ini-, tidak menyadari keberadaan Sai dan Naruto di ruangan itu. Sepertinya mata mereka telah tertutup oleh keadaan di luar hasrat mereka sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menarik tangan Sai.

"Aduh Yang Mulia, saya ini mau ngepel…"

Naruto mengambil gitar yang tadi dipakai Sasuke dan menyerahkannya pada Sai.

"Saya harus apa?" Sai bingung.

Notes itu beraksi lagi. 'Aku mau kamu main gitar juga. Jangan kalah sama Sasuke.'

"Saya mau ngepel…"

'Tidak mau tahu! Yang jelas kamu harus nyanyi buatku!' tulis Naruto.

"Lagunya apa?" Sai menyerah.

'The One Who Won My Heart.'

"Yang Mulia ini terlalu obsesif sama Christian Bautista."

'Sudahlah ayo nyanyi!'

Akhirnya Sai mengalah dan memainkan lagu itu untuk Naruto dari awal.

_I swore I'd let nobody in…  
Not that way again…  
I'd fixed it so they won't stand a chance…  
But you lessened the distance…  
I think you knew what this could be…  
You never gave up reaching for me…_

'Suara, Sai tidak kalah kok sama Sasuke! Lebih bagus malah!' Naruto tersenyum.

_Because you hold me up so high…  
Give yourself with no condition…  
Because you guide me…  
When I'm stumbling in the dark…_

'Kamulah yang membimbingku Sai…' perasaan Naruto jadi melankolis lagi.

_You hear what's deep inside…  
When I need you there to listen…_

'Yah… kebetulan sekali… Aku ini 'kan bisu… tapi Sai selalu mengerti aku..'

"Yang Mulia..."

Tiba-tiba ada setangkai mawar di tangan Sai. Sama seperti mawar yang tadi diberikan Sasuke pada Hinata.

_  
You're the one who won my heart…_

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

_And it's still a mystery…  
What you see in me…_

_Coz you know I've never been an open book…  
But maybe I'm changing…  
Just a little less true…  
There's not a question…_

'Aku melihat segalanya padamu, Sai. Bahkan aku bisa melihat seluruh dunia, ada bintang-bintang berpendaran di matamu, ada pula samudera yang tak terbatas di hatimu…'

'Sai, haruskah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak aku katakan? Tapi bagaimana kalau sesuatu itu terus mendesak hingga hatiku rasanya semakin kacau hari demi hari? Kenapa kau tercipta begitu menderu hingga tak menyisakan ruang kosong untukku bernafas? Kenapa kau memenuhi ruangan ini dengan segala daya tarik, mencengkeramku dalam sebuah ketidakberdayaan?'

'Jangan melihatku seperti itu Yang Mulia. Aku takut...' batin Sai gelisah.

'Sebenarnya aku juga ingin sekali menatap Yang Mulia Naruto...! Tapi aku tidak berani. Aku takut Yang Mulia bisa meraba tulisan-tulisan timbul yang tercetak di mataku ini. Aku takut Yang Mulia akan mengejanya sebagai...'

'_I love Y__ou.'_

'_I love Y__ou.'_

'_I love Y__ou.'_

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wadah, ada-ada aja nih anak *ditampar Sai* Gombalnya kerasa bener. Dasar lelaki perayu! *diceburin Sai ke danau Toba***

**Perasaan nih chap beneran garing deh. Key sampai mikir tiga kali mau publish atau nggak. Takut pada kecewa haha XDD**

**Oh ya Key lupa mau bilang sesuatu. kalau ada yang bilang ni fic kurang angst, maaf ya... ^^ ini memang bukan fic angst kok. cuma Hurt campuran gore... Maaf kalau kecewa...**

**Chapter depan ada death chara lagi kayaknya... Belum puas aku.... *wahahahaha*  
**

**Yaudah deh...**

**Ripiu yaaa???**

**Thx u....**


	11. Butir Kesebelas

Dislaimer :

**Naruto milikku!!! *dibakar di pancinya Oom Masashi***

**Pairing : Minato x Kushina hiks...**

**Genre : Akan berbalik lagi ke Hurt/Comfort mulai chapter depan**

**Warning : AU and always AU**

**Keterangan : Paragraf yang dicetak miring di akhir chapter itu flashback**

* * *

_Sudah kusobek lembaran lalu, tapi waktu kubuka lembaran baru, ternyata lembaran itu sobek lebih parah dari yang dulu._

**.**

**KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE**

Butir Kesebelas

By Key Ichi Aroora

**.**

"Tidaaak...!!!"

Mikoto tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi Kushina saat mendengar jeritan itu. Ditemukannya sang Permaisuri sedang meringkuk di lantai dengan wajah pucat. Di depan Kushina berbaring Emperor Minato di peraduannya. Kaku, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Empress Kushina...!!!" Mikoto panik dan masuk kamar. "Ada apa?"

"Emperor... Emperor..." Kushina terbata-bata, "Emperor..."

Mikoto ikut kebingungan oleh kegugupan Kushina. Disentuhnya tubuh Emperor dengan tangan gemetar. Mikoto hampir menjerit saat mendapati tubuh itu benar-benar sudah kaku.

"Ke-Kenapa dengan Emperor Minato, Empress?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Kita harus memanggil Sasuke dan Naruto!" Mikoto gugup, "kemana mereka?"

"Sasuke ada di istananya bersama Hinata," jawab Kushina, "Naruto masih tidur."

"Aku akan memanggil mereka," kata Mikoto sambil berlari keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikoto, Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar tidur sang Raja. Hinata mendekat dan memeluk Kushina karena tubuh mertuanya itu hampir terhuyung saking shock-nya.

"Tenanglah, Ibunda..." bujuk Hinata sambil menghapus air mata Kushina.

Naruto dan Sasuke mendekati ayahnya. Sasuke memegang nadi Minato. Sekejap saja, Sasuke yakin kalau ayahnya memang telah meninggal. Tapi, apa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi? Ayahnya kenapa? Gagal jantung mendadak? Kenapa?

"Dibunuh..." desis Sasuke. "Ayahanda dibunuh..."

"..." Naruto ternganga.

"Aku yakin ini pembunuhan..."

'Tapi siapa yang melakukannya Sasuke?' batin Naruto galau.

"Kau menemukan bukti kalau Emperor dibunuh? Ada bekasnya tidak?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak, Bu..."

Kushina, Mikoto dan Hinata terdiam. Mereka bertiga berpelukan sedih. Sasuke merangkul Naruto yang gemetaran, berdua hanya bisa berdiri mematung di samping jasad ayahnya. Mereka tak pernah berpikir kalau akan ada keributan besar pagi ini. Dipandangnya wajah sang Ayah yang telah menutup mata selamanya.

'Ayah...' Naruto menangis. 'Ayah kenapa?'

"Kenapa ayah pergi secepat ini...?" bisik Sasuke pilu, "siapa yang akan jadi panutanku dan Naruto kalau ayah pergi? Siapa yang bisa berdebat dengan orang-orang Oto kalau ayah pergi? Siapa yang akan dipanggil anakku "Kakek" kalau ayah pergi...???"

'Aku menyesal Ayah pergi secepat ini. Ayah belum sempat menimang cucu dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Ayah belum sempat melihat aku menikah, sebelum melihat Naruto-Naruto muda... Melihatku ikut serta membangun masa depan negar kita. Bagunlah, Ayah... Berilah kami kesempatan untuk bisa membahagiakan Ayah...'

Naruto merasakan ada sebutir air mata jatuh di pipinya. Dia merasakan kehilangan yang amat mendalam dengan perpisahan yang begitu mendadak ini. Dia mengutuki siapa saja yang telah membunuh ayahnya. Figur yang dikaguminya ini.

"Dobe..." Sasuke memeluk Naruto. "Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada keluarga kita?"

"..."

"Kau tak bisa bicara, ayah meninggal... Apa lagi yang akan terjadi...?"

"..."

"Apa salah keluarga kita, Dobe...?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Sang Pangeran sempat terkejut dengan penolakan itu, tapi langsung berbicara kepada ibundanya.

"Ibunda Kushina, saya ingin jasad Ayah diotopsi," kata Sasuke.

"A-Apa?"

"Saya yakin ini pembunuhan, Ibunda!" nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Apa itu... harus?" Kushina ragu.

"Ya, biar pihak yang berwajib juga bisa turun tangan..."

"Ta-Tapi..."

Sasuke heran. "Kenapa Ibunda Kushina kelihatan ragu?"

"Hhh, tak bisakah kau biarkan ayahmu pergi dengan tenang tanpa diotak-atik lagi, Sasuke?" kata Mikoto seakan menjelaskan apa yang dirasakan Kushina.

"Tapi, Ibunda..." Sasuke tampak terkejut.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Ibunda rela kalau Emperor pergi..." Kushina bangkit dan mengelus pipi Minato. "Memang sampai disinilah kebersamaan kita dengan beliau..."

"Astaga, Ibunda, kenapa pasrah begini? Yang namanya otopsi itu harus tetap dilakukan, supaya kita bisa tahu ada apa dengan kematian ayah ini! Kita tidak bisa diam dan membiarkan penjahat berkeliaran, Ibunda!" desak Sasuke.

Kushina meletakkan kepalanya di dada Minato dan memejamkan mata. Dulu ia bisa merasakan dada itu memiliki jantung yang berdetak kuat dan teratur, mengabarkan cinta yang selalu teralun dalam setiap desah nafasnya. Tapi kini Kushina merasakan jantung itu terdiam. Kematian telah merenggut cintanya yang abadi. Memisahkannya dengan suami yang telah didampinginya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang..." kata Kushina lirih. "Sejak dulu Emperor Minato selalu sadar kalau seorang raja harus selalu siap dengan kematian. Terutama pembunuhan..."

Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan.

"Emperor pernah bilang, sejak beliau memutuskan untuk memimpin Konoha, beliau telah mempersiapkan diri untuk dibunuh suatu hari nanti. Karena pada nyatanya banyak lawan politik yang begitu ingin menghancurkan Konoha..."

"Ma-Maksudnya orang-orang Oto?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin menuduh siapapun, Sasuke..." jawab Kushina.

"Tapi merekalah yang selalu mengusik kehidupan kerajaan kita, Ibunda."

"Biarlah, itu terserah mereka," jawab Kushina.

"Tapi hidup itu hak semua orang, Ibunda. Meski itu seorang Emperor, tukang patri, bangsawan, pemulung atau apa, semuanya berhak hidup."

"Memang begitulah kenyataannya, Sasuke," kata Mikoto, "kau tahu 'kan sebelum ini kakekmu, Namikaze Emperor III juga dibunuh? Jabatan Emperor bagi kerajaan semakmur Konoha memang penuh dengan resiko. Banyak orang yang mengincar kejayaan kita."

"Sudahlah... lebih baik sekarang kalian menyebarkan pengumuman ke seluruh negara tentang hal ini. Biar pengawal Ibunda saja yang melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi," lanjut Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menarik Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti Naruto yang berjalan sendirian dengan wajah murung di belakang mereka. Beribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Naruto. Mungkinkah Emperor benar dibunuh? Apakah tadi malam penjaga tak ada yang siaga malam-malam dan memergoki penyusup masuk ke kamar Emperor? Apakah penyusup itu menyelinap bersamaan dengan keriuhan pesta pernikahan? Mungkinkah dia sudah berdiam di istana ini selama lebih dari sepekan? Kalau begitu berarti ada orang dalam yang terlibat? Kenapa pengamanan istana jadi kacau? Apa penjaga dimantrai? Pusing!!! Pusing!!! Pusing!!!.

* * *

Pagi itu, nyala lilin tampak berpendaran di kapel St. Paul. Beberapa pendeta yang didatangkan khusus dari seluruh penjuru negara dan luar negeri melaksanakan doa bersama. Sasuke, Hinata dan beberapa keluarga tampak duduk melingkari peti mati Minato. Namun, lain halnya dengan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu justru hanya berdiri diam sambil bersandar pada tiang besar di depan kapel. Kedipan matanya bisa dihitung. Ia sama sekali tidak menyandarkan nyawanya di bumi. Ia sedang terbang entah kemana.

"Sepuluh..."

Naruto menoleh. Sai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah sepuluh daun gugur."

Naruto memandang Sai. Kejutan macam apa lagi ini?

"Saya yakin Yang Mulia bingung. Pohon itu, pohon di depan Yang Mulia berdiri, sudah menggugurkan daunnya sepuluh helai sejak Yang Mulia berdiri di sini."

"...?"

"Pasti Yang Mulia tidak sadar..." Sai berdiri di samping Naruto. "Padahal saya yang sejak tadi tidak berada di dekat sini saja bisa tahu pasti berapa jumlahnya."

Naruto tak bereaksi. Karena dia sendiri juga tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Kadang-kadang orang sering terlena dengan sesuatu dan tidak memperhatikan apa-apa saja yang seharusnya harus diperhatikan olehnya."

'Apa itu masalah?' batin Naruto tak paham.

"Yang Mulia Naruto berdiri begitu dekat dengan pohon itu, tapi malah tidak tahu berapa helai daun yang telah gugur dan jatuh. Kalau Yang Mulia mempraktekkan ini pada hidup Yang Mulia, hasilnya ya seperti inilah sekarang," kata Sai sambil melirik sekilas peti mati Emperor.

"Coba Yang Mulia pikirkan, masalah-masalah ini mulai bermunculan ke kerajaan kita setelah ditemukannya tambang berlian di utara Ibukota Konoha. Mulai banyak orang yang mengganggu ketentraman hidup pemerintah kita."

'Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga peduli pada negara, Sai," Naruto membatin.

"Terlebih lagi, saat semua orang berpesta pora dengan pernikahan Pangeran Sasuke dan Tuan Putri Hinata. Semuanya seakan tersedot dalam kebahagaiaan yang tidak ada ujungnya."

'Aku tidak bahagia," Naruto kesal sendiri. 'Aku suka Teme menikah.'

"Semuanya lupa. Mereka terbang ke alam lain saat bahaya mendekat..."

"..."

"Karena lupa diri, kitanya tidak sadar sedang berada dalam keadaan kritis."

Sai menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Naruto. Ternyata sang Putra Mahkota tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Saya turut berduka cita Yang Mulia. Maaf memang beginilah cara saya menghibur orang."

Naruto mengangguk. Jujur dia suka Sai yang seperti itu.

Beberapa pelayat tampak datang dan menyalami Naruto. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam kapel dan ganti mendekati Sasuke. Semua rakyat mengucapkan dukungan moril lewat berbagai bentuk dan menyatakan turut berduka cita. Seluruh stasiun televisi di Konoha menyiarkan berita kematian ini secara besar-besaran. Bagaimana tidak, Emperor Minato adalah seorang figur yang begitu dikagumi di Konoha. Lagipula kematiannya ini begitu mendadak, hanya satu hari setelah negara berpesta atas pernikahan Pangeran Sasuke dan Putri Hinata. Dunia berputar begitu cepat. Keadaan mudah berganti tanpa diduga-duga sebelumnya. Siang dan sore berubah secara cepat. Kelahiran dan kematian adalah peristiwa yang bergantian secara konstan.

* * *

"Pangeran..." Hinata menyerahkan sebatang lilin dengan tatakan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima lilin itu tanpa menjawab. Sang Pangeran mengerling sebentar pada ibunya, Mikoto, dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk ikut bergabung dengannya. Mikoto yang sedang menenangkan Kushina, sang Empress yang tidak berhenti menangis itu, segera mendekat dan bergabung dengan anak menantunya. Sasuke mengucapkan doa singkat. Terserah nanti pendeta mau apa. Yang jelas Sasuke ingin mendoakan ayahnya sekarang.

"Berikanlah surgamu untuk ayahku, ya Tuhan..." ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata. "Dia orang baik... tolong berikan tempat yang layak baginya di sisi-Mu..."

Hinata dan Mikoto diam mendengar doa Sasuke. Makin lama tangisan Sasuke makin terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Naruto agar dia segera pulang, Tuhan..." bisik Sasuke, "dia harus melihat jasad ayah dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi beliau..."

Sasuke sampai menunduk saking tidak kuatnya menahan tangis. Doa kecil itu akhirnya diakhiri dengan tangisan ketiga pendoanya. Lilin-lilin kecil itu digeletakkan begitu saja dilantai. Mikoto memeluk putranya.

"Sasuke, sudah," bisik Mikoto seakan-akan yang ada di pelukannya itu Sasuke kecil yang menangis karena baru bertengkar dengan teman-temannya.

"Ibunda, kenapa ayah harus pergi secepat ini?" isak Sasuke. Hinata yang memandang keadaan suaminya itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap sedih.

"Ini takdir, Sasuke. Terimalah..."

"Kalau Ibunda Kushina tidak menolak untuk dilakukan otopsi, tentunya saya akan berusaha mencari bukti dan mengejar pelakunya sampai dapat..."

"Sasuke..." Mikoto mengelus rambut putranya. "Sudahlah. Biarkan ayahmu tenang dalam 'keberangkatannya'. Jangan diusik lagi..."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sekali lagi ia menatap peti mati ayahnya. Benda itu terasa begitu mencekam di hati Sasuke. Di dalam sana ada ayahnya. Ayah yang selalu menemaninya, ayah yang selalu membimbingnya. Sasuke tidak rela...

"Nyonya Mikoto..." terdengar suara memanggil dari belakang.

Ketiga orang itu menoleh. Beberapa meter dari mereka ada seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang tersenyum menyeringai.

"Saya ikut berduka cita dengan kematian Emperor Minato."

Terlihat Orochimaru sang Raja Oto datang bersama antek-anteknya. Mereka berpakaian hitam-hitam. Bukan hitam yang melankolis, tapi hitam yang garang. Di mata Sasuke mereka seperti segerombolan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak senang saat Sasuke melihat Orochimaru. Sasuke bahkan sempat menduga, pada kehidupan sebelum ini, Orochimaru adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Ia juga tidak suka dengan Kabuto yang selalu tersenyum palsu itu. Dulu Ia sempat beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Tidak sulit membaca karakter orang-orang ini.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa Emperor Minato punya riwayat penyakit?" tanya Orochimaru sambil menengok ke dalam peti mati.

"Tidak," jawab Kushina.

"Tentunya anda semua terpukul. Saya ikut kaget."

'Kaget karena kegirangan!' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Setelah ini akan ada pengangkatan emperor baru?"

Kushina berpandangan dengan Mikoto dan menjawab lirih, "Kami belum memikirkannya."

"Lho kenapa?"

"Emperor baru saja meninggal..."

"Tapi negaramu butuh pemimpin," Orochimaru malah tertawa. "Tidak akan ada waktu bagi kalian untuk menangis dan meratap. Kecuali kalian memang mau terjadi kekosongan pemerintahan."

Orochimaru memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk keluar. Langkah mereka yang berderap terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Sasuke. Sang Pangeran yakin, ada yang tidak beres dengan orang-orang ini.

Saat melewati Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan, Orochimaru berhenti.

"Oh jadi ini calon pewaris tahta Konoha?" kata Orochimaru sinis, "anak yang manis."

"..." Naruto memandang Orochi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin anak yang manis ini bisa memimpin negara. Akan jauh lebih cocok kalau dia makan permen dan minum susu di rumah."

Naruto mendelik tersinggung.

"Berapa usiamu, Nak? Kau tampaknya baru lulus SD?" Orochimaru meraih dagu Naruto dan mendongakkan wajah tan itu dengan jijiknya.

"Kau tidak sama dengan kakakmu yang anak selir itu. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

"..."

"Apa kau pernah berkunjung ke negara kami? Kami punya banyak permen cokelat untukmu."

"..."

Orochimaru mengamati Naruto dan tersenyum miring. "Kenapa diam saja? Gagu ya?"

Hati Naruto seperti dicubit.

"Jadi Putra Mahkota Konoha gagu? Ya ampun, apa ini lelucon?!"

Naruto hampir menangis. Mentalnya yang baru saja terkena tamparan keras seperti dijorokkan ke liang bumi. Hinaan itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia sendiri juga tidak mau bisu begini. Kenapa orang-orang tak mau mengerti perasaannya?

"Tidak usah ganggu adikku."

Sasuke datang secara tiba-tiba dan berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak mau kalian mengganggunya."

Orochimaru tertawa sekali lagi dan menyuruh anak buahnya mengambil mobil. Setelah memberikan pandangan mengejek pada Naruto, mereka menghilang dari halaman istana yang luas itu.

"Jangan takut, Dobe. Ada aku disini."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto dan masuk lagi ke dalam.

"_Naluto anak mama...!!! Naluto anak mama...!!!"_

_Si pirang Naruto masih duduk di tanah sambil berkaca-kaca. Matanya takut-takut memandang teman-temannya yang tak henti mengejeknya. Hanya karena dia anak raja dan begitu dimanjakan, Naruto jadi sasaran ejekan anak-anak itu._

"_Pelgiii...! Tidak ucah ganggu adikku ya!"_

_Sasuke mengayunkan katana mainan pada anak-anak nakal yang mengganggu Naruto, pada suatu siang di sebuah penitipan anak pra TK. Anak-anak yang ada disana semuanya keturunan bangsawan di Konoha._

"_Ada kakaknya Naluto!" teriak anak-anak itu, "ayo pelgiii...!!! Cacuke itu galak cekaliii...!"_

"_Cini kalau belaniii...!!!" Sasuke mengejar mereka._

"_Ampuuun, Cacukeee...!!!"_

_Anak-anak itu lari terbirit-birit saat Sasuke mengejar mereka. Setelah anak-anak itu berhasil diusir, Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto._

"_Teme... meleka nakalin aku..." Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_Dobe, kok nangis cih? Katanya Dobe ini pangelan..."_

"_Tapi pangelan 'kan juga boleh nangis, Teme. Meleka itu nakal cekaliii...!!!"_

"_Jangan takut, Dobe. Ada aku dicini."_

"_Telima kaciiih, Teme," ucap Naruto gembira._

_Tangan kecil Sasuke menghapus air __mata yang turun di pipi Naruto dan mengelus kepala Naruto sekali. Seketika Naruto tersenyum manis kembali. Bocah tampan bermata bulat itu menarik Naruto pergi dari sana. Mereka berlari bersama menuju sungai._

Mata biru Naruto tak henti menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Ternyata Sasuke belum berubah. Ia adalah Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang selalu ingin melindunginya dimana pun dia berada.

Meskipun Sasuke kini bukan miliknya, Naruto tak merasa kehilangan.

'Sasuke adalah kakakku...'

'Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan aku menderita...'

'Terima kasih, Teme...' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Kenapa tiba-tiba ada anak playgroup disini -.-'**

**Gara-gara selalu kesengsem ngelihat mukanya si Ayam waktu masih kecil, malah gaje gini deh jadinya. Tapi menurut Key, Sasuke waktu masih kecil emang kawaii... *pedopilkah saya?* Apalagi kalau lagi digendong Itachi. Aduh terharu –lebay-**

**Ripiunya mas?**

**Tapi tolong kalau mau flame harus LOGIN dan jangan mengkritik SUKU, AGAMA, RAS dan ALIRAN. *belakangan ini lagi kebanyakan serius***

**Terima Kasih banyak ^^**


	12. Butir Kedua Belas

**Disclaimer : Naruto jelas bukan milik saya**

**Pairing : Tau deh... *digebukin kamtib***

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU and always AU, bukan ninja2an disini**

**

* * *

**

_Ketukan pertama..._

"Akuilah, Sasuke!"

Aku sudah berusaha menikmati permainan ini.

_Ketukan kedua..._

"Jangan jadi penipu!"

Tapi aku selalu total dalam melakukan sesuatu.

_Ketukan ketiga..._

"Sasuke pembohong!"

_Jangan harap. __Aku tak akan pernah membukakan pintu untuk sebuah kejujuran._

.

**KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE**

Butir Kedua Belas

By Key Ichi Aroora

**.**

"Orang-orang itu sudah sampai ke pesisir utara. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Perdana Menteri Hiashi tampak muram dan gelisah. Pangeran Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di depannya berpandangan.

"Memangnya itu benar-benar kapal musuh ya?" muram Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan besar iya. Sebelum mereka bertindak lebih jauh, melintasi batas laut teritorial Konoha, armada kita mengawasi mereka sepanjang waktu."

"Kenapa mereka tidak menyerang langsung?"

"Menunggu waktu yang tepat. Yah meskipun saya tidak tahu kapan 'waktu yang tepat' bagi mereka itu," jawab Hiashi.

"Jadi mereka memanfaatkan kekosongan pemerintahan kita selama ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Kekosongan pemerintahan akibat kematian Emperor beberapa waktu yang lalu menjadi kesempatan emas untuk mereka."

"Tampaknya mereka sudah siap dengan segala macam kemungkinan. Termasuk menyiapkan armada yang lengkap untuk menangkis reaksi UNO (1)."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kalau mereka bisa menembus batas negara kita, perang pasti akan terjadi!"

"Dunia tentunya akan merespon hal ini kalau memang benar terjadi. Tapi sebelum itu, untuk berjaga-jaga, saya rasa ada hal lain yang perlu kita lakukan lebih dahulu," kata Hiashi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mengadakan pengangkatan emperor baru secepatnya," jawab Hiashi, "tidak bisa tidak."

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam. Mereka tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa terhadap hal ini. Belakangan ini kondisi negara semakin kacau saja. Hubungan dengan luar negeri juga semakin buruk. Kurs mata uang kian hari kian menurun. Membiarkan tahta kosong nampaknya bukan keputusan bijaksana. Satus _quo_ bisa menjadi pagar makan tanaman bagi negara itu sendiri.

"Saya akan mengajukan usul ini pada Empress Kushina. Akan saya adakan rapat dewan menteri paling lambat sore ini."

"Tunggu, Perdana Menteri!" Sasuke mencegah. "Jangan terlalu terburu-buru."

"Saya tidak bisa menjalankan tugas saya tanpa ada kepala negara, Pangeran," tolak Hiashi.

"Saya rasa..." Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Pada suatu monarki, kedudukan kepala negara itu hanya seperti semacam- em... lambang kekuasaan 'kan?"

"Ya. Lambang kekuasaan. Tanpa adanya lambang itu, semua musuh tak akan ada gentarnya mengusik kehidupan sebuah negara. Karena itulah, saya minta Pangeran berdua menyetujui ini. Bagaimana Putra Mahkota Naruto?" Hiashi berpaling pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk perlahan, tentunya tanpa bersuara.

"Kalau Anda, Pangeran Sasuke?"

"Hn. Terserah."

* * *

Laut yang begitu tenang siang itu terasa sangat mengombak bagi Iruka dan Kakashi yang sedang mengemudi kapalnya. Tidak seperti biasa, di laut perbatasan ini, mereka yang sudah berpangkat tinggi, harus ikut turun tangan mengadakan pelayaran bersama bawahan mereka yang memang melakukan patroli rutin setiap hari.

Sejak tadi malam, media massa yang banyak dikeluarkan para subjek hukum internasional, menayangkan isu besar-besaran yang disebarkan mendadak lewat internet. Setelah jam 12 malam, orang banyak berkunjung ke _website_ pemerintah Konoha untuk memberikan opininya, sekaligus pemberitahuan mendadak, bahwa ada banyak kapal asing yang terlihat mendekat ke perairan Konoha. Kapal asing itu tidak berbendera sebuah negara.

"Amati kapalnya! Aduh, Iruka! Jangan melamun saja!!!"

Kolonel Kakashi Hatake mengeluh pada kerja lambat rekannya. Pejabat tinggi angkatan laut Konoha itu sudah berjaga di pangkalan sejak tadi malam.

"Orang-orang itu licik. Kalau memang mau menyerang setidaknya beri dong pemberitahuan! Pasang status di Facebook kek, atau Twitter! Kan aku jadi tidak repot begini!" Iruka ngedumel.

"Bodoh. Memangnya kalau mereka pasang status pun kau akan melihat? Memangnya kau yang hidup di pelabuhan penuh ikan tongkol begini masih sempat _online_?" ejek Kakashi.

Iruka mendengus, "Yang bodoh itu kamu, Shi! Kalau memang sudah curiga dengan keberadaan mereka disini, kenapa tidak langsung kita tembak saja? Malah diawasi tidak jelas begini, memangnya mereka ini kapalnya cewek-cewek yang lagi pesiar? Kalau itu sih aku mau jaga dua puluh empat jam, Shi. Hehe."

"Kita tidak bisa menyerang langsung, kalau mereka belum melakukan pelanggaran, kita bisa dituntut tau," jawab Kakashi.

"Sebentar lagi juga melakukan," sahut Iruka, "mereka sudah dekat garis batas."

Kakashi terdiam. Sepertinya Iruka benar juga. Ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka tampaknya mengulur-ulur waktu? Apa kapal-kapal itu hanya pancingan? Atau sebuah gertakan yang berarti akan ada sebuah serangan lanjutan?

"Mereka ini merepotkan juga lho!" Iruka mengamati kapal-kapal putih itu dengan kesalnya. "Sepertinya mereka ganti mengawasi kita, Shi. Jangan-jangan nahkodanya suka padaku."

"Lumayan 'kan? Mengulang pengalaman masa kecil? Game 'Sky Destroyer'," sinis Kakashi.

"Itu game pesawat tempur," kata Iruka, "yang ini rakitnya orang-orang sinting."

"Aku doakan kapalnya menabrak gunung es."

"Kamu kira Titanic?!" Iruka mendelik, "sekalian saja kamu ajak Rin pacaran di atas dek sana. Nanti kapalnya biar karam dan kamu mati sekalian. Dengan begitu kita tidak usah repot-repot melakukan perlawanan!"

"_Thanks_ atas doanya." Kakashi tak mau ambil pusing dengan celotehan Iruka.

"Shi! Shi! Mereka makin dekat tuh! Duh lajunya cepat sekali! Berapa knot ini?!"

"Itu urusan mereka!" kata Kakashi sebal. "Yang jelas sebentar lagi dia akan melintasi batas laut kita. Kalau sampai mereka maju selangkah, langsung beri tembakan peringatan."

Iruka menggeleng dan memandang Kakashi seolah rekannya itu benar-benar bego. Bagaimana bisa sih orang semacam ini menjadi atasannya?

"Aneh ya kamu, Shi?" Iruka menggeleng heran. "Kenapa tidak dihadang dari sekarang sih. Mereka juga pasti maju ke depan, Shi. Itu bukan keraguan lagi buat kita."

"Aku tidak mau gegabah. Mereka masih berada di zona bebas. Lagipula jumlah mereka banyak. Jangan lupa amati keadaan di atas juga. Siapa tahu ada pesawat atau helikopter musuh. Kalau tiba-tiba ada rudal, aku yakin sobekan di hidungmu itu akan makin lebar."

Iruka hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjalankan perintah Kakashi.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian kapal-kapal itu berbelok lagi ke belakang.

Serangan batal lagi dan suasana kembali tenang seperti semula.

* * *

Sore itu, tepatnya pukul 15.00 waktu Konoha, semua orang telah berkumpul di kastil utama untuk mengadakan pertemuan dewan menteri.

"Baiklah. Saya tidak mau berlama-lama. Kuserahkan semuanya pada Tuan Hiashi," ucap Kushina yang duduk paling ujung. Semua orang memang duduk melingkari meja oval.

"Saya memanggil semuanya kemari karena ada hal penting yang harus saya utarakan," ucap Hiashi tak mau basa-basi, "sehubungan dengan kematian Emperor Minato beberapa waktu yang lalu, saya rasa kita segera butuh emperor baru untuk memegang tahta Konoha."

Semua orang mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya saya juga tidak suka dengan kekosongan pemerintahan ini," kata Guy sang jubir pemerintah yang sudah memaksa ikut serta dalam rapat itu. "Bukankah pengangkatan emperor itu seharusnya dilakukan bersamaan dengan turunnya emperor sebelumnya? Dengan kata lain, seharusnya kita mengangkat emperor baru itu tepat pada saat mendiang Yang Mulia Minato baru meninggal dunia." Guy tampak berapi-api.

"Tuan Guy, tolonglah..." Hiashi mengeluh, "Anda tahu 'kan keadaan kita tidak semudah itu?"

Hiashi memberikan isyarat pada Guy dan melirik Naruto. Sang Putra Mahkota tampak menunduk. Guy langsung mengangguk mengerti. Tentunya pemerintah tidak bisa langsung memutuskan pergantian emperor baru dengan keadaan calon pewaris tahta yang gagu begini bukan? Hal ini membutuhkan pertimbangan yang cukup lama bagi mereka.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan jadi emperor?" tanya Guy lagi. Hiashi langsung mendelik padanya dan Guy terdiam seketika. Tidak usah ditanya juga seharusnya Naruto-lah yang jadi emperor! Tapi lihat keadaannya? Apa Naruto sanggup?

"Putra Mahkota," panggil Hiashi.

Naruto mengangkat mukanya dan memandang Hiashi.

"Putra Mahkota siap apabila kami angkat menjadi emperor?"

"..."

"Putra Mahkota bersedia menjadi raja muda?"

Semua peserta rapat yang terdiri dari pejabat-pejabat penting pemerintahan saling berpandangan. Ada yang setuju ada yang tidak. Naruto melemparkan pandangan ke ibunya, dan Empress Kushina hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tunggu dulu!" terdengar suara Sasuke menyela.

"Ada apa Pangeran Sasuke?" tanya Hiashi.

"Saya pikir keputusan ini perlu dipikirkan ulang. Tidak cukupkah kita membentuk pemerintahan sementara? Toh keadaan juga masih menggantung begini."

"Tidak bisa, Pangeran. Monarki tidak seperti republik."

"Tapi si Dobe- ehm Pangeran Naruto masih kecil- maksudku belum dewasa. Tentunya ini akan sulit baginya. Jadi kita harus melakukan peninjauan ulang untuk keputusan ini."

Naruto memandang Sasuke. _'Kau tidak suka aku jad emperor, ya Teme?'_

"Pangeran Sasuke, bolehkah saya bicara?" Ibiki unjuk jari.

"Silakan."

"Saya rasa ini pengangkatan ini sudah sepantasnya kita lakukan. Dalam berbagai kasus, Putra Mahkota bisa diangkat menjadi raja di saat apapun, di usia berapapun. Jadi saya rasa-.."

"Saya tidak mau kalian memaksakan diri untuk mengangkat Putra Mahkota Naruto," usul Sasuke, "pikirkan dulu. Ini belum waktunya."

"Pengeran..." Hiashi putus asa. "Kita sudah terdesak."

"Justru karena keadaan genting itulah Naruto-.."

"Tapi para dewan menteri setuju bukan?" potong Hiashi tak sabar.

Sasuke masih mengelak. "Tapi dia... Dia tak akan mampu!"

Mulut Naruto sampai ternganga mendengar sangkalan Sasuke. Selemah itukah dia sampai si Teme ini sampai meragukan kemampuannya? Sejak kecil dirinya telah dididik untuk menjadi emperor. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah diragukan? Apakah ini hanya gara-gara keadaannya yang...

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tak mau memandang Naruto.

"Ibunda, Perdana Menteri, dan majelis yang terhormat." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Saya bersedia menjadi emperor. Biar saya saja yang menggantikan posisi Naruto."

Semua mata terbelalak memandang Sasuke.

"Dia gila ya?" desis Kurenai, salah satu pejabat pemerintahan.

"Saya bersedia disumpah secepatnya. Saya tidak akan membiarkan dia, Naruto Namikaze ini, yang diangkat jadi emperor.," tegas Sasuke.

'Tidak tahu diri...' geram Ibiki yang memang sejak tadi mendukung Naruto.

'Haus kekuasaan dia,' anggap Anko dkk.

'Bagus,' pikir beberapa orang yang tidak setuju dengan pengangkatan Naruto, 'orang cacat tidak mungkin bisa memimpin Konoha.'

Hiashi berpandangan dengan Kushina. Namun sang Empress hanya memberikan pandangan 'Kuserahkan padamu saja, Tuan Hiashi.' Karena itulah Hiashi memberikan perhatiannya lagi pada Sasuke.

Apa yang sebenarnya merasuki pikiran pemuda itu? Pernyataan itu seakan sebuah pertolongan bagi mereka yang tidak setuju dengan pengangkatan Naruto, tapi juga merupakan tonjokan menyakitkan bagi si pirang sendiri.

"Pa-Pangeran Sasuke," Hiashi sampai tak mampu bicara lagi.

"Biar saya saja yang mengambil alih tahta Konoha," pinta Sasuke yakin.

"Tapi Putra Mahkota-lah yang berhak, Pangeran!" Shizune, salah seorang menteri berbicara.

"Iya benar!" sekarang giliran Obito.

'Tidak ada yang bersedia membelaku,' mata Sasuke menyipit. 'Tentunya mereka yang tidak setuju dengan pengangkatan Naruto tidak berani bersuara. Mereka pasti tidak berani mengajukan pendapatnya di depan Ibunda Kushina karena memang sejak kecil Naruto-lah yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi emperor. Aku harus mencari akal..."

Sasuke berdehem sekali dan memandang orang di ruangan itu satu persatu.

"Kalian ini orang-orang pandai, tentunya kalian tahu apa yang terbaik untuk negara ini."

Semua orang masih diam.

"Sekarang saya ingin bertanya, bagi anda semua yang menginginkan pengangkatan Naruto Namikaze sebagai emperor, tidakkah anda berpikir bagaimana dampak pengangkatan itu terhadap masa depan Konoha?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

"Coba anda pikir," Sasuke memamerkan senyum dinginnya dan melirik sinis, "negara Konoha akan jadi negara cacat kalau emperor-nya bisu seperti Naruto."

**DOOR...!**

Seakan ada tembakan mengerikan yang disarangkan seseorang di belakang Naruto. Atau disarangkan oleh Sasuke? Benarkah apa yang didengarkannya ini?

'Bu...' Naruto menatap ibunya. 'Aku tidak salah dengar bukan...?'

Sasuke tahu si Dobe akan menangis. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain...

'Bu... Aku dihina Sasuke... Kenapa dulu ibu dan yang lain tidak membiarkan aku lewat saja ke akhirat? Aku tidak mau dihina begini, Bu... Apalagi oleh kakakku sendiri...'

'Naruto...' Kushina tampak tidak tega.

Begitu perih baginya. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi orang tua selain melihat anaknya dijatuhkan di depan mukanya sendiri. Kushina ingin membawa Naruto pergi dari majelis ini.

"Saya tidak bisa memutuskan," Hiashi bersuara lagi. "Biarlah Putra Mahkota Naruto sendiri yang memutuskan."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

"Putra Mahkota, apakah anda bersedia memberikan tahta kepada Pangeran Sasuke?"

'Ayah, beritahu aku... Aku harus menjawab apa?' batin Naruto pedih.

"Putra Mahkota," ulang Hiashi, "kami menunggu."

Sekali lagi, Naruto melirik ibunya. Sebuah keputusan yang begitu sulit. Dan tentunya juga begitu sakit. Ia tak ingin menyerahkan tahtanya, karena tentunya sejak kecil ayahnya sudah menanamkan harapan, kalau suatu saat nanti Naruto akan membawa Konoha berjaya. Namun yang membuat Naruto ragu, mampukah dirinya? Memimpin rakyat yang sebegini banyak? Dalam keadaan... Bisu?

"Putra Mahkota..."

Naruto mendongak. Ia hanya tinggal mengangguk atau menggeleng. Tapi kini melakukan itu pun rasanya benar-benar sulit.

"Putra Mahkota. Kami masih mengharapkan jawaban."

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sosok ayahnya di seberang ruangan. Sang ayah masih memakai jubah kebesarannya. Mahkotanya telah tanggal dan jubah itu meliuk-liuk gagah ditiup angin. Ayah tampak sangat tampan dan berwibawa.

Mata biru itu menatap ayahnya. Ayah mengangguk dan mengangkat ibu jarinya sekali. Kemudian beliau menghilang diiringi angin tipis yang datang dari arah jendela.

"Putra Mahkota Naruto," Hiashi memanggil lagi.

Naruto menarik nafas sekali dan berdoa sejenak.

'Semoga Tuhan membalas semua kerelaanku ini dengan kesejahteraan bagi rakyat Konoha.'

Akhirnya Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

_UNO : Unite__d Nations Organization a.k.a PBB_

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh musuh sehingga mereka seakan-akan mengulur waktu serangan mereka?

Itachi yang akan menjawabnya!

PROMOSI : Mampir dunk ke akun aku... ^^ Lagi butuh kritik dan saran buat fic NejiGaa aku yg baru "Bukan Bulan Merah Jambu". Lagi rada ketagihan bikin yang mirip2 sama Sonata di Bawah Gerimis...

**RnR...???!!!**


	13. Butir Ketiga Belas

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang bikin Naruto, Key Ichi yang nyiksa Naruto *dibacok, dibanting, di-smackdown, disumo, ditinju, direbus pakai garam***

**Pairing : ****Banyak perselingkuhan *dasar otak korslet***

**Genre : Romance(coret)/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU and always AU until the end of time *halah***

**Paragraf Italic : Flashback**

**

* * *

**

_Aku tidak percaya pada jalan hidup. Semua ini omong kosong. Aku hanya berusaha mempermainkannya seperti kenyataan mempermainkan aku. Ini hanya kebohongan. Kebohongan yang berkedok nasib. Jangan kira aku akan menyerah kalah. Ingat itu!_

_._

**KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE**

~Butir Ketiga belas~

By Key Ichi Aroora

.

_**Lapangan Ikaha...**_

Pagi itu, seluruh lapisan rakyat Konoha berbondong-bondong menuju ke lapangan Ikaha di samping lapangan Monumen Nasional Rakyat Konoha. Para kuli tinta, kameramen, reporter sampai pengamen semuanya berkumpul. Mereka ingin menyaksikan momen terbesar tahun ini –bahkan mungkin terbesar untuk puluhan tahun ke depan- tentang pengangkatan emperor baru : Namikaze Sasuke.

Keluarga kerajaan datang dengan menggunakan kereta kuda. Terlarang menggunakan kendaraan bermesin dalam upacara penobatan apapun di Konoha. Untuk menghormati leluhur yang hidup tradisional dan jauh dari kecanggihan dunia, itu alasannya.

Naruto hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi saat keretanya dipisahkan dengan kereta Sasuke. Kereta yang paling besar itu dinaiki –hanya- oleh Sasuke dan Empress Kushina, ibunya. Empress ditunjuk sebagai wakil Emperor yang sudah meninggal dunia. Lagi-lagi Konoha seakan berpesta. Rakyat sama sekali tak menghiraukan gejolak yang dihadapi Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino dan pasukannya di laut utara.

Dan mungkin, semua orang disini memang berniat melupakan sejenak isu-isu itu.

Kecuali Sasuke.

Semua rakyat mengelu-elukan Sasuke yang melambai dari jendela kecil di kereta yang tertutup. Anak-anak kecil berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke. Para remaja berdesakan untuk melihat dari dekat. Petugas keamaan disiagakan di setiap ruas jalan yang dilewati rombongan kerajaan. Jangan sampai tiba-tiba ada penyusup, musuh yang mengacaukan acara ini dengan tembakan tiba-tiba dari arah kerumunan massa. Jangan sampai.

'Aku puas. Aku melakukan ini semata-mata karena aku ingin mengalahkan keadaanku. Aku tidak takut mempermainkan takdir. Dia sudah mencuri start dariku. Mencuri Dobe dariku. Aku tidak mau diam saja. Ini saatnya aku melawan. Aku harus melakukan ini. Hidupku harus ada artinya! Takdir harus tahu kalau aku tidak pantas diremehkan!'

Pangeran Sasuke melangkah tegap ke atas podium. Setelah memberikan pengantar singkat, beberapa orang ikut naik dan berdiri di hadapannya. Sebuah kitab suci diangkat ke atas kepala Sasuke. Sebuah ikatan sumpah yang jika dilanggar akan dibayar dengan pengorbanan hidup dan mati.

Seseorang dari pengadilan menyodorkan kertas yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam pigura kaca pada Sasuke. Saat menyentuh bingkai itu, Sasuke merasa uratnya mengeras. Kalau saja bisa dibanting... tentunya akan seru, pikirnya.

"Saya akan melaksanakan kewajiban saya sebagai seorang pemimpin dengan berpegang teguh kepada hukum, adat, undang-undang dan peraturan negara. Saya bersumpah akan setia, seumur hidup, akan berusaha tetap menjaga nama baik negara saya, mengangkat tinggi janji Konoha dan bersedia dihukum mati seandainya membiarkan diri saya bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan rakyat yang saya pimpin ini."

Naruto hanya diam. Mata birunya yang jernih itu terlihat begitu layu dan sendu saat menatap Sasuke. Kalau saja keadaannya tidak begini, tentunya hari ini akan jadi momen tak terlupakan baginya seumur hidup....

"Pangeran Naruto."

Hinata yang berdiri di samping Naruto nampaknya merasakan kegelisahan pemuda itu.

"Maafkan suami saya, Pangeran."

"..."

"Pangeran tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng dan memutar matanya, kembali ke arah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingin berlari. Kalau saja ayahnya ada di kerumunan itu, Naruto akan merasa amat malu. Dulu waktu ayahnya diangkat menjadi Emperor, Naruto kecil, yang digendong di pundak ayah, sudah dipakaikan jubah kebesaran.

_"Naruto, berjanjilah pada ayah. Suatu saat nanti kau akan membawa Konoha berjaya. Kau akan menjadi emperor terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Ayah percaya padamu..."_

_Emperor Minato mengelus kepala putranya dan menaikkan Naruto ke atas pundak kanannya. Naruto yang masih kecil saat itu hanya membulatkan matanya dan mengangguk patuh. Sejujurnya Naruto menyesal. Bagaimana pun juga anggukan itu adalah janjinya pada Ayah. Kalau begini keadaannya, berarti ia telah mengingkari... Ia tak bisa menjadi putra harapan ayahnya... Ia telah digantikan oleh Sasuke..._

'Demi Tuhan, Ayah. Maafkan Naru...'

Air mata Naruto menetes diam-diam. Pidato panjang lebar Sasuke di atas sana seakan senapan angin yang bergejolak di pendengarannya. Naruto tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena Sasuke mau menggantikan dirinya yang jelas-jelas tidak mampu menjadi pemimpin, sedih karena ia ingat betapa besar harapan Ayah padanya...

Naruto merasa diombang-ambingkan...

Kapalnya masih senantiasa berlayar di tengah ombak badai... Tak tahu kapan Tuhan akan meniupkan angin yang akan memalingkan badai itu dari kapalnya...

'Ayah... Sasuke akan menggantikan aku untuk menepati janji Ayah...'

Naruto sedang berusaha mengetuk pintu surga dimana ayahnya tinggal sekarang. Ia tahu harapan dan doa adalah kunci yang mampu membuka segala kemungkinan. Ia tahu pintu surga juga terketuk oleh permintaannya ini. Ia tahu ayah menerima pesan darinya.

"Rakyat Konoha, perkenalkanlah!" Perdana Menteri Hiashi maju bersama Sasuke.

"The Namikaze Emperor, SASUKE!!!"

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana dari segara penjuru. _Blitz_ foto para wartawan menyilaukan mata. Petugas kepolisian kewalahan menahan antusiasme massa. Para editor koran kebingungan menentukan judul _headline_ yang akan disebar besok pagi. Dunia seperti menghangat. Menyambut lahirnya seorang emperor baru, sang pewaris negara.

"Kalau ayahmu melihat dari atas, pasti beliau akan kecewa."

Naruto menoleh. Ternyata ibunya.

"Tapi sebagai seorang manusia, ketabahan adalah kunci utama meraih kelapangan hidup. Kau harus kuat dan tabah, Naruto."

'Ya, Bu...' Naruto tersenyum dalam hatinya. 'Sai selalu mengajarkan itu padaku.'

"Kau sadar tidak? Ada satu hikmah di balik peristiwa ini, Naru..."

Naruto memandang ibunya.

"Hikmahnya adalah kau tak perlu terburu-buru mencari istri untuk mendapatkan calon Putra Mahkota lagi. Ibu tahu kau selalu tertekan dengan hal ini bukan?'

Naruto mengangguk kecil. 'Iyalah. Pewaris masa depan itu 'kan sudah dikandung Hinata...'

* * *

_**Kerajaan Oto...**_

"Dasar orang-orang kampung." Orochimaru meraih remote tv flat-nya dan memandang Kabuto yang duduk bersilang kaki di sofa. "Ada serangan malah pesta pora mengadakan penobatan emperor baru."

"Kenapa Yang Mulia tidak izinkan saya menyuruh orang kita untuk menembak Sasuke saat mengucapkan sumpahnya?" Kabuto bertanya.

"Jangan terlalu tergesa. Dunia bisa mengecam kita kalau buru-buru."

"Tidak buru-buru pun kita juga sudah dikecam," jawab Kabuto, "lihat saja. Sebentar lagi kalau sudah mulai panas, Dewan Keamanan dari organisasi dunia itu pasti sudah mengeluarkan peringatan pada kita."

"Karena itulah, kita susupi Konoha dengan cara sehalus mungkin," kata Orochimaru.

"Menembus batas teritorial dengan kapal perang itu halus?" dengus Kabuto.

"Jangan menjatuhkan moralku. Kau membuatku tidak yakin dengan keputusan ini."

Kabuto tidak menanggapi lagi dan segera undur diri. Sejujurnya, semua ini begitu terburu-buru baginya. Ia tahu, negara Oto sedang jadi sorotan orang-orang Konoha karena penculikan dan pembunuhan yang telah dilakukan belakangan ini. Meski lawan politik Konoha banyak, entah mengapa Kabuto merasa orang-orangnya dicurigai. Efek dari rasa bersalah mungkin. Ia hanya berharap Karin dan Pein tidak pernah tertangkap oleh utusan Konoha. Negaranya harus bekerja keras melindungi mereka.

* * *

"Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu, Kisame."

Kabuto mendekati Kisame yang sedang duduk menghadap ke layar laptop-nya. Melihat keriuhan di Konoha lewat dunia maya.

"Kupikir Naruto yang diangkat. Ternyata anak selir itu ya?" kata Kisame tanpa ditanya.

"Ya. Aku tidak kaget. Kebiadaban Karin memang tidak ada duanya."

Kisame tertawa. Tidak salah dirinya dan Pein membayar banyak untuk Karin dan anak buahnya. Kisame merasa senang luar biasa saat membaca artikel yang mengatakan : Konoha terpaksa tidak mengizinkan Naruto Namikaze naik tahta karena keadaan fisiknya yang dianggap tidak memnuhi syarat sebagai seorang emperor.

"Emperor baru sudah diangkat. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Kisame.

"Kau benar-benar haus darah, ya? Tidak puas menyusup ke kamar Minato dan menyuntik mati dia? Dasar kau, hiu iblis." Kabuto tertawa.

"Bukan aku yang akan mengambil misi kali ini. Ada orang lain yang lebih tepat untuk menghancurkan mereka."

"Memangnya siapa yang kau incar sekarang?" Kabuto bertanya, "si pirang manja itu atau anak selir yang tidak tahu diri?"

"Panggilanmu untuk mereka jelek sekali," ucap Kisame datar.

"Memang panggilan itu pantas untuk orang-orang Konoha."

"Haha... kalau Minato memang panggilannya apa?"

"Err... Tukang poligami."

"...?!"

"Kembali ke topik awal. Jadi siapa yang ingin kau bunuh selanjutnya?"

Kisame berpikir sejenak.

"Naruto itu sudah tidak perlu dirisaukan. Dia sudah bisu. Dan yang paling penting, secara mental, dia telah robek karena tidak jadi diangkat sebagai emperor. Naruto tidak berbahaya saat ini. Kebijaksanaan Konoha juga sudah memperparah kondisinya. Rakyat negara itu sudah memotong taring Naruto sampai dia tak lagi bisa mengaum berisik seperti dulu."

* * *

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktu. Antarkan aku ke pesisir utara. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa sebenarnya kapal asing yang menjadi 'selebritis' angkatan laut Konoha itu!"

Sasuke menanggalkan jubahnya dan langsung bertolak dari istana setelah tiba dari upacara penobatan. Ia belum sempat berganti pakaian atau makan. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak main-main. Ia benar-benar mantap mengemban tugas sebagai seorang emperor.

"Sai, kamu ikut denganku." Sasuke menatap Sai yang berdiri di belakang orang-orang itu.

"Kenapa saya?" Sai merasa keberatan. "Saya 'kan pelayan bukan tentara..."

Sasuke mendelik. Memberikan pandangan : ayolah-siapa-tahu-mereka-orang-orang-yang-sama-dengan-pembantai-Naruto-bukankah-hanya-kamu-yang-sempat-melihat-mereka-?

Sai mengerti pandangan itu dan hanya mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sasuke bersama beberapa orang bodyguard keluar dari kastil.

'Sepertinya ini akan menarik.' Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum. 'Sasuke terlihat sudah mantap dengan keputusannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera turun tangan membantu pasukan Konoha mengusir kapal-kapal itu. Sasuke akan membereskannya dengan baik.'

Kelegaan itu datang menghibur Naruto. Tak apalah dia dianggap bisu dan tak berguna. Ia telah menitipkan harapannya pada Sasuke. Tak akan ada yang perlu dirisaukan lagi.

Naruto membalik badannya dan ingin segera beranjak ke lantai atas, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Dia sengaja tidak meminta Sasuke untuk mengajaknya ke pelabuhan. Siapa juga yang mau percaya pada kekuatan orang cacat seperti dirinya?

"Pangeran Naruto..."

Suara lembut itu lagi. Apa-apaan sih Hinata ini?

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lagi pada wanita itu. Hinata tampak gugup. Sepertinya ia salah tingkah melihat keramahan Naruto. Padahal harusnya Pangeran Naruto sedih bukan?

"Saya minta maaf sekali lagi, Pangeran. Saya benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan keputusan ini," ucap Hinata berusaha tak terbata-bata.

'Duh, orang ini...' Naruto sampai gemas sendiri. 'Memangnya aku kelihatan tidak rela ya?'

Seperti biasa Naruto mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam sakunya dan sebuah bolpoin. Setelah menulis, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Hinata.

'Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Kau ini keras kepala sekali, ya Nona Hyuuga? Tapi baiklah, kalau memang kau masih tidak enak juga, aku punya satu permintaan padamu. Anggap saja kita impas kalau kau mengabulkan ini. Begini, mungkin aku tidak akan menikah seumur hidup. Karena itu, supaya hidupku tidak terlalu kosong, izinku aku ikut mendidik dan merawat anak kalian nantinya,' tulis Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Pa-Pangeran, tentu... Tentu saja boleh..." Keharuan muncul, menyeruak di hati putih Hinata.

'Sudah. Kita impas.'

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mengunci pandangan pada dirinya.

'Tak ada orang yang lebih baik darimu, Pangeran Naruto,' batin Hinata kagum.

* * *

"Peringatan, bagi kapal-kapal yang berada di depan kami. Tolong mundur dan berbalik arah segera kalau tidak mau ada pertumpahan daraaah...!!!"

Iruka terlihat masih semangat berkaok-kaok. Kakashi yang sejak beberapa hari lalu jadi rekan seperjuangannya hanya menggeleng kalem-kalem.

"Berlebihan," komentarnya pendek.

"Itu kapal pasti yang mengemudi orang gila," kata Iruka mengejek.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sejak kemarin sepertinya ragu begitu. Mau melintas batas atau tidak. Makanya muteeer terus seperti kucing nguber roknya."

"Kucing nguber roknya?"

"Itu ungkapan," jawab Iruka percaya diri.

"Hem..." Kakashi melihat Iruka. Ingin _sweatdrop_ tapi tidak jadi.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu sih, Shi? Kau suka padaku ya?"

Kakashi nyengir dan mengamati sekali lagi ke kapal 'orang gila' lawan Iruka itu. Sebenarnya kapalnya banyak. Tapi mereka tetap tidak mau menerobos batas teritorial negara Konoha sejak kemarin. Entah menunggu waktu yang tepat atau mereka memang hanya mau pose-pose di laut. Entahlah.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memberi tembakan peringatan," kata Iruka.

"Tembakan peringatan apa? Kau malah menyuruh mereka mundur 'kan?"

"Masa aku harus bilang : Untuk kapal di depan kami, segeralah masuk ke wilayah kami soalnya saya sudah ingin menembaki anda!!! Bisa dibunuh Laksamana Asuma aku kalau begini caranya, Shi!!! Kalau aku mati tak ada lagi dong yang bisa kau hina dina begini!"

Si rambut perak tidak menyahut dan terus mengawasi kapal yang berputar-putar itu. Tak ada bendera yang terpasang disana. Apakah ini yang namanya kapal bajak laut? Lalu kenapa terus-terusan berputar seperti orang gila begitu? Apa nahkodanya sedang demam? Atau mereka terlampau takut dengan kapal-kapal Konoha? Sebegitunya, ya?

"Ada yang datang ke pangkalan tuh." Iruka menurunkan teropongnya. "Sepertinya si Sasuke."

"Emperor Sasuke," koreksi Kakashi.

"Bodo amat ah. Aku lebih senang kalau Naruto yang jadi emperor daripada dia."

Kapal Kakashi dan Iruka yang memang sejak kemarin didampingi dua kapal lain di kanan kirinya tampak berbalik arah. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ikut menyambut kedatangan emperor. Toh keadaan juga belum genting. Kapal-kapal asing itu masih berputar-putar gila di depan sana. Masih aman kalau ditinggal beberapa menit. Pelabuhan tidak begitu jauh, sudah nasib Konoha kalau tidak punya wilayah maritim yang lebih luas.

Namun, seakan tahu pemimpin dari ketiga kapal itu berbalik arah, si kapal gila yang terdepan akhirnya memutuskan melaju ke depan dan menembus garis batas.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Emperor." Kakashi menyalami Sasuke. "Selamat atas pengangkatannya. Maaf kami tidak bisa ikut berkumpul di Lapangan Ikaha."

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

"Selamat." Iruka hanya nyengir kuda. Jujur dia tidak suka pada Sasuke.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa disini? Kenapa ada isu 'musuh yang mendekat'?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah gosip aja tuh..." Iruka menyambar tapi langsung dibekep oleh Kakashi.

"Apakah isu itu benar? Kalau iya kenapa kok tidak ada ribut-ribut dan kalian masih tenang-tenang saja?" Sasuke makin penasaran.

"Memang ada kapal asing yang bertindak tidak wajar beberapa hari ini, Yang Mulia. Tapi sepertinya ragu mau mendekat atau tidak. Tapi sejauh ini mereka belum bertindak apa-apa. Hanya seperti mengawasi dari jauh."

"Kelihatannya mereka orang-orang mana?" Sai yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke ikut angkat suara. Mereka menggeleng semua.

"Kapalnya tanpa bendera."

"Uh, bajak laut?" tebak Sai.

"Bisa saja," Sasuke gelisah, "tapi kemungkinan serangan itu ada atau tidak?"

"Belum bisa dipastikan. Kami belum tahu apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Shi, aku masih berpendapat kalau lebih baik kita peringatkan mereka untuk pasang status di FB sebelum melakukan sera- ADUH...!!! Anjir, sakit tau...!!!"

Kakashi menyodok perut Iruka dan tersenyum _inoccen_t pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, Emperor. Iruka kebanyakan minum obat pencahar."

"Apa hubungannya, bloon???" bisik Iruka keberatan.

"Otakmu jadi makin encer. Saking encernya sampai kamu lupa tata krama pada Emperor."

Sasuke memutar matanya ke seluruh penjuru angin. Ada laut yang begitu tenang disana. Mungkinkah laut yang tak berdosa ini akan bergejolak seperti hatinya sekarang? Kalau memang iya, apakah dia bisa mengatasi semuanya?

"Berapa persen kemungkinan mereka melakukan serangan mendadak?"

Iruka dan Kakashi berpandangan. Di kuncir tinggi hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Kakashi berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab.

"Untuk saat ini hanya 10 persen, Emperor."

Baru saja Kakashi selesai mengatakan itu, semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka terkejut bukan main karena mendengar suara rentetan tembakan dari arah laut.

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Tembak Sasukeeee!!! *malah ditembak duluan sama Sasuke***

**Makin lama makin kacau juga nih cerita. Sebenarnya Key rada parno bikin alur cepet. Tapi kalau kelambatan ya parno juga. Jadi Key minta saran buat alurnya ya. Pokoknya nie tinggal klimaks2 aja.**

**Chapter depan : Sasuke vs Itachi**

***makin out of plot aja otakku ini***

**Biarlah...**

Ps : Ikaha itu plesetan dari Lapangan Ikada. Keterangannya bisa dibuka2 di buku sejarah.

**RnR pleaseee...****?!!**

**d(^.^)b**


	14. Butir Keempat Belas

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto itu punya Oom Masashi, tapi Sasuke masih nggak mau ngelepasin dia tuh. Dasar stress...!!! *keaknya yang stress aku sendiri deh***

**Pairing : Para manusia tukang selingkuh *diinjek2 sama semua chara***

**Genre : Romance(coret)/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU and always AU, OOC, gak punya perasaan, tau deh gore apa kagak, yang ngarep angst ini bukan angst –once again- ini bukan angst!!! *nggak nanya***

**

* * *

**

_Sekejam apapun, sesadis apapun, sekeji apapun, akhir hidup itu indah kalau engkau berusaha meninggalkan kenangan manis bagi orang-orang di sekelilingmu sebagai ucapan perpisahan._

_._

**KERAJAAN KAMUFLASE**

~Butir Keempat belas~

By Key Ichi Aroora

.

"Emperor!!! Tiaraaap!!!"

Sai menekan bahu Sasuke ke bawah.

"Kenapa...?!!" Sasuke gusar.

"Musuh!" pekik Kakashi.

"BRENGSEK! Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah kegatelan!!!" teriak Iruka

Iruka dan Kakashi mengacungkan pistolnya. Beberapa anak buah mereka tampak berdatangan dari segala arah. Kapal-kapal itu telah merapat.

"Mana kapal Konoha yang lain?!" Iruka tampak gelisah melihat kapal-kapal asing itu ternyata begitu banyak. "Jangan-jangan sudah ditembaki sampai karam ya?!"

"Tidak mungkin," desis Kakashi.

"Kamu sih!!!" Iruka menyelahkan pria berambut perak itu.

"Kok aku?!"

"Kalau kamu tidak maksa aku untuk kembali ke pelabuhan, kapal-kapal itu pasti tidak akan menyerang...!!!"

"Jadi kita harus tetap disana sampai kiamat?!" protes Kakashi.

"Hentikan...!" bentak Sasuke, "kalian ini apa-apaan sih?!"

"Iruka, Kakashi...!!!" Yamato berteriak dari kejauhan, "amankan Emperor Sasuke...!!!"

"Sejak kapan anda disini, Laksamana Yamato?!" Iruka kembali terbelalak.

Yamato tak menjawab. Hanya mengerlingkan mata sekilas pada para pasukannya yang sudah memenuhi tempat itu secara tak terduga. Tiba-tiba Iruka merasa jadi orang penting.

**DORR...!!!**

Ada suara tembakan sekali lagi. Kali ini makin dekat.

"Emperor, mari ikut saya!"

Sai yang tidak membawa senjata apapun menarik Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu. Dibawanya sang Emperor ke kamp tentara yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Hahaha, bagus! Emperor-nya kabuuur!!!" ejek Iruka tanpa terdengar siapa-siapa karena memang tak ada yang memperhatikan. "Dasar pe-cun-dang."

"Permainan dimulai," kata Kakashi sambil mengangkat pistolnya.

**DOOR...!!! DOOR...!!! DOOR...!!!**

"Kakashi!"

Para orang asing yang turun dari kapal itu langsung menyerbu pelabuhan. Orang-orang itu tinggi besar dan berjumlah lebih dari seratus. Pakaian mereka hitam-hitam, tampang mereka garang. Tak ada yang tahu siapa pemimpin mereka. Yang jelas mereka kini menyerang, tidak tahu apa sebebnya.

Pasukan Konoha, yang hampir semuanya menggenggam pistol, melawan mereka membabi buta. Entah darimana asal mulanya tiba-tiba terjadi baku hantam bagi mereka yang tak puas melakukan serangan jarak jauh dengan senjata. Iruka kena tonjok pas di perutnya.

"Bagus. Bunuhlah aku... uhuk..." Iruka terbatuk. "Breng...ssseeekkk...!!!"

"ORANG-ORANG OTO...!!!"

Seorang perwira muda berteriak. Iruka ganti terbelalak dan menatap orang yang tadi menyerangnya tanpa perasaan.

"Oh... kalian rombongan turis, ya?" cibirnya, "_welcome to our nice country_."

Pria berkuncir tinggi itu ganti meninju orang itu. Pemuda yang nampaknya berusia dua puluhan itu sampai meluncur beberapa meter ke belakang saking kuatnya tinju Iruka.

"Sialan!!!"

Orang itu menembakkan pistolnya ke tanah. Berusaha menggertak Iruka.

**DOOR...!!!**

Mendengar suara tembakan yang tanpa jeda, para orang asing itu semakin keranjingan membunyikan pistolnya. Yamato dkk kewalahan. Ia memang sudah bersiap-siap menerima serangan sejak adanya isu beberapa hari yang lalu tentang keberadaan kapal-kapal itu. Tapi kalau untuk baku tembak di siang bolong begini sepertinya kurang menyenangkan.

"Berusahalah menjadi tuan rumah yang bisa menyenangkan tamunya."

Seseorang muncul dari arah kapal yang dikira sudah kosong.

"Hei, mana orang-orang pentingnya? Kenapa cuma tikus?" tanya orang itu sambil memandang jijik –terutama memandang jijik pada Iruka-.

"Gmmmrh!!!" Iruka menggeram. "Kau itu cacing!!! Cacing kremi...!!!"

Orang itu tidak tertawa dan melangkah ringan di medan pertempuran yang mengerikan itu. Matanya yang hitam bersemu merah tampak bertahta nyalang di wajahnya yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya berurat kokoh, menandakan dia seorang pembantai yang keji luar biasa. Tak pernah ada senyum tersungging dari wajahnya. Sekali tebak saja, orang bisa langsung tahu kalau pemuda ini punya masa lalu kelam saking dingin sikapnya.

Orang itu berhenti di tengah-tengah baku hantam pasukan.

"Mana Asuma? Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung dengan dia..." ucapnya datar sekali.

Asuma muncul. Pada wajahnya tersirat kemarahan yang tiada bisa diucapkan lagi.

"Aku disini, Itachi."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, sahabat baikku."

"Sahabat...?!" Asuma mengernyit tidak senang.

"Ya. Dan ini sebagai wujud kegembiraanku, karena kita bisa bertemu lagi."

**DOOR...!!!**

Seorang perwira Konoha yang bernama Mizuki roboh terkena tembakan maut dari Itachi.

"Maaf. Tidak sengaja. Tadi aku ingin menembak burung terbang, tidak tahunya kena badanmu," katanya santai. Ia sengaja mengambil korban orang-orang yang dianggapnya tak penting karena hanya untuk kesenangannya semata.

**DOOR...!!!**

**DOOR...!!!**

**DOOR...!!!**

Suara tembakan menggema dimana-mana. Perang terjadi tanpa tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Tapi pertanyaan itu bisa dijawab nanti...

**DOOR...!!!**

"Awaaas...!!! Haku!!!"

**DOOR...!!!**

Seorang _bodyguard_ Sasuke yang bernama Haku roboh seketika.

"Sial!!!" Kakashi berteriak. "Biadab sekali!!! Dia itu pemimpinnya ya?!"

Itachi yang telah menggunakan rompi anti peluru melenggang santai di pelabuhan khusus kapal perang itu.

"Pantas Orochimaru _snake-freak_ tua bangka itu ingin menguasai Konoha. Pelabuhannya saja bagus begini."

"Laknaaat...!!!"

**DOOR...!!!**

Itachi memandang pemuda yang tadi ingin mendekat dan meninju mukanya. Prajurit muda itu kini telah berubah menjadi mayat.

"Jangan remehkan Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi memutar kepala mayat itu seratus delapan puluh derajat sampai menghadap ke tanah. Dengan langkah tak-berdosa-nya, Itachi menginjak dada mayat itu sekali dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di tengah amukan ganas senjata.

Di kejauhan Kakashi, Iruka dan Asuma tampak kerepotan menembaki musuh. Kapal-kapal itu membawa orang-orang yang jauh lebih banyak daripada orang-orang yang ada di pelabuhan. Ini benar-benar kelewatan!

**DOOR...!!!**

"Tembak terus jangan berhenti!!!"

Teriakan membahana dimana-mana. Medan perang telah tercipta di pelabuhan yang sebelumnya terasa hening dan kosong. Semuanya telah berubah hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Nyawa-nyawa melayang seolah tak ada harganya. Mati tanpa tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi...

**DOOR...!!! DOOR...!!! DOOR...!!!**

"Aku harus melihat...!!! Tentara-ku kerepotan, aku tak mau enak-enakan berlindung...!!!"

"Emperor Sasuke!!!"

**DOOR...!!!**

CRRAAT...!!!

Sebutir bola mata segar mencelat dari rongganya, pasrah, jatuh menggelinding ke tanah.

Semua orang menghentikan aksinya.

_Teriakan nama Sasuke, suara tembakan, pekikan..._

_Benarkah Sasuke telah..._

"Tertembak!!!"

Seorang prajurit musuh mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Astaga...!!!"

Bola berlendir itu tampak mengerikan karena bercampur dengan tanah. Urat-uratnya yang segar dan membiru tampak menakutkan bagi setiap mata lain yang memandangnya. Cermin jiwa itu telah dijarah. Sebuah tangan, yang tak lain adalah tangan Itachi –dia jugalah yang melakukan penembakan tadi-, meraih bola mata beriris gelap itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara dengan begitu bangganya.

"Bola mata orang Konoha."

Pemilik mata itu mengeluh kesakitan. Dengan sebelah matanya yang lain, ia menatap bola di tangan Itachi dengan pandangan marah yang luar biasa.

"Jangan ambil..."

"Katakan selamat tinggal untuk mata yang indah ini."

CRRAT...!!!

Bola mata itu pecah. Diremas Itachi tepat di hadapan lelaki lemah itu.

"Ma-Mataku..." Lelaki itu menggapai putus asa. Ia bisa mencium lendir amis yang terpercik ke wajahnya. Lendir dari matanya sendiri.

"Jangan pernah mengharapkan melihat dunia yang indah dari benda busukmu ini."

"...!!!" Laki-laki itu menangis. Air mata mengucur dari mata kananya. Tapi darah masih mengalir dari mata kirinya yang sekarang hanya menyisakan lubang.

**DOOR...!!!**

Seseorang tanpa sengaja menembakkan peluru tepat di depan orang-orang itu. Mau tak mau, Itachi harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Ass_!!! Siapa yang sembarangan melemparkan tembakan padaku...?!"

Itachi masih menggeram marah. Sasuke tak mampu bergerak.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan...???'

"Emperor... sudah saya bilang... jangan keluar dari kamp..."

Sai akhirnya benar-benar roboh. Pelayan itu memegangi mata kanannya. Di belakangnya ada Sasuke, berdiri dengan wajah pucat. Tadi Sai memang berniat melindunginya dari tembakan.

"Sai...!!!"

Sasuke menahan tubuh Sai. Tembakan itu begitu tepat. Mengenai kelopak atas mata Sai hingga bola matanya mencuat, tercongkel ke luar. Rongga mata Sai sampai kosong melompong. Darah segar mengguyur seperti dituang dari lubang botol. Gumpalan-gumpalan putih, mungkin otak atau jaringan dalam, sampai terlihat menyembul dari lubang yang menganga itu.

"Emperor Sasuke..."

"Sai..." Sasuke tampak berkeringat dingin. Ia menutupi lubang mata Sai dengan tangannya.

"Jangan mati..."

Sasuke membuka tangannya. Ada darah berbentuk lingkaran di telapak tangan pucat itu.

"Kalau kau mati... Apa yang harus aku bilang pada Dobe..?"

"Tolong... pungut... mata saya, Emperor.."

"Sai..."

"Pangeran, saya mohon... Jangan biarkan... Dia... Menginjak... Mata... Saya..."

"Aku akan ambilkan tapi tolong kamu jangan mati, Sai...!!!"

Sai terengah. Sasuke benar-benar gelisah. tangannya tak pernah terlepas dari tangan pelayan yang dulu jadi rivalnya itu. Sasuke merasa amat sangat takut...

"Bertahanlah, Sai..."

Sai tersenyum seklias. "Emperor... Saya ingin minta tolong..."

Sasuke terkejut. namun, dia mengangguk juga.

"Tolong katakan... Permintaan maaf saya pada Pangeran Naruto..."

"..."

"Emperor Sasuke, tolong katakan pada Pangeran Naruto... Saya menyesal tidak bisa terus menjaga beliau...dan... Tolong sampaikan juga... permintaan maaf saya karena... " Mata Sai terpejam sebelum mengucapkan sepenggal katanya yang terakhir, "..karena saya telah lancang mencintainya..."

Hati Sasuke benar-benar tertusuk. Ini bukan ilusi lagi tapi benar-benar tusukan nyata.

Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sai dan berteriak seperti orang depresi, "SAI...!!! Bangun...!!! aku tidka akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tak bangun!!! Pertarungan kita memperebutkan Naruto belum selesai!!! Kau masih harus mengalahkan aku, Sai!!! Banguuuun!!! Kau harus bertahan dulu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu karena telah mencintainya di belakangku!!!"

Sasuke menangis.

"Sai... Bangun..." bisiknya.

"SAI...!!!"

Melihat Sasuke frustasi, terdengar tawa puas dari Itachi yang memang menyaksikan drama dua strata itu dengan seksama.

"Kau memang terlalu lemah Sasuke," kata Itachi seolah dia benar-benar mengenal Sasuke. "Kau ini emperor tapi hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung budakmu."

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan marah. "Setan!!! Siapa sebenarnya kau...?!!"

"Aku?" Itachi memamerkan kembali senyum jahatnya. "Dewa kematian."

"...?!!"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Merasa kehilangan karena kematian budakmu?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bunuh aku sekalian...?!"

"Ck... ck... ck... Kau pikir kalau aku membunuhmu akan ada untungnya bagiku?"

"Kalau kau membunuh Sai berarti kau untung, begitu?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Iya. Keuntungan batin. Kepuasan." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi bertepuk tangan. "Kudengar kau diangkat jadi Emperor Konoha ya? Selamat, selamat. Sungguh tidak pantas."

Sasuke tampak geram. Untuk sesaat onyx lawan onyx bertatapan.

"Kau pasti suruhan Orochimaru." Sasuke berdiri.

"Bukan. Aku suruhan Fugaku. Kau kenal?"

"Tidak," Sasuke masih menatap Itachi tajam. "Aku tidak butuh kenal dengan kawananmu."

"Simpan kata-kata itu untuk kau sesali kelak di kemudian hari."

Itachi mengacungkan pistolnya di depan kening Sasuke. Sasuke juga melakukan hal sama.

"Wow, darimana pistol itu?" tanya Itachi. Moncong laras pendek itu terasa dingin menekan keningnya.

"Aku ini emperor. Mulai hari ini aku akan selalu menyembunyikan senjata di balik jubahku."

"Itu jas," ejek Itachi.

"Terserah."

Sasuke makin menekankan pistolnya ke kening Itachi. Itachi malah sudah menyentuh pelatuknya dengan jari telunjuk. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa aneh. Sepertinya alam bawah sadarnya mengatakan kalau ia membenci orang ini. Tapi, memangnya dia siapa? Apa di kehidupan yang lalu –sebelum bumi ini ada-, Itachi telah membantai seluruh keluarga Sasuke? Darimana ada kebencian ini? Sasuke merasa, kebencian ini bukan hal baru baginya... Tapi, dia belum pernah bertemu Itachi sebelumnya bukan...? Lalu siapa orang ini sebenarnya...? Kenapa Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres...?

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Selamat atas sembuhnya Naruto. Selamat atas matinya Minato," kata Itachi, nada sinis muncul dalam setiap ucapannya yang tanpa jeda.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, aku tidak perlu kau ucapi selamat."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

"Sasuke, kau mau membunuhku?"

"Dengan senang hati kalau memang kau bersedia."

**DOOR...!!!**** DOOR...!!! DOOR...!!!**

"Tampaknya orang-orang begitu sibuk sampai tidak ada yang peduli padamu," kata Itachi setelah mendengar suara tembakan yang makin riuh di belakang, "mereka akan saling menghabisi tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi."

"Semua sudah tahu," Sasuke mendesis tajam, "kalian ingin menghancurkan Konoha."

"Haha..." Itachi tertawa. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tawa lelaki itu begitu mirip dirinya. "Maaf, ini hanya masalah dendam masa lalu negara."

"..."

"Kau mau menyingkirkan senjatamu dari keningku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mencibir. Ia malah bersiap-siap menarik pelatuknya.

"Jangan harap."

"Hn."

Bahkan suara gumaman itu sama!

Itachi mengerling dengan kecepatan tinggi pada beberapa anak buahnya yang memang sudah sejak tadi berjaga di belakang Sasuke.

"Ah!!! Brengsek!!! Lepaskan!!!"

Sasuke mengerang saat orang-orang kekar itu mencengkeram lengannya. Pistolnya jatuh ke tanah. Ia diseret menuju kapal. Para pengawalnya langsung riuh. Mereka yang ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke langsung menyerbu orang-orang itu. Tapi, pasukan musuh yang juga banyak sekali itu, menangkis serangan mereka. Iruka, Asuma dan teman-temannya masih menyerang dengan tembakan mereka. Satu persatu orang gugur. Darah berceceran memenuhi pelabuhan. Meningalkan jejak suram bagi pertempuran tak beralasan pada suatu ketika. Akan tercetak sebagai sejarah kelam di perjalanan negara Konoha.

**DOOR...!!!**

Itachi meniup moncong pistolnya setelah berhasil menembak Asuma dari belakang. Ia tertawa dan masih sempat menginjak-injak mayat orang Konoha saat berlalu. Iruka sampai tak punya daya lagi untuk menembak orang itu balik. Ia tertegun dengan kaki gemetaran, masih tak habis pikir dengan pembunuhan massal yang tiba-tiba ini.

Akhirnya, Sasuke berhasil dibawa orang-orang itu naik ke atas kapal.

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Sai :** Oooh...!!! Aku tertembak...!!! *ngampar di tanah dengan sukses*

**Sasuke :** Sai...!!! Matanya copot...!!!

**Gaara :** Kubunuh kau, Sasuke...!!!

**Neji :** Gaara-koi!!! Lupakan, Sai!!! Jangan jadi pembunuh!!!

**Gaara :** Aku tetap akan menembak Sasuke!!! *menembak Sasuke dgn amarah*

_Crut..._

**Sasuke :** Cuma pistol air ini... *swt*

**Gaara**** :** Bego, un...!!! *darkface*

**Itachi :** -dor, dor, dor, dor- *nembakin orang sambil ngenyot ibu jari*

Naruto : Gyaaa...!!! Aku takut sama Itachi-chama!!!

**Iruka :** Naru-chaaan!!! Ayo kabur!!! *menggandeng tangan Naruto*

**Kakashi :** Woi, Baka Umino!!! Mau selingkuh sama murid gue loe?!!

**Iruka :** Aduh Kakashi marah...!!! *ninggalin Naruto di gudang terigu*

**Naruto :** -sweatdrop-

**RnR...??!!!**


End file.
